Un Mal Lugar
by Medeah
Summary: Traducción al español de 'Bad Places' de Goblin Kat KC. Leonardo regresa maltratado, física y mentalmente, de un mal lugar... CAPITULO FINAL!
1. Parte 1

**Disclaimer**: TMNT no son mias y bla bla bla... Este Fic pertenece a Goblin Cat KC, el titulo original es "Bad Places", y ha sido traducido por mi. Estos son los cinco primeros capítulos. El original se encuentra en la sección en ingles de TMNT. (KC, I hope you like it)

**Un mal lugar.**

**(Bad places)**

Parte 1 

La lluvia y el pavimento. Todo su mundo se vio reducido a sólo dos sensaciones: el duro concreto bajo su rostro y la lluvia golpeando su piel, lavando la sangre. Permaneció tendido por largo tiempo, con los ojos cerrados. Las luces de un auto al pasar resplandecieron bajo sus párpados.

Finalmente el exterior otra vez. Abrió los ojos y encontró sus espadas frente a él, las hojas, húmedas, resplandecían. Nunca antes estuvieron tan afiladas. Las había afilado cada instante libre, a menudo dependiendo sólo de ellas para salvarse.

Con un gruñido, se impulsó a sí mismo sobre sus rodillas, ladeando la cabeza hacía atrás, dejando que el agua corriera por su rostro. Sus brazos colgaban sin vida a los lados. Apenas si podía creer que estaba afuera, realmente afuera, en un sucio callejón, todo empapado, vivo. Prácticamente ileso. Bajó la cabeza y vio la sangre lavándose de sus manos, amontonándose en charcos a su alrededor. Vivo. Lanzó una carcajada de alivio, pero no pudo detenerse, su risa se volvió histérica e hirió su garganta al convertirse en un prolongado grito.

Se detuvo, respirando a bocanadas, sin saber porqué estaba gritando. No por haber salido victorioso, ni por desesperación o rabia. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sólo para asegurarse de que seguía ahí. Un débil grito, a kilómetros de distancia le respondió. Su primera y verdadera sonrisa apareció al llegar el grito hasta él, lleno de frustración y horror. Rápidamente volvió a extinguirse..

"Lo logró", susurró. "Los dos lo logramos".

Se preguntó si en ese momento Félix se encaminaría rumbo a su casa, pero pronto abandonó ese pensamiento.

El tipo podía cuidar de sí mismo. Probablemente pensaría lo mismo de él.

Sólo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, se dio cuenta de que estaba congelado. Tomó sus espadas y las envainó en las fundas empapadas, luego se puso de pie y comenzó el camino a casa, apenas conciente de sus movimientos.

Después de estar extremadamente alerta durante tanto tiempo, la inconsciente rutina de regresar era un alivio.

No había pensado en su maestro ni en sus hermanos más allá del hecho de que probablemente ellos tendrían preguntas que él no podría responder. No todavía.

La guarida estaba vacía. Suavemente cerró la puerta y encendió las luces, dirigiéndose primero a la ducha, tirando las espadas en el camino. Aunque pasó frente al espejo, no se miró en él. Ya sabía que seguía cubierto en sangre.

Con el agua de la ducha tan caliente como podía soportarlo, se paró bajo ella, con la vista fija en el piso, mirando los remolinos rojos corriendo hacía el desagüe. Se preguntó porqué no se detenían. Entonces recordó que aún estaba usando la bandana y las muñequeras. Las arrojó al piso. Estaban arruinadas de todas formas. Tendría que conseguir nuevas fundas para sus espadas también. Las viejas estaban rígidas por culpa de la sangre seca.

Finalmente salió y se miró en el espejo. Parpadeó y miró más de cerca. Aparte de unos cuantos moretones y una quemadura ya cicatrizada, no había una sola señal de que hubiera estado peleando y matando.

Se veía tan fuerte como siempre. Incluso sus ojos se veían más brillantes.

Su apariencia le recordaba a sus espadas: resistentes y afiladas por el uso.

Sus pasos hicieron eco en la guarida. Era extraño que todos estuvieran fuera, especialmente cuando uno de ellos estaba desaparecido. Pensó en tratar de contactarlos, entonces recordó que su comunicador se había destruido hacía tiempo. Frunció el ceño. ¿cuánto tiempo ya? Donde había estado, el tiempo no tenía ningún significado.

Fue hasta la cocina y encontró el calendario abierto en Julio.

"¿Tres meses ya?"- murmuró.

Los recuadros del calendario estaban llenos de garabatos con la letra de cada uno de sus hermanos. La cuidadosa letra de Donatello indicando las partes del drenaje y las calles en las que había buscado. Los garabatos alargados de Raphael, sobre callejones y puertas traseras de corporaciones, y las redondas burbujas de Miguelangel, informando sobre los muelles y la playa. Numerosas notas mencionaban a April y Casey y estaba seguro de que Splinter había hecho su parte en la búsqueda.

"Lo siento", murmuró a la nada. "No habrían podido encontrarme, no importa cuánto buscasen. Estaba en el juego.", río. "Y estoy bien. No necesitan preocuparse más"

Se apartó del calendario. Aunque no tenía hambre, pensó que tal vez debería comer algo y abrió el refrigerador. La primera cosa que vio fue una caja abierta de pizza.

"... el olor a piel quemada cuando el láser golpeó el brazo de la chica, cortándolo hacía abajo, salpicando sangre y tejidos, mientras ella gritaba y gritaba y gritaba.... "

Casi no logró llegar al baño a tiempo.

Algo frío tocó su rostro. Incluso antes de que sus ojos se hubieran abierto, su mano se cerró alrededor de la muñeca de alguien, tirando de ella al tiempo que se incorporaba. Frunció el ceño: la habitación pareció dar vueltas a su alrededor y, a diferencia de unas horas atrás, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido.

- Owowow, hey Leo, ¿te importaría soltarme?

Le tomó un momento reconocer la voz de su hermano menor. Abrió su mano y lo miró. Miguel frotó su muñeca con una mueca de dolor, pero la expresión en sus ojos era de todo menos de alivio. Incluso con la máscara, Leo pudo ver ojeras bajo sus ojos.

- Ustedes nunca dejaron de buscarme... – dijo.

Miguel negó con la cabeza.

- Ni una sola vez. La primera noche que no regresaste, pensamos que no habías podido volver antes del amanecer y que no podías regresar sin ser visto. Salimos a buscarte la segunda noche, por las rutas que sueles tomar. Después de eso, buscamos en todas partes, y me refiero a todas partes.

- Si. Vi el calendario. – Dijo Leo.

- Ajá. Esa fue idea de Raph. Creo que debimos irrumpir en cada corporación y laboratorio de la ciudad, sólo por si alguien te había capturado. Splinter ha estado con April todo este tiempo, no quisimos dejarlo solo aquí.- Miguel miró a su hermano.- Por el segundo mes, comenzó a creer que habías muerto. No pudo encontrarte mediante la meditación. Y no habían señales de ti en ninguna parte.

- No estaba. – dijo Leo- No habrían podido encontrarme, no importa lo mucho que me buscasen.

- ¿qué pasó? ¿dónde estabas?

- En un muy mal lugar.- dijo.- No podía salir. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que regresé.

- ¿Y no estas herido?- preguntó Miguel.

Una carcajada amarga salió de Leo, pero se las arregló para detenerla antes de que se convirtiera en otro ataque de risa.

- No porque no lo hayan intentado.- Miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero podía ver el marco de la puerta y los contornos de la cama. Estaba en su habitación. Eso explicaba la frazada que lo cubría. Curioso. No recordaba haber llegado hasta ahí.

Miguel notó su mirada y asintió.

- Te ayudé a llegar hasta aquí. Llegué a casa hace unas horas atrás y te encontré desmayado en el sofá. Despertaste un poco y me dejaste llevarte a tu cama. Parece que lo necesitabas.

- No recuerdo nada de eso.

- ¿qué recuerdas?

- Regresar a casa en la lluvia. Tomar una ducha. Estaba por comer algo, pero...

_"... el disparo de un arma cerca de él, mientras presionaba la herida, pero ella no dejaba de sangrar. Comenzaba a ponerse pálida y Félix gritaba "ya no puedo contenerlos"..." _

- ... no creo que pueda comer por un tiempo.- Miguel miró a algo más allá de la puerta.

- Las fundas... son más sangre que cuero.

- No por mi culpa. Apenas si las usé.

- Don fue el primero en ver tu bandana. Tuve que tranquilizarlo, pensó que te habías desangrado.

- ¿Están todos en casa?.

- No todavía. Don sólo estaba más cerca. Rapha viene en camino, tuvo que pasar por casa de April a recoger a Splinter.- Miguel notó como los ojos de Leo se cerraban de nuevo y suspiró. - ¿Por qué no duermes un poco más?, regresaré más tarde.

Leo asintió una vez y se recostó sin decir palabra, volteándose débilmente. Oyó a Miguel poniéndose de pie y dejando la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y luego la voz de Donatello, mientras los dos hablaban en susurros. Y por debajo de eso, el eco de unas fuertes pisadas y el rasguido de unas garras contra la piedra. Sabía que era sólo agua moviéndose a través de las tuberías y la maquinaria, o lo que fuera en lo que estaba trabajando Donatello, pero para su mente, se oía como los familiares sonidos de los monstruos blancos al reptar... y esas demoníacas cosas cafés buscándolo, separados sólo por una puerta abierta.

Finalmente se quedó dormido y, afortunadamente, no tuvo sueños.


	2. Parte 2

**Parte 2**

Miguel cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y se dirigió al salón principal, dejándose caer en el sofá con un suspiro. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó mirando el techo, con los brazos estirados a cada lado. Por un momento, contuvo la respiración, luego la dejó ir, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara. Tres meses de preocupaciones, de argumentos sin sentido y de ignorar las sutiles insinuaciones de Casey de que tal vez nunca lo encontrasen, todo eso deslizándose por sus hombros.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Don, sentándose a su lado y volviéndose a enfrentarlo..

- Dormido de nuevo, supongo.- dijo estirándose y bostezando

- ¿Pero cómo está?, ¿dijo donde había estado?

- Él está bien, sólo se ve adolorido.- Miguel agitó la cabeza.- Sólo dijo que era un mal lugar, le pregunté si había resultado lastimado y respondió "no porque no lo hayan intentado".

- ¿No dijo nada más?

- No.- Miguel miró a Don y luego a la mesa. Las armas de Leonardo estaban sobre ella, las fundas empapadas en lluvia todavía goteaban agua rojiza al piso. - ¿Dónde pudo meterse en una pelea como esa sin que nosotros nos enterásemos?.- Donatello se encogió de hombros. Iba a responder, pero vio como Miguel trataba de reprimir un bostezo.

- Tal vez deberías dormir un poco tu también. Te has estado presionando demasiado estas ultimas semanas.

- No quiero.- Respondió Miguel, tomando el control remoto, pero sin encender el televisor, sólo sosteniéndolo entre sus manos. – Tengo miedo de estar ya dormido.

- Tal vez debería preguntar si tu estas bien.- Dijo Donatello.- Has estado algo... desanimado. Se que todos hemos estado cansados y débiles, especialmente con Casey...

- No es eso. Sólo estoy cansado.- Miguel trató de sonreír pera ya no pudo retener un bostezo.- Ok. Realmente cansado. Creo que fui a todos los muelles y embarcaderos que hay en la cuidad.

- Anda a dormir un poco.- dijo Don.- Le tomará una hora a Raph pasar donde April y otra hora más para regresar aquí. Podrías al menos tomar una siesta.

Después de un rato, Miguel asintió y dejó el control a un lado poniéndose de pie con un gruñido.

- Esta bien. Dejaré que te encargues de los demás. Pero escucha: quiero asientos de primera fila a la hora de restregar esto en la cara de Casey.

- Creo que Rapha ya se te debe haber adelantado.- Respondió Don sin poder evitar reír. – Además, estoy seguro de que a Casey no le importará para nada haber estado equivocado.

Cuando Leo despertó nuevamente, alguien más estaba en el cuarto.

Una oleada de adrenalina lo invadió, sentándose en la cama, tratando de alcanzar una espada, sorprendiéndose al no encontrarla. Furiosamente buscó en la oscuridad alguna forma extraña, alguna sombra en una niebla de sombras y respiró profundo al no encontrarla. La única respiración era la suya. Se apoyó contra la pared y encendió la lámpara, examinando la habitación una vez más sólo para estar seguro.

Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, obligándose a respirar. Sólo, sólo, estaba sólo. Movió las piernas fuera de la cama y se puso de pie, tratando de permanecer así al tambalear. En su apuro por volver a casa, no se había percatado, pero el aire parecía más delgado que antes, y él se sentía más ligero. Después de estirarse en un inútil intento por relajar sus adoloridos músculos, se encaminó fuera de la habitación.

La guarida estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, menos la que venía del laboratorio de Donatello, pero tal vez se tratara de uno de sus experimentos y Leo no quería repetir lo ocurrido la ultima vez que había inspeccionado en ese lugar. Se detuvo ante la habitación de Raphael y escuchó. Los familiares ronquidos de su hermano y sus ocasionales balbuceos le respondieron. Se detuvo en cada puerta a escuchar, asegurándose de que todos estuvieran ahí. No había duda de que ellos también habían ido a su habitación a asegurarse de que él estuviera ahí, vivo y bien y luego se habían ido a dormir. Sonrió. Todos estaban bien. En sus pocos momentos de tranquilidad en los últimos tres meses, se había preocupado.

Saltó desde el segundo piso a la planta baja, aterrizando silenciosamente sobre sus cuatro extremidades. Al incorporarse, buscó sus espadas. Las había tirado por ahí, en alguna parte. Uno de sus hermanos debía haberlas tomado. O tal vez Splinter las tuviera. Miró hacia la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de su maestro por varios minutos, una puerta oscura que no se había hecho más pequeña a pesar de que él hubiera crecido. Desvió la mirada. Eso podía esperar.

Pensó en examinar el refrigerador una vez más...

"... siguiendo a Félix y corriendo sobre partes de cuerpo mutiladas, a punto de resbalar por escaleras cubiertas de sangre, sintiendo el calor de las municiones en su espalda y las balas silbando al pasar frente su cara..."

... entonces fue a la sala de practicas de la guarida.

Ahí estaban sus espadas, aún ensangrentadas y relucientes, abandonadas en una esquina esperando por alguien que las afilara y limpiara. Eso podía esperar también. Aún era demasiado pronto para sostenerlas. Las había estado sosteniendo constantemente los últimos tres meses. Ellas lo habían llevado a través de hordas de ojos relucientes y dientes y garras afiliadas que habrían podido arrancar su cabeza de un solo golpe. Estaba agradecido con esas espadas, demonios, casi las amaba un poco. Pero podían permanecer ahí solas y desatendidas y por un rato más. Los tres, las dos hojas afiladas y él, se habían ganado un descanso.

- Estas despierto.

Leo se giró, con los músculos tensos incluso antes de reconocer a su hermano en el umbral. Raphael alzó las manos al entrar.

- Whoa. No fue mi intención alarmarte. ¿Qué crees?, me levanté por un bocadillo y te encuentro levantado.

La única luz provenía del reflejo de la pantalla del televisor, al otro lado de la guarida y lo que fuera que brillara en el laboratorio de Donatello, así que los dos se veían como sombras animadas. Leonardo inclinó la cabeza y lo miró.

- ¿Me estabas vigilando?- Raphael puso cara de haber sido descubierto..

- Algo así. Todos lo hacemos. Asegurándonos de que realmente estás aquí y no es sólo la imaginación de Miguel.- cruzó los brazos, frunciendo el ceño.- Asegurándonos de que no vuelvas a desaparecer otra vez.

Eso lo ofendió más de lo que esperaba.

- Nunca quise desparecer. – Un bufido escéptico de Raphael. Él nunca creería eso y era estúpido pensar que lo haría.

- Así que... no veo que estés herido. Y estás fuera de práctica.- Leo no pudo evitar un arranque de risa, pero se detuvo antes de que se volviera salvaje.

- Difícilmente. ¿quieres ver?.

- Si... – Raphael adoptó una posición defensiva.- Hazme saber si te cansas muy rápido.

La oscuridad no sería obstáculo para su pelea. Al contrario, la realzaría, volviéndolos siluetas, las luces del fondo delineaban sólo sus perfiles, como si fueran las afiladas hojas de una espada, moviéndose en la oscuridad.

Un golpe barredor, a ras del piso, envió a uno de ellos haciendo volteretas hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance, contraatacando luego con una patada voladora, bloqueada por el dorso de una mano, la que a su vez fue apresada por otro golpe, tirando de él y sacándolo de balance. Con un movimiento, otro más de sus golpes era esquivado, una torpe patada lateral dejaba su estómago vulnerable y un codo golpeaba su costado, enviándolo de bruces al piso.

Al ponerse de pie, Raphael gruñó y se frotó la mandíbula en el lugar donde se había golpeado contra la colchoneta.

- No estás para nada lastimado.- dijo.- Demonios, eres más rápido.

Leonardo sofocó otro acceso de risa, antes de que se saliera de control. "Intensos entrenamientos", pensó, pero no lo dijo.

- ¿Dónde estabas?.- Raphael ya no sonaba amistoso como antes, ahora su tono era agresivo. No sólo estaba de pie frente a él, le impedía pasar.- Tres meses, Leo, pensamos que habías muerto. Miguel era el único que estaba seguro de que te encontraríamos, demonios, hasta Splinter se había dado por vencido. Casey llegó a decir que tenías que estar muerto. ¿Dónde estuviste que ni Splinter pudo encontrarte?.

Leo volvió a bajar la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros.

- En un mal lugar. Sólo eso.

- ¿En un mal lugar?- dijo Raph.- ¿Eso es todo?

- Raph... yo... – Leo hizo una pausa, luego agitó la cabeza.- No puedo.

Por unos instantes, Raphael sólo se quedó mirándolo, sin apartarse de su camino.

- Hablar de eso puede hacerte sentir mejor.- Dijo, repitiendo el viejo discurso que había oído cientos de veces. Se quedó mirando el piso, como si decir algo así le avergonzara.

- Gracias, pero no.

- Leo... qué... pasó

- ¿No podrías sólo dejarlo ir por el momento?

- ¡No!, yo me voy por una noche y esto se transforma en la maldita inquisición. ¡¿Tu te vas por tres meses y esperas que no te preguntemos nada?!- Repentinamente furioso, Raphael apretó los puños, listo para otro round.- Bueno, te estoy preguntando. ¿Dónde demonios estuviste?

- En un mal lugar.

- Necesito más que eso.

Su hermano se interponía entre él y la puerta. esa era la única razón por la que todavía estaba ahí.

Fue hasta la esquina donde se encontraban sus espadas, se inclinó, tomó un trapo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Raphael estaba por volver a exigirle una respuesta cuando comenzó a hablar, en voz baja.

- Estaba oscuro la mayoría del tiempo.- dijo mientras aplicaba el trapo en uno de los lados de la primera espada.- Habían luces, pero no funcionaban, estaban rotas. Algunas de ellas aún titilaban, pero... realmente no podías ver mucho.

En silencio, Raphael tomó asiento frente a él, escuchando.

- Pasillos, lo que más había eran largos pasillos, dando vueltas y más vueltas hasta que no podías saber donde estabas. Habían unas cuantas puertas, algunas habitaciones. No muchas. Y cosas adentro.

- ¿Cosas?

- Como animales, creo. – Terminó la espada, dejando el metal reluciente y tomando la otra a continuación.- Apenas si podía verlos. Algunos de ellos eran tan grandes, que no podíamos pasar junto a ellos, incluso después de muertos, así que teníamos que cortarlos en pedazos y escalar sobre ellos. La mayoría eran pequeños, creo, y rápidos. Dios, eran rápidos como serpientes.

- Dijiste "teníamos".- interrumpió Raphael.- ¿No estabas sólo?

- Éramos tres. No sé cómo eran los otros, siempre estaba demasiado oscuro para ver. Félix era fornido, creo, y dijo que había sido militar. Podía disparar y usaba un cuchillo casi tan bien como yo.

- ¿Y el otro tipo?.

- Una chica, Chanta, me parece..- hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar.- No debió haber estado ahí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tenía exceso de peso, estaba fuera de forma. Apenas si podía seguirnos el paso. Pero era capaz de poner una bala en el ojo de alguien a un kilómetro de distancia, incluso en la oscuridad.- Cerró los ojos, capaz de sostener sus espadas sin preocuparse por perder un dedo.- Buscábamos una salida, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estábamos matando cosas. Si encontrábamos una habitación con provisiones, bloqueábamos la puerta y dormíamos un rato. Descansábamos. Limpiábamos nuestras armas.

Raphael tragó saliva, reflexionando. Su hermano debía haber pasado cada noche cuidando de esas espadas en la misma forma en que lo hacía ahora. Antes, las trataba como extensiones de sí mismo, nunca se alejaba demasiado de ellas. Las reparaba cuando estaban rotas, las usaba cómo si fueran la expresión de su alma. Ahora las limpiaba como un soldado limpia su arma, una herramienta útil, un escudo del cual depende la vida, pero nada más. Metódico y necesario.

- Tu lograste escapar.- dijo.- ¿qué pasó con ellos?

- Félix escapó conmigo.- Leonardo se puso de pie, dejando todo en una pila a su lado. A pesar de todas las horas que habían pasado, la sangre aún estaba húmeda, dejando el trapo empapado y sus manos cubiertas de ella. Arrojó el trapo sobre las espadas, sin importarle volver a ensuciarlas. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Espera. – Dijo Raphael, volteándose hacia él, pero sin ponerse de pie.- Chanta, ¿qué pasó con ella?

Leo se detuvo, volviéndose a mirarlo.

- Creo que está muerta. Al menos eso espero.- dijo, dejando a su hermano en la oscuridad, cruzando la guarida hacia el arroyo que corría a través del jardín de Splinter, y quitando de sus manos tanta sangre como pudo.


	3. Parte 3

Parte 3 

Solo tres tortugas se reunieron con Splinter al desayuno. La decepción era evidente. Sin palabras, Miguel sacó las sobras, calentó el arroz de Splinter y lo sirvió todo en la mesa, dirigiéndoles una mirada a cada uno al sentarse. Todos comieron en silencio, algunas veces mirando hacia la silla vacía o hacia la puerta de la habitación de Leo. el dolor de los últimos tres meses se había ido, pero ese nuevo sentimiento los afligía. Ese no era el encuentro que habían imaginado.

- ¿Ya está despierto?- preguntó Donatello en voz baja.

- Oh, si.- contestó Raphael, frotando de nuevo su adolorida y todavía amoratada mandíbula- No creo que se vuelva a dormir después de lo de anoche.

- ¿Lo viste?- preguntó Miguel.- ¿dijo algo?

- Si. – murmuró Raph, bajando la mirada. Leo no le había hecho prometer no contarles, pero de todas formas sentía que traicionaba su confianza.- Me contó algo. Algo acerca de un mal lugar.

Splinter puso su bowl sobre la mesa y lo miró.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

- Que había un montón de pasillos llenos de criaturas que él y dos personas más mataban y que trataban de encontrar una salida.- miró a su maestro.- Debió haberlo visto. Su expresión, mientras me lo contaba, nunca antes la había visto.

- ¿Acaso los escuché pelear anoche?.- preguntó Splinter, pero el tono de su voz indicaba que ya lo sabía.

- Él empezó. – Raph hizo una mueca al notar cómo había sonado eso.- Quiero decir, él me preguntó si quería ver si se había ablandado.- Miguel se inclinó hacia delante antes de que Splinter pudiera replicar.

- ¿Lo hizo?

- No es tan fuerte, pero es más rápido.- Raphael sacudió la cabeza.- Me tiró al piso en un par de minutos.- Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente y se volvió a mirarlos.- Hey, ¿ha comido algo desde que llegó?.

Miguel se encogió de hombros.

- No vi que faltara nada la primera noche.

- Le preguntaré.- Dijo Don, haciendo a un lado su plato vacío.- También quiero asegurarme de que esté bien.

Splinter asintió y se puso de pie, sacudiendo la punta de su cola en el aire.

- Muy bien. Cuando hayas terminado, dile que vaya a mi habitación. Deseo hablar con él.

Donatello asintió y dejó la mesa en dirección a las escaleras.

Se asomó a la habitación de Leonardo y la encontró demasiado oscura.

- Leo, ¿estas despierto?.- susurró. No hubo ninguna respuesta por un minuto.

- Si... puedes encender la luz si quieres.

Después de recorrer la pared en busca del interruptor, Don por fin lo encontró y lo accionó.

Su hermano estaba sentado en el rincón más alejado de la habitación, junto a su mesita, protegiendo sus ojos hasta que se acostumbraran a la luz. Todo en la habitación estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo y deseó haber limpiado el lugar de vez en cuando. Ni siquiera habían pensado en ese pequeño detalle en los últimos meses. Atravesó la habitación, dolorosamente conciente del sonido de sus propios pasos, y se sentó al borde de la mesa.

- ¿Estas bien?, tus ojos...

- Estoy bien. Sólo que aún no se acostumbran a la luz.- Leo se sentó con una pierna estirada, la otra flectada con su brazo descansando sobre la rodilla, la cabeza baja. Había encontrado otra bandana para reemplazar la que habían tirado.- ¿Ellos te enviaron a echarme un vistazo?.

- No es eso. – Don le dio una rápida mirada a su hermano, en busca de algo que hubiera pasado por alto antes.

- No tienes que examinarme... – dijo Leo sin levantar la vista.- No estoy herido.

- Mmm. Ok. ¿Comiste algo ya?.

"... dieron vuelta a una esquina y cinco de ellos, cosas en dos piernas con una piel blanca sin pelos, enterraban sus garras en una cosa gris de cuatro patas hasta hacerlo caer, desgarrándolo con sus afilados dientes. La sangre salpicó las paredes y la cosa, sin cabeza, gritaba mientras sus piernas traseras eran desolladas hasta los huesos..."

- No tengo hambre.

- Pero tu...

- No todavía.

Auch. Parecía haber una pared entre ellos. Don se preguntó qué podía haber de interesante en el maldito suelo. Tres meses ¿y ni siquiera podía dirigirle la mirada?, ¿ni siquiera podía actuar como si estuviera aliviado de estar en casa?. Se quedó mirando a aquella cosa sin emociones a la que deseaba llamar hermano. Ira, lagrimas, depresión, cualquier cosa por el amor de Dios, pero no ese autómata con la cara de Leonardo.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó Don, no muy seguro de qué estaba preguntando realmente. Creyó que le estaba preguntando a su hermano que andaba mal, pero éste pareció tomarlo de forma diferente.

- Recuperando la carga.

La respuesta era sólo un susurro, pero en el silencio de la habitación fue perfectamente audible. Donatello frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué carga?

Leo no respondió por un momento. Luego sonrió y río una vez, divertido.

- Nada.- cerró los ojos.- ¿Raph les contó.?

- ¿Sobre donde estuviste?.- Donatello asintió y desvió la mirada, nervioso a pesar de que se imaginaba que su hermano ni siquiera estaba mirando.- Si. Algo sobre pasillos llenos de monstruos y otras dos personas.

- ¿Eso es todo?.- Leo lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.- ¿Nada más?.

Donatello, ofendido de que su hermano sólo se dignara a mirarlo ahora que estaba sorprendido y no porque lo había perdido por tres meses, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quieres contarme lo que olvidó Raphael?

- No realmente. – Leo sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, volviendo a mirar al piso. "Maldita sea, ¿Acaso escuchó algo de lo que dije?, O tal vez...".

Era sólo una suposición, pero tal vez Raphael no quería traicionar lo que creía era una conversación confidencial. Imagínate. La única que vez que quería que su hermano explicara algo a los demás en su lugar, y Raph adquiría algo de ética y se lo guardaba para sí.

- Bien, si no vas a hablarme, Splinter quiere verte en su habitación. – Don no trató de ocultar la frustración en su voz al ponerse de pie y disponerse a partir.- Probablemente ya esté ahí esperando.

Con una mueca, Leo llamó a su hermano. Cuando Donatello se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo, Leo no alzó la vista pero le habló de todas formas.

- Don, yo... – Tomó aire y lo dejó ir.- No puedo. No todavía. Necesito más tiempo...

- ... se lo diré a Splinter...

- No, no es eso.- Leo empuñó las manos, concentrándose, como si debiera luchar para formar cada palabra.- No puedo ser como... como era antes. No todavía.

En su mente, Donatello se golpeó a sí mismo. Su hermano mayor acababa de pasar por algo traumático y ahí estaba él, esperando que volviera a la normalidad, sin problemas, feliz de estar de vuelta

¿Qué tan insensible podía ser?.

- Esta bien. Lo siento. – Don se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que estábamos tan emocionados de tenerte de vuelta que no lo pensamos.

- Esta bien. Será mejor que lo vea ahora de todas formas.- Leo se incorporó y pasó junto a él, la mirada baja y los brazos cruzados.

Donatello pensó que lucía como si fueran a regañarlo, pero pensó que era sólo producto de su imaginación y la depresión de su hermano. Salió tras él, saltando al piso inferior, uniéndose a Raph y Miguel en la mesa, mientras Leo desaparecía dentro de la habitación de Splinter.

- ¿Esta bien?,- preguntó Miguel.- Se ve exhausto.

- No estaba así anoche.- dijo Raph

- Es bueno saber eso.- dijo Donatello.- Creo que sólo está cansado. Estoy seguro de que Splinter será capaz de ayudarlo. Necesita tiempo.

- Si – Dijo Raph- Era estúpido pensar que regresaría y todo estaría bien, ¿eh?

Donatello agitó su café antes de bebérselo. Estaba frío.

- Si. Estúpido.

Al menos, la habitación de Splinter estaba a oscuras. Leonardo cerró la puerta suavemente y tomó asiento en frente de su maestro. Una vela encendida ardía entre muchas otras apagadas. Uno de sus ejercicios de entrenamiento había sido arrancar la vela de manos de Splinter. Ahora sentía que era capaz de arrancar la llama de la vela misma. Se quedó observando como ardía erguida hasta que Splinter alzó la cabeza, el delicado movimiento hizo que la llama se retorciera asustada.

- Leonardo... - Con los hombros tensos, aguardó por las preguntas.

- ¿No estás herido?

- No, maestro.

- Bien. – Splinter sacó un largo cerillo de una caja junto a él y acercó su extremo a la flama. Se encendió en medio de un furioso siseo de humo. Fue encendiendo las velas a su alrededor, una a una, alejando la oscuridad. – Te fuiste por mucho tiempo.

- Lo sé, maestro. Lo siento.

- Tus hermanos te buscaron por toda la ciudad. Se expusieron a grandes peligros en su intento por encontrarte.- el fósforo ardió débil, acercándose a sus dedos.- Y protegiendo la tienda de la señorita O'neil de los delincuentes locales.

Leonardo alzó la vista, preguntando sin palabras. El haberse sorprendido así podía evitarle la molestia de hablar.

- Si. Ha sido reconstruida. Tuvo que explicar cómo funcionan los seguros contra incendios.- la mayoría de las velas estaban ahora encendidas. Agitó el cerillo apagando su flama y arrojando los restos quemados- Por tres meses tus hermanos se abandonaron a sí mismos, ¿es así como debería ser?

- ... no maestro.

- Le contaste a Raphael que buscabas la forma de escapar.

- Si, maestro.

- Y que te revelaste a dos humanos en el proceso.

- No maestro. Estaba constantemente oscuro. La luz era algo raro y siempre que la había la usábamos para localizar a nuestros enemigos.- Leonardo hizo una mueca, como si todos los recuerdos regresaran en un instante. Pero era bastante cierto.- Ellos nunca supieron lo que soy.

- Eso es algo, al menos.- Splinter exhaló y una pesada carga pareció dejar sus hombros.- Estoy sinceramente aliviado de que estés bien, Leonardo, pero el saber tan poco sobre tu ausencia y el tener a tus hermanos solos por tanto tiempo... fue agotador.- Su cola se agitó una vez a sus espaldas y puso una mano en el hombro de Leonardo.- Eres su hermano mayor. Debes estar aquí para protegerlos. Dejarlos por tanto tiempo... en semejantes peligros...

- Lo siento, maestro.- Poco a poco, la carga volvía a posarse sobre su espalda, tan aplastante como lo recordaba. Pero había tenido todo un día libre. No podía quejarse. Las velas ardían brillantes a su alrededor. El fuego llenaba el aire, volviendo la habitación tan roja como la sangre, salpicando las paredes y el rostro de Splinter al oscilar las llamas.

- No te culpo.- Dijo Splinter.- Estoy seguro de que regresaste tan pronto como pudiste. Estoy contento de ver que estas bien y de que puedas asumir nuevamente tus responsabilidades. Debería informarte de la situación de la señorita O'neil, ese es el problema más urgente que enfrentamos. Creo que Miguelangel se dejó ver en una de sus salidas, pero como nada ha ocurrido aún como consecuencia de ello, podemos ignorarlo por ahora.

Negocios, como siempre. Había algo de alivio en ello, el haberse librado de la discusión tan fácilmente. La silenciosa reprimenda aun flotaba en el aire, pero no tenía porqué prestarle atención. Escuchó a su maestro explicar sus recientes peleas con un grupo separado de los Dragones Púrpuras, Las Cinco Garras, y de cómo sólo habían conseguido alejarlos por un tiempo.

- ¿Cuántos son?- Preguntó.

- Al menos veinte.- Dijo Splinter.- Y bien armados. Ahora ves porqué tus hermanos requieren tu presencia. El de April es el único negocio en la calle que aun no ha sido tocado, y ellos seguramente regresaran. Ha pasado una semana ya. Deben haber recobrado su audacia, olvidado el dolor que les infringimos.

Asintió.

- Entonces debería quedarme en la tienda. Si esas actividades aumentan, podré llamarlos sin dejar de proteger a April.- Splinter dudó un segundo.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero creo deberías permanecer aquí por unos días, recobrándote. Hay tiempo aún y debes descansar.

Dándose cuenta de que la conversación había terminado, Leonardo asintió una vez y se puso de pie para retirarse. El aroma del humo lo acompañó. Ni siquiera consideró el ir a reunirse con sus hermanos (quienes se volvieron a observarlo, más rápido que antes, pero aún su reacción era demasiado lenta, deberían entrenar más) en la mesa o siquiera agarrar algo del refrigerador...

"... Félix disparaba incluso antes de que la puerta estuviera abierta del todo..."

... pero regresó a su habitación, apagando las luces al entrar. Tenía la orden de descansar y sacaría ventaja de ella. El dormir sólo lo llevaría de vuelta a ese laberinto sin fin desde el momento en que cerrara los ojos hasta el momento en que los abriera de nuevo, pero al menos podría recostarse en la cama, viendo cómo la luz proveniente del piso de abajo formaba sombras danzarinas a través del techo.


	4. Parte 4

**Parte 4**

El primer día, Leonardo permaneció en su cuarto. Luchó por permanecer despierto por horas, hasta colapsar, pasando de los sueños a la tranquilidad de la nada. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando despertó, pero la guarida estaba a oscuras y no escuchó a nadie más, así que supuso que había dormido todo el día. Permaneció recostado por varios minutos. Conforme se desperezaba, un dolor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Al acomodarse en la cama, cada movimiento hacía que sus músculos y articulaciones protestaran.

El arroyo del piso inferior fluía lo suficientemente audible como para que pudiese escucharlo. Si nadie más estaba despierto, podría sentarse en el pequeño puente que Splinter les había hecho construir y ver el agua pasar. Se sentó lentamente, frunciendo el ceño al comenzar un molesto latido en su cabeza. Recuerdos de haber sido arrojado contra las paredes, cayendo por escaleras, golpes de criaturas de más de tres metros de alto, o incluso de simples escombros al caer, pedazos de metralla explotando frente a él, todos vinieron a la vez. Y se imaginó que era ahora que sentía el dolor de cabeza, ahora que esa distracción no importaba. Considerando todas las cosas, era afortunado de no tener una contusión.

Se volteó hacia la lámpara de papel junto a su cama y protegió sus ojos hasta que no fuera tan brillante. En la mesa, una botella larga de agua estaba junto a una manzana y una notita doblada. Tomó la nota y leyó la letra desordenada de Donatello.

"April nos trajo provisiones. Hay muchas en el refrigerador. Aunque no comas nada, al menos toma algo de agua. Splinter dijo algo sobre que irás a su casa y Raphael jamás te dejaría olvidarlo si colapsas durante una pelea".

Leo sonrió levemente y la dejó a un lado, volviéndose hacia la botella y la manzana. Por una vez, no se sintió enfermo, pero eso era porque ambas cosas se parecían a las escasas provisiones que ocasionalmente podían obtener. Cantimploras y raciones eran lo común, y la pequeña cantidad de ahora le harían posible comer. Mientras no fuera mucho o demasiado colorido que parecieran extremidades cercenadas o piel despellejada o... con una mueca apartó todo eso de su mente. Agua y manzana. Podría lidiar con eso.

Al terminar, bajó las escaleras. El único ruido provenía del arroyo, el agua corría desde alguna parte y desparecía en la nada. Se paró en el puente y se sentó, viendo el agua pasar. Un resplandor azul provenía de los monitores en suspensión en la esquina y su luz resaltaba la superficie del agua, negra con remolinos plateados. Mirando en su interior, daban la impresión de ser estrellas, como un sustituto del cielo nocturno.

Se preguntó de dónde provendría. Se veía demasiado clara para provenir de la ciudad, estaba seguro de que venía del océano. Incluso su aroma contenía un toque salino. Miguelangel solía bromear con que habían tiburones nadando arroyo arriba, pero si lo pensaba un poco, no era tan improbable. Nunca habían explorado el arroyo y a menudo se preguntaba si representaba un riesgo para su seguridad. Probablemente no. Sólo otro ejemplo de lo que Raphael llamaba la paranoia del perfecto líder.

Nunca le había contado a Raph que tenía sueños en los que lo arrojaba de cabeza al agua.

Con una rápida mirada para asegurarse de que estaba solo, se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la orilla, luego se sumergió en el agua. No era profunda, sólo un par de metros y fluía lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligarlo a sujetarse para no ser arrastrado. Estaba sorprendido de lo limpia que era. Mantuvo sus manos en la superficie. Todavía le dolían los brazos pero el agua estaba casi congelada y se llevaba el dolor con ella.

Respiró profundamente y luego se arrodilló, sumergiéndose completamente. Aún más fuerte en la profundidad, el agua rugía al correr y tratar de llevárselo con ella. Abrió los ojos y la vio venir hacia él, viendo la luz filtrada sólo unos centímetro más abajo. Incapaz de alcanzar los bordes de los muros, se mantuvo flotando en el medio. El arroyo era como movimiento puro, como si estuviese vivo, pasando sobre él, atravesándolo y continuando su camino. No quería mirar a sus espaldas. El agua se estaba llevando algo de él y no quería ver qué era.

Después de un rato, no estaba seguro de cuanto, se puso de pie nuevamente y se sacudió. El dolor se había ido, al menos por ahora, y volvió a subir, saliendo del arroyo. El dolor fue reemplazado por el frío, pero era un trato justo.

En vez de ir en busca de una toalla, se dirigió a la sala de prácticas. Dio un golpe a las luces y uno de los bombillos estalló y murió, dejando una esquina a oscuras. Sus espadas estaban una al lado de la otra, en un rincón, limpias. Probablemente uno de sus hermanos lo había hecho. Nuevas fundas descansaban junto a ellas, limpias y sin marcas de garras.

Vagamente se preguntó si sus viejas fundas estaban tan arruinadas que no podría volver a usarlas de nuevo, limpiarlas y repararlas. Tirarlas lo hacía sentir como un traidor. Se dio la vuelta. Eso era estúpido.

Su cuerpo no quería practicar, pero lo forzó a hacerlo, kata tras kata, tambaleándose un poco al realizar movimientos que no había practicado en meses. Pasando de uno a otro, lentamente, más para relajarse que para practicar realmente. La rutina entumecía su mente, bloqueando alguno de los peores recuerdos. No había pensado en ella más que dos veces recientemente y quería apartar todo eso de sí.

Un perfecto líder.

Realmente perfecto.

Maldita sea.

Se detuvo, permaneciendo inmóvil por varios segundos, los brazos en una posición que habría bloqueado, golpeado y desarmado a su oponente en un solo movimiento. un movimiento inútil ahora que lo pensaba. Nunca lo había usado en un combate real. Y ni una sola vez lo había usado en el juego.

"... es un juego simple, como recorrer un laberinto, pero estaré sorprendido si uno de ustedes logra hacerlo. Cuando se desangren hasta morir con una de mis criaturas masticando sus cuellos, solo recuerden que todo esto es en nombre de la ciencia. Me aseguraré de nombrar a mi nuevo descubrimiento después de uno de ustedes"...

Sólo movimientos asesinos. Había olvidado toda noción de juego limpio y honor, sin tener que ayudar al tipo a su lado y luchando contra el deseo de dejar a la chica atrás porque era demasiado lenta. Ella podía hacerse cargo de los más grandes antes de que se acercaran demasiado y él podía acabar con los más pequeños y rápidos cuando se acercaban.

Y luego ella se había ido. El que fuera inevitable no ayudaba. El que ellos lo hubieran hecho no ayudaba.

Y la próxima vez que viera a ese bastardo...

Abandonó la posición de bloqueo y adoptó una capaz de evitar las garras afiladas, luego una patada con la podría golpear sus piernas. Mientras caía, algo pequeño y rápido saltaba sobre su cuerpo, con la boca abierta, reflejándose en sus dientes la poca luz que había. En vez de evadirlo, giró hacía la izquierda para evitarlo, desgarrándolo por atrás, cortándolo por la mitad. La cosa tocó el suelo y se deslizó hasta detenerse, mientras él ya estaba volteándose para decapitar más de esas cosas humanoides que se arrastraban. La sangre salpicaba las paredes y caía a sus espaldas mientras la criatura, la más grande de todas y la que antes había hecho caer, volvía a ponerse de pie.

Ahora tenía espacio suficiente para rebanarlo desde abajo y atacar sus piernas apropiadamente, las cortó mientras la cosa caía, cortando a través de su pecho, escarbando a través de sus hombros. Otra de esas cosas pequeñas saltó desde la pared hacia él y tuvo que inclinarse sobre su espalda para esquivarlo, quedando vulnerable a una cosa blanca y pálida que caía desde el techo. Un largo cuchillo golpeó a la criatura, destripándola, lo que probablemente la habría matado si no hubiera golpeado la pared, rompiéndose el cuello primero. O por lo menos algo en su interior se había roto, probablemente no un cuello desde que no había visto que tuviera uno. Habría podido decir gracias, sólo que había otro y otro y otro...

Movimientos asesinos. Esos sí eran útiles. El dolor desaparecía al revivir pelea tras pelea, junto a un aliado por quien no necesitaba preocuparse, que no necesitaba de alguien que lo cuidase y protegiese. Por un tiempo, la carga se hizo más liviana y desapareció.

El sonido de la cola de Splinter deslizándose por el suelo interrumpió sus recuerdos. Si estaba arrastrándose por el suelo, significaba que su maestro acababa de despertarse y aún tendría tiempo de volver a su habitación. Después de tanto practicar, estaba agotado...

Un momento. No estaba agotado. Miró hacía abajo y se dio cuenta que continuaba en la misma posición de bloqueo, los brazos listos y una mano abierta para detener la punta de una espada, en vez de el movimiento bajo y extendido para desgarrar que él pensaba que estaba haciendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado parado así?

Lentamente se irguió, cada movimiento hacía doler sus músculos. Reunió sus espadas y las nuevas fundas al dirigirse hacía la puerta.

Pasó silenciosamente frente a la puerta de su maestro, sabiendo que Splinter probablemente ya lo había oído y se estaría preguntando porque había permanecido tan silencioso en la sala de prácticas. Probablemente creía que estaba meditando.

Ya estaba de vuelta en su habitación cuando Splinter salió de la suya y comenzó a levantar a sus hermanos. Escuchó sus protestas al levantarse, al descubrir que no había bajado a desayunar, y al dejar la sala de prácticas. Cuando Donatello se apareció por su habitación para averiguar si había comido, fingió estar dormido. Otra botella de agua y otra manzana fueron dejadas sobre la mesa. En algún momento, durante el día, volvió a quedarse dormido y tal vez porque ya había rememorado el juego, no soñó con él.

Justo cuando sus hermanos se disponían a ir a la cama, él volvió a despertar. Volvió a bajar a la sala de prácticas. El dolor ya estaba cediendo, pero no las memorias.

Las cosas fueron así por dos días más.

Al cuarto día, Splinter fue a su encuentro en la sala de prácticas. Las cinco garras atacarían pronto. Tenía que ir donde April de inmediato. Antes de que nadie más despertara, tomó sus espadas, se llevó su vieja copia de Sun Tzu y se marchó.

Tras sólo unos minutos de moverse por los túneles, llegó hasta una tapa de alcantarilla y subió a la calle. Mientras caminaba, sopló una cálida brisa, el sonido de los autos a los lejos y de las ratas hurgueteando en la basura se perdía en el aire de la noche. Se mantuvo en las sombras y por los rincones oscuros hasta encontrar una escalera junto a la salida de incendios, convenientemente plegada. De un salto alcanzó la punta de la barandilla, desde la cual escaló hasta la azotea. Después de eso, su viaje fue mucho más fácil, saltando entre los edificios, ocasionalmente utilizando los postes de la luz como apoyo para llegar desde una azotea a otra cuando estas eran lo suficientemente bajas.

Cuando llegó a la cuadra de April, volvió a bajar a los callejones, mirando a su alrededor. No había nadie en los alrededores, pero las Cinco Garras habían dejado símbolos pintados por todas partes. Se detuvo y examinó uno de ellos, sorprendido por la cantidad de habilidad envuelta en hacer las cinco garras del dragón, blancas con bordes azules, enrolladas, como si tratasen de alcanzar al espectador. Más intrincadas que cualquier otro spray que hubiere cerca, obviamente había tomado tiempo hacerlo y eso significaba que no tenían miedo a nadie.

Se dio cuenta de que habían menos al acercarse a la tienda de April y ninguno cerca de su casa. Obviamente temían a sus hermanos, al menos por ahora. Fue hasta la parte trasera y espió dentro, burlando su alarma contra robos y deslizándose por el pasillo. La ultima vez que la había visto, ella entrenaba con Splinter y quería ver cuanto había avanzado.

Tuvo suerte, la atrapó practicando con una sola katana, moviéndose cuidadosamente a través de una kata intermedia. Sus movimientos eran toscos y bruscos, pero se apreciaba la mejora. Unos cuantos meses más y podría ser un interesante ejercicio. No un desafío, aún, pero sí un ejercicio. Conocía la kata y esperó a que le volviera la espalda, entonces se deslizó tras ella y golpeó su hombro.

- Sorpresa.

- Yiieee!- La katana rebotó en el suelo al voltearse, estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas, pero Leo la sujetó por la cintura y la ayudó a permanecer de pie. Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.- Maldita sea, Miguel te dije que nunca... ¿Leo?.

Él no alcanzó responder. Ella le echó los brazos encima, abrazándolo con fuerza, con las lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

- ¡Dios mío, realmente eres tu!, Lo sé, Donatello ya me lo había dicho, y Raphael se lo restregó en la cara a Casey, y Miguel me juró que estabas bien, pero todavía estaba algo nerviosa, porque te fuiste por tanto tiempo, y dónde estuviste y ¡oh, es tan bueno verte de nuevo!.

Él sonrió y la abrazó a su vez.

- ¿O sea que me extrañaste?

- Todos lo hicimos... – ella se apartó y lo miró.- ¿Estas bien? Te fuiste por tanto tiempo...

- Estoy bien. Un poco cansado. Pero mejor ahora.- Después de un momento, se dio cuenta de que Splinter o uno de sus hermanos debió advertirle que no hiciese muchas preguntas, ya que no le había preguntado dónde había estado o que había pasado y él sabía que tenía que sentir curiosidad. Lo llevó hasta el sótano donde Splinter había permanecido durante su ausencia y le informó un poco más acerca de sus problemas. Las Cinco Garras habían reclutado a unos cuantos miembros más, casi todos pistoleros y algunas chicas , pero uno de ellos parecía ser especialmente hábil con el cuchillo y otro extremadamente rápido con las armas de fuego. Rápido, ya que la puntería no era lo único importante cuando se trataba de armas de fuego.

- No puede ser tan malo.- dijo Leo, mirando a su alrededor. Ahí habían cuatro camastros, un pequeño refrigerador, un televisor y un librero en la esquina. Arrojó su libro en la cama más cercana, tratando de no parecer tan impaciente.- Los otros estarán aquí mañana. Dudo que intenten nada tan pronto.

- Desearía que lo hicieran,- dijo ella.- para terminar con esto de una vez. Bueno, supongo que será lo suficientemente rápido cuando ocurra.

- Todo estará bien. Nos las hemos visto peores.

Una vez que se hubo ido, se sentó y comenzó a leer. Nada ocurriría hasta la puesta de sol, de eso estaba seguro, y por ahora, quería revisar unas viejas reglas y tácticas que había comenzado a olvidar.

"Cuando un ejercito marche a través de montañas, bosques, despeñaderos, pantanos o por cualquier lugar donde sea peligroso transitar, se estará moviendo en un terreno desfavorable".

"El terreno que tiene un acceso estrecho y una salida tortuosa donde la fuerza enemiga más pequeña puede golpear a la más grande, es un terreno cercado".

"El terreno donde sólo una lucha desesperada puede ofrecer sobrevivencia, es terreno mortal".

"Por lo tanto, en terreno desfavorable, continua moviéndote".

"En terreno cercado, idea estrategias"

" En terreno mortal, lucha"


	5. Parte 5

**Parte 5**

No podría dormir esperando un ataque. April tenía razón, lo mejor era terminar con eso de una vez. Había leído su libro varias veces ya y ninguno de los libros que habían dejado su maestro y sus hermanos se veía interesante, así que empujó los camastros contra la pared y comenzó a practicar.

Por mucho que odiara las cosas inexistentes, esas eran las únicas contra las que podía pelear. Imaginó oponentes humanos moviéndose demasiado lento, sin garras, sin poder ver en la oscuridad. Todos estaban armados y eran astutos, pero las cosas eran astutas también y venían de todas direcciones. Cualquier cosa, menos moviéndose demasiado lento.

En medio de una patada circular, cayó al suelo. Intentó un par de golpes más, una patada barredora, pero ya no tenía energía. Lo que había venido tan fácilmente las noches pasadas, ahora se rehusaba a venir en absoluto. El aire se arrastraba por sus brazos, la gravedad tiraba de sus piernas. En ese momento no era mucho, pero era un comienzo. A pesar de todo lo que había practicado, de que no había hecho otra cosa que practicar, no podría evitar que sucediera.

- Me estoy volviendo lento.

Empujó su mente atrás en el tiempo, hasta algunas de sus más duras batallas, había limpiado corredores de monstruos, esquivado dientes, evitado garras, saltado sobre algo de cuatro patas con hombros tan grandes como los de un toro. Todo era tan real en su mente como lo fue durante esos meses, resbalando en sangre, respirando aire tan frío que podía ver su propio aliento, estremeciéndose cuando pensó que había tocado una de esas pequeñas cosas, pero no servía de nada.

Cayó al suelo en el sótano de April, de rodillas, con la cabeza baja, enojado y frustrado, respirando pesadamente.

- Ahora sé porqué los samuráis solían entrenar contra otros samuráis... – Murmuró Leo.- No tiene sentido entrenar si no es a muerte. No es real.

Suspiró cansado, cruzando la habitación y apoyándose contra el librero, esperando haber pasado por alto algún cómic o algún libro de historia. Revisó cada titulo, uno por uno, los nuevos libros de química de Donatello, los libros de cocina de Miguelangel y de Raphael... no, no había nada ahí.

- ¡Hola!

Ya había tirado un libro antes de darse cuenta de que lo había tomado y se había volteado. Ya estaba fuera de su mano para cuando vio a Casey parado en el umbral de la puerta, esquivando el pesado libro antes de que se estrellara contra la pared detrás de él. Leo bajó los hombros al relajarse de nuevo.

- ¡Maldita sea, no hagas eso!

- No es necesario que me lo digas.- Casey se inclinó y recogió el libro, leyendo el titulo.- Je, "Aerodinámica básica". Raph dijo que te habías vuelto más rápido. Viejo, no estaba bromeando.- Sonrió y colocó el libro de vuelta en su estante, sólo como excusa para acercarse.- ¿Sabes?, creo que esta la primera vez que te sorprendo.

- No te acostumbres.- dijo Leo, obligándose a sonreír. Incluso si estaba volviéndose más lento, sus reflejos estaban en perfecto estado. Si hubieran estado en la cocina, le hubiera arrojado un cuchillo y no un pesado libro.- Sólo estoy distraído por ahora.

- Si ... a propósito de eso... – Casey se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, tratando de expresarse.- Escucha... probablemente habrás oído de cómo empecé a decir que...

- Casey, no es...

- Si, lo es. No debí decir que no volverías. Porque, obviamente lo hiciste y todo eso...

- De hecho... hubiera deseado que te las arreglaras para mantenerlos en casa.

- ¿eh?- Leonardo se encogió de hombros y agitó la cabeza.

- No habrían podido encontrarme de todas formas. Y hubieran estado más seguros. El maestro Splinter dijo que Miguel había sido visto.

- Nooo, ese fue Raphael siendo paranoico.

- ¿Raphael?.- Leonardo parpadeó.- ¿Paranoico?

- Imagínate. Desde el momento en que supimos que te habías ido, se volvió peor que tu.- Casey río, apoyándose contra la pared, cruzando los brazos.- Viejo, debiste verlo. Asignando partes de la ciudad, manteniendo un itinerario, fijando turnos dobles para mantener este lugar seguro. Era como dos veces tu.

Le molestó pensar que eso dolía más que Splinter regañándolo.

- Me imagino que haría todo eso cuando me fui.- dijo, más para sí mismo que para Casey.- Entonces, ninguno de ellos salió lastimado.

- Bueno, Miguel no durmió demasiado, con todas sus salidas y Don casi se electrocuta arreglando algo para April. Pero todos estuvieron bien. Excepto por estar muertos de preocupación.

- Mmm – Leo escuchó la pregunta que no era necesario formular. Dónde estuviste y más vale que hayas tenido una buena razón para no poder regresar. Toda esa preocupación y apoyo exigía todo el agradecimiento que fuera capaz de demostrar. ¿Por qué tardó tanto tiempo en regresar?.

Abrió la boca para preguntar si Raph había disfrutado sus nuevas responsabilidades, pero se detuvo. Ladeó la cabeza lentamente, escuchando. Ahí estaba de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez.

- ¿Qué?.- Casey se irguió, instantáneamente alerta.- ¿Qué oyes?

- Están viniendo ahora- Dijo Leo dirigiéndose a la puerta con Casey justo detrás de él.- Puedo oír sus cadenas.

Las luces de la tienda ya estaban apagadas cuando ellos llegaron, y April estaba parada junto a la ventana principal, vigilando la calle. Leo no estaba seguro de si era la misma noche o la noche siguiente, sólo que la calle estaba a oscuras y sólo un poste de luz iluminaba la cuadra. Incluso la luna y las estrellas estaban cubiertas por gruesas nubes.

- Ustedes dos, quédense dentro por si llego a perder a alguno de ellos. No salgan, no importa lo que pase.

Antes de que pudieran discutir, subió las escaleras y abrió una de las ventanas, subiendo al techo. Nadie podría verlo ahí y él podría tener una buena vista de sus enemigos. Extra cableado y sombras oscuras estaban tendidas en el techo, obra de Donatello, sin duda, las ignoró al apoyarse contra el borde del tejado. El aire amenazaba lluvia y deseó que pudiera aguantarse hasta que la pelea hubiera acabado.

Veinte o treinta de ellos se reunieron en frente de la tienda, algunos de ellos arrastrando cadenas por el pavimento, para hacer saber a todos que estaban ahí. Unos pocos llevaban navajas y bates de baseball. La mayoría portaban armas de algún tipo, desde la chicas que portaban automáticas más ligeras, a los hombres, que cargaban pesadas armas de fuego, incluyendo una ametralladora. Todos ellos usaban un parche con una garra de dragón blanco en el hombro. Si ya habían logrado controlar a la mayoría de los vecinos, no había duda de que sabían como pelear en lugares cerrados con todas esas armas. La rapidez y el engaño serían vitales.

Lentamente, desenvainó las espadas, respirando al compás del siseo del metal. Todo el dolor y malestar dejaron su cuerpo en un instante, siendo reemplazados por el estremecimiento que le provocaba la expectación. No estaba asustado, lejos de ello. La adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo, abrumándolo, cerrándose a su alrededor. Había venido con dos bombas de humo listas y ahora sacaba una de ellas, sosteniendo ambas y una espada en una mano.

Cada lado se detuvo tenso, esperando el primer movimiento.

Un arma fue amartillada, el clic hizo eco en toda la calle. La bomba explotó en una nube de niebla, enviando espeso humo negro sobre el piso y sobre sus cabezas. Varios de ellos comenzaron a toser y cayeron. La mayoría amartilló sus armas y se dirigió a la tienda, pensando que la bomba tenía que provenir de ahí.

Los pocos que miraron hacia el cielo nocturno, jurarían después que un demonio saltó entre ellos, con garras tan largas como espadas, desgarrándolos indiscriminadamente. En vez de esconderse entre el humo, Leonardo se movió a través de él y de vuelta hacía las sombras, dejándolos disparar a las sombras danzarinas. Chillidos humanos llenaron el aire mientras se disparaban a sí mismos y acribillaban las paredes y los autos estacionados cerca. El fuego de sus armas pasó cerca de su rostro, mientras se deslizaba, alejándose de ese tiroteo de ciegos, en un intento por hacerse cargo de los que no habían entrado en pánico.

- ¡Paren de disparar, idiotas!- Gritó uno de ellos- ¡No está ahí!

El viento apartó las ultimas columnas de humo, dejando a cinco o seis garras aún de pie y al resto en el suelo, en medio de charcos de sangre. Los afortunados gimieron, agarrándose las heridas, tratando de detener la sangre antes de entrar en shock. Los pocos que aún podían caminar, se arrastraron a gatas, buscando un lugar seguro.

Los veteranos se mantuvieron calmados, alejándose de la luz, utilizando sus propias tácticas. El disparo de un arma por un instante ahogó cualquier otro sonido y despejó una parte de la calle. Un segundo disparo vino justo después de ese y luego otro más, tan rápido como se podía recargar, tratando de conducir a Leonardo hacía una sola dirección, donde había luz y donde unos cuantos con bates y cadenas aguardaban. Furiosos con sus trucos, permanecieron en un circulo alrededor de la luz, como una red viviente para su propia trampa.

Un viejo auto, más restos de balas y vidrio destrozado que metal, se encontraba entre su terreno mortal y la luz. Era en realidad lo único que lo protegía y odiaba tener que arrodillarse tras él. Hasta ahora había jugado con sus reglas, con las reglas de Splinter y eso lo había dejado torpe y descuidado. Aun no había matado a ninguno de ellos. Sacudió la cabeza.

Finalmente tenía una pelea real a muerte contra samuráis modernos. No iba a desperdiciarla.

Primero lo primero. Su estrella voladora cruzó directamente hacía la lámpara, salpicando plástico y vidrio, bañando a las garras bajo ella al estallar y caer en la oscuridad. Usó la capota del auto como trampolín para saltar sobre los disparos que los sujetos daban a ciegas, hundiendo su espada en un hombro, escarbando libremente en él. Un arco de sangre cruzó el aire, un listón rojo en la débil luz. Esta vez el grito fue más prolongado y agudo, salvaje producto del shock y lo continuó con un profundo corte en el abdomen de su enemigo. Mientras se precipitaba hacía su próxima victima, alguien disparaba hacía el lugar en el que había estado un segundo antes, golpeando al que acababa de cortar. El grito se detuvo.

Dentro de la tienda, April estaba arrodillada en el suelo, espiando por sobre el borde de la ventana, que de alguna forma continuaba intacta después del tiroteo.

- ¿Puedes verlo?

- Ni un poco- Susurró Casey en respuesta.- Se oye realmente malo allá afuera.

- Tenemos que encender las luces de apoyo.- dijo ella.

- Creo que fue Leo quien golpeó la lámpara- dijo Casey.- Si las encendemos ahora...

- Podría estar herido allá afuera y no lo sabríamos.- dijo ella, ya gateando hacia el panel de las luces tras el mostrador.- Don me ayudó a llenar de luces el frente de la tienda. Ayúdame a encenderlas.

- Pero si las enciendes mientras está peleando...

- ¡Casey!...- Ella lo miró sobre su hombro.- No es invencible, y Dios sabe por lo que tuvo que pasar por tres meses. Ahora ayúdame a encender estas luces.- Casey gruñó y puso su inútil palo de Jockey de vuelta en el saco.

- Bien, bien, presionadora...

Afuera, en la calle, la lucha continuaba. Un corte a lo largo de su espalda, envió a su enemigo girando como en las películas de samuráis que ocasionalmente veía con Raphael. Un corte en la cara y cuello detenían su trayectoria y usualmente los tiraban al suelo. Ya no podía ver la sangre, pero podía oírla cuando no estaban disparando o revoleando cadenas hacía su cabeza. El estallido de un arma dio entre la multitud y solo porque habían varios de ellos entre él y el estallido logró evitar el disparo.

Eso era lo que se había estado perdiendo, esa era la brutalidad que podía volverlo más rápido. El aire ya no lo arrastraba, ahora fluía con él. La gravedad le daba a sus patadas voladoras la fuerza para destrozar huesos. La oscuridad no podía cegarlo, el ruido no podía ensordecerlo. Su sangre cantaba a su ritmo, cortar, patear, esquivar, destajar, voltearse, apuñalar.

Entonces descubrió que alguien más conocía la canción, siguiendo su ritmo y coincidiendo con él perfectamente. ¿Estaban todos lo demás muertos o habían huido?. Tenía que ser, la calle estaba en silencio excepto por su respiración. El tipo del cuchillo, se dio cuenta, aquel de quien Splinter le había advertido. Demasiado grande para ser mujer, demasiado rápido para ser normal. El acero pasó junto a su rostro al inclinarse hacia atrás, usando una voltereta para patear a su oponente. No logró alcanzarlo, mientras su enemigo retrocedía y luego saltaba hacia delante, descargando el cuchillo con perfecta puntería hacía su garganta. Ninguno de los dos tenía necesidad de ver al otro para pelear.

Dio volteretas hacía atrás muchas veces, seguido de cerca por ese cuchillo. Era largo, podía sentirlo, con un perverso filo serrado, relampagueando en la débil luz. Irguiéndose luego de una voltereta, aterrizó en cuatro, barriendo los pies de su enemigo. El que usaba la navaja cayó hacia atrás, fuera del alcance de sus espadas, pero alcanzó a golpear la hoja, arrancándola de su mano. Atrapó el borde metálico y lo mandó a volar, rebotando en la oscuridad.

Escuchó un ruido de metal deslizándose por el pavimento y se dio cuenta que el que usaba la navaja había recogido un arma de las caídas. Un sólo tiro pasó junto a su hombro en el momento en que saltaba hacía un lado, luego volvió a saltar al llegar el segundo disparo, afortunadamente su enemigo no había agarrado una automática. Un tiro más pasó tan cerca que lo obligó a caer a un lado, soltando una espada, lo que le permitió impulsarse fuera del alcance del próximo tiro.

"Termínalo ahora.", pensó, "Antes de que él lo haga". Sacrificando su defensa en un salto suicida, cerró la distancia entre ellos, aterrizando sobre una rodilla, apenas esquivando un disparo que pasó quemando su hombro. Revoleó la espada para dirigirla a la garganta de su enemigo, al mismo tiempo que sentía el calor del tambor del arma directamente frente a su cara. El arma fue amartillada. Respiró profundo y comenzó a avanzar.

Repentinamente, la calle se llenó de luz y ambos se miraron el uno al otro, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Leonardo miró tras el arma hasta un rostro negro, enmarcado por pelo a lo rastafari y el uniforme de batalla del ejercito.

- ¿Félix?

- ¿Leo?

Sorprendidos, permanecieron inmóviles por varios segundos, ambos a un paso de matar al otro. A su alrededor, varios cuerpos cubrían la calle, la mayoría de ellos acribillados, algunos todavía moviéndose. La sangre pintaba el pavimento y resplandecía a la luz. Leo tragó saliva, reflexionando.

- ¿Todavía tenemos que matarnos?- preguntó, repentinamente sonando tan joven como lo era en realidad.

Bajo la dura luz, la cara y las manos de Félix traicionaban su edad, las líneas y tenues cicatrices mostraban que debía estar cerca de los cuarenta, al menos. Por su parte, el humano que observaba a Leonardo confirmaba sus sospechas sobre lo que había visto brevemente mientras se cuidaban las espaldas el uno al otro.

- Sería algo estúpido después de todo lo que ha pasado.- Lentamente retiró el tambor del arma de la cara de Leonardo, dirigiéndolo hacía la calle, soltando el percusor. Leo retiró su espada y la deslizó dentro de su funda. Ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre, y en el cielo, las nubes finalmente dejaron caer la lluvia. Agua roja recorrió sus cuerpos y se mezcló en el piso.

- ¡Maldita sea!,- dijo Félix, sonriendo lentamente.- Creí que estaba alucinando en ese lugar. No podía creer que fueras una maldita tortuga.- Leonardo se inclinó y recogió la espada que había dejado caer, envainándola.

- Y no dejabas de quejarte de que no podías seguir mi ritmo.

- Je, si. Que ironía.

Su risa interna se convirtió en una risa ahogada, luego se volvió más fuerte, hasta que pronto los dos estaban riendo incontroladamente. Ambos, acelerados por la adrenalina y demasiado exhaustos para seguir moviéndose, cayeron al suelo, mientras April y Casey los observaban reír, medio muertos, temblando bajo la fría lluvia. Ella se aferró a uno de los costados de Casey al descubrir la carnicería, preguntándose si era a eso a lo que quería llegar con la práctica de las espadas.


	6. Parte 6

**Parte 6**

Amontonados bajo sus paraguas, una pequeña multitud se reunió detrás de las barricadas y autos mientras la policía buscaba evidencias a lo largo de la calle y fotografiaba los cuerpos. Las ambulancias ya se habían llevado a los sobrevivientes. Las bolsas de cadáveres cubrían las aceras, algunas de ellas tan planas que la gente se preguntaba como podía alguien estar dentro. La lluvia comenzaba a amainar, convirtiéndose en una niebla que resplandecía en los trozos de vidrio roto y en los autos de la policía.

April terminaba de dar su declaración a un oficial y se paseó entre la multitud hasta descubrir a Casey siendo entrevistado por otra oficial. En vez de ir directo hasta él, se volvió hacía la calle enfrente de su tienda, un poco menos desastrada ahora que los pedazos habían sido recogidos, pero pasarían horas antes de que la policía terminara de recoger toda la evidencia y lavaran la sangre del piso. Cubrió su boca con la mano y caminó rápidamente hacía Casey.

...encendimos las luces, no alcancé a ver lo que estaba pasando aquí afuera... – Casey se rascó la nuca, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer como el novio que no tenía idea de nada.- Sonaba como una batalla campal aquí afuera, con todas esas armas disparándose. Creo que incluso oí una ametralladora, pero con todos esos gritos...

Si que la escuchó.- Dijo la policía, haciendo otra anotación en su libreta.- Aunque no creo que el tipo que la usaba pueda volver a dispararla otra vez. Ese brazo fue hecho pedazos. – Entonces se dio cuenta de que April estaba ahí, que cerraba los ojos y se volteaba lentamente.- Oh, lo siento señora. Escuchen, si alguno de ustedes recuerda cualquier otra cosa, o escucha cualquier otra cosa, háganoslo saber. Tienen mi numero, ¿verdad?.

Si.- dijo Casey, asintiendo.- ey, ¿tienen alguna idea de que fue lo que pasó aquí afuera?.

Probablemente fue una banda rival.- dijo ella, apartando su lápiz.- Siendo los nuevos, las Cinco Garras han hecho un montón de enemigos. No es la primera banda que vemos caer así. Ah, ustedes dos deberían pasar la noche en otro lugar. Esta noche habrá mucho movimiento por aquí y, bueno, no vamos a ser capaces de limpiar este lugar lo suficientemente rápido, si entienden lo que les quiero decir.

¿Eh?.- Casey hizo una mueca al comprender.- Oh. Huacala. Si, buscaremos otro lugar. Tal vez un hotel.

Genial. Háganos un favor y deje esas luces suyas encendidas. Odiaría tener que hacer el trabajo con mi linterna.

Si, claro. Buena suerte y todo eso.- Cuando se fue, se volteó y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de April, dejándola enterrar su rostro en su camiseta.- Vamos, te llevaré adentro.

La condujo hacia el interior justo en el instante en que llegaba una camioneta de la prensa, cerrando la puerta antes de que ningún periodista pudiera acercarse. La tienda se veía tan ordenada y limpia por dentro, sin hoyos de balas o vidrios rotos o sangre. Como si se tratara de cualquier otra noche, excepto por los flashes de las cámaras afuera. Casey cerró las cortinas y se volvió, retrocediendo luego con una exclamación de sorpresa.

Miguelangel y Donatello ayudaron a April a acomodarse en un sofá, mientras Raphael empujaba una de las sillas para que Splinter se sentara. Saludó con una seña a Casey y luego fue a sentarse en un mostrador cercano.

Supongo que ya todos vieron lo que quedó.- dijo.

Lo vimos.- respondió Don.- Desde el techo.

No lo entiendo.- dijo April, apretando con fuerza la mano de Miguel. Éste se sentó en el brazo del sofá y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.- ¿Qué pasó con él? El Leo que conozco jamás habría hecho esto.

Me temo que pasé por alto las señales de alerta.- Dijo Splinter.- creí que sólo estaba descansando, recuperando sus fuerzas. No me di cuenta de la verdadera extensión de sus heridas.

No lo entiendo, maestro.- dijo Miguel.- yo no vi ningún problema.

Las batallas dejan otras heridas aparte de las físicas- Dijo Splinter.- Actuaba normal la mayor parte del tiempo, pero mirando hacía atrás, algunas de las señales eran demasiado obvias.

Apenas si come.- Dijo Raphael asintiendo.- Se sienta en la oscuridad todo el tiempo.

Más que eso.- Dijo Splinter.- Un par de días atrás, lo escuché practicando durante la noche. Cuando estuvo demasiado tiempo en silencio, fui a echarle un vistazo. Estaba de pie, completamente inmóvil. Permaneció de esa forma por varias horas.

¿Cómo meditando?- preguntó Miguel.

Probablemente sólo estaba atrapado en un algún recuerdo poderoso.- Dijo Don.- O pudo haber estado catatónico. Es uno de los síntomas de la esquizofrenia.

¿Qué?.- se atragantó Miguel.- ¿Leo se está volviendo loco?.

No, eso no. La ciencia moderna lo llamaría stress post traumático.- Explicó Donatello.- Lo que significa que tenemos una tortuga muy perturbada.

Pero parecía estar todo bien cuando hablé con él.- Dijo April.- Hasta me dio un susto como lo hace Miguel todo el tiempo.

Si.- Dijo Casey.- Cuando hablé con él, estaba más preocupado por ustedes, chicos. Absolutamente normal.

Hasta que se vio envuelto en una pelea.- Dijo Raphael, mirando hacía las ventanas cerradas.- Escuchen, él me contó más acerca de lo que le había pasado, pero no quise decirles nada porque sentí que traicionaba su confianza.

Creo que él quería que nos contaras.- Dijo Don.- Así él no tendría que hacerlo. Cuando hablé con él más tarde, se preguntó si tu siquiera lo habías escuchado.

Oh, yo escuché muy bien. Dijo que estaba atrapado en un lugar compuesto de un montón de pasadizos y habitaciones todos conectados, y que no había forma de saber donde estaban y que constantemente estaban matando cosas.

¿Cosas?- Preguntó Casey.

No dio muchos detalles, sólo que trataban de matarlas. Algunas de ellas eran realmente pequeñas y rápidas y otras eran tan grandes que... – Se detuvo un momento.- ... que cuando las mataban tenían que escarbar sus cuerpos para pasar.

¿Tenían?.- Preguntó Casey.

Si. Dijo que al principio eran tres, él, una chica y un tipo llamado Félix.

¿Félix?- Exclamó April, incorporándose y observándolos a todos.- Así fue como llamó al ultimo, a ese con quien... se estaba riendo.- Al guardar silencio, Casey explicó rápidamente que fue lo que vieron al encenderse las luces: un hombre, alto y negro, apuntando su arma hacía el rostro de Leo, la espada de éste contra cuello del hombre y como ambos se relajaron al reconocerse.

Todos se estremecieron al pensar en lo cerca que habían estado de perder a su hermano.

¿Realmente hizo todo esto?.- Preguntó Miguel quedamente.- Es decir... todos esos cuerpos...

No fue todo obra de él.- Dijo Casey.- Creo que la mayor parte de la banda se disparó entre sí por accidente. Pero algunos, si. Fue Leo.

Ese Félix.- Dijo Splinter.- ¿Cómo era él?.

Un tipo grande, negro, con pelo rasta.- Dijo Casey.- De verdad grande. O sea, no era como George Foreman, pero no me gustaría encontrarme con él en un callejón.

Usaba un viejo uniforme del ejercito.- Dijo April.- Del tipo que venden en las tiendas y... estaba todo empapado.

¿Por la lluvia?.- Preguntó Miguel. April negó con la cabeza y él no volvió a preguntar.

Se fueron cuando comenzaron a sonar las sirenas.- Dijo Casey.- No sé por donde se fueron.

Mientras los demás compartían sus opiniones, Donatello abrió su bolso y sacó su comunicador. Lo accionó, encendiéndose la pantalla. Cuatro puntos rojos parpadearon en la superficie cuadriculada, tres juntos y uno varias cuadras más lejos.

Creo que puedo encontrarlo.- Dijo Don.- Olvidó que todos los comunicadores tienen un rastreador. Así podremos seguirlo.

¿Y luego qué?- Preguntó Raph.- ¡Ey Leo, creemos que te estas volviendo loco, ven a casa y déjanos encerrarte por un rato!.

Eh...

Debe ser traído de vuelta a casa.- Dijo Splinter.- No para encerrarlo, pero sí para ayudarlo a recobrarse. Y también para mantenerlo separado de su nuevo amigo. Si Leonardo es el responsable de esta masacre, tiemblo al pensar en lo que esos dos serán capaces de hacer juntos.

Vamos andando entonces.- Dijo Raphael.- Miguel, tu y Don vengan conmigo. April, si tu y Casey quieren quedarse en nuestro hogar por un tiempo...- Casey miró a April que todavía se veía descompuesta.

Esa es una mejor idea. Sólo déjame ir por algunas cosas.

Al ponerse todos de pie y partir en distintas direcciones, Splinter puso una mano en el brazo de Raphael, reteniéndolo por un momento. Le habló en voz baja, para que sólo él escuchara.

Sé cauteloso cuando lo encuentres. Trata de evitar una pelea.

Si, maestro. No quiero lastimarlo.- Splinter asintió con un suspiro.

Esto ha sido duro para todos, pero especialmente para ti. Sin Leonardo, has tenido que ser fuerte para tus hermanos y para mi. Lo que sea que pase esta noche, debes saber que estoy orgulloso de ti.

Eso no le quitaba a Raphael el peso de la responsabilidad de encima, pero le ayudaba a soportarlo mejor. Sonrió y asintió.

Lo traeré de vuelta, maestro. Lo prometo.

Sin tener realmente dónde ir y sin ninguna prisa por decidirlo, dos figuras caminaban entre los callejones y aceras, manteniéndose en la oscuridad de las calles alumbradas sólo por unos cuantos postes de luz. Félix tenía sus manos en los bolsillos, su cuchillo a salvo en una cartuchera sujeta a su cinturón. Leonardo caminaba con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja. Había sacado una de las fundas de su espalda y la había asegurado a su cintura, para tomarla más fácilmente desde ahí. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la cantidad de sangre que traían entre sus ropas. Estaban acostumbrados a llevar mucha más.

... descubrí que me habían enlistado como desaparecido.- Dijo Félix.- Pude haber vuelto a trabajar, pero después de todo, no puedes sólo sentarte y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Por eso las Garras Blancas?.

Podía pelear un poco. Hacerme cargo de un par de bandas pequeñas, ganar suficiente dinero para pagar la renta. ¿Tu?.- Leo sacudió la cabeza.

Sólo me he sentado en la oscuridad. Ya no confió en la luz.

Si... esa era una de las cosas buenas de las Garras. Hacían todo su trabajo de noche.

Un poste de luz alumbraba la esquina, así que dieron vuelta, metiéndose en un callejón y continuando su camino, lentamente alejándose de la lluvia. No demasiado lejos, oyeron unos susurros detenerse repentinamente, pero siguieron avanzando, pasando junto a los tarros y contenedores de basura. Dos figuras a la izquierda, tres a la derecha y la luz de la luna reflejándose en las hojas de sus navajas. Se oyó el siseo del metal y el ruido de una cartuchera al ser abierta. En el silencio, sin los constantes aullidos y gritos, Leonardo se dio cuenta de que podía oír el sonido de la piel al ser cortada, el gorgotear de una garganta cercenada y el golpe de alguien estrellándose contra el piso. La sangre brotando de varias arterias sonaba como el arroyo de la guarida; los dedos rasgando inútilmente el pavimento, como ratas.

No hubo gritos. Un minuto después, aparecían por la acera, Leo deslizando su espada de vuelta a su funda, Félix poniendo su cuchillo de nuevo en su cinturón.

No creo que pueda encontrar otra banda.- Dijo Félix.- Creo que ya puedo soportar el volver a trabajar. Comenzar de a poco, sin apuro.

Que suerte. – Dijo Leo.- El maestro me puso a trabajar casi de inmediato. El asunto de las Garras era mi primera tarea.

Esa mujer, O'neil, ¿ es amiga tuya?, es una chica valiente.

Cuando tienes cuatro ninjas cuidándote la espalda... – Félix rió, una risa profunda que retumbó en su pecho.

Tortugas ninja mutantes.- Dijo, repasando cada palabra.- De todas las cosas raras que vi en el ejercito, tu definitivamente te llevas el primer premio, hombre.

Adolescente.- Corrigió Leo.- Sólo tengo dieciséis.

¿Dieciséis? ¿Me estas hueviando?, no te ofendas, pero es difícil de creer... – Leo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

No hay problema. Todos los humanos se ven igual para mi también.- Félix se volvió a mirarlo, luego rió de nuevo.

Es bastante justo. Vamos, conozco un pequeño antro que nos servirá hasta el amanecer. Será lo suficientemente oscuro para ti.

_Asintiendo, Leonardo lo siguió, con los brazos cruzados de nuevo y la cabeza baja. El viento, frío y poderoso, arrastró una hoja de periódico hacía ellos, mientras el agua corría por los desagües. En algún lugar, a la distancia, un club nocturno emitía un débil y constante palpitar, cómo si Nueva York misma estuviera viva, y todos sus demonios caminaran por sus calles._


	7. Parte 7

**Parte 7**

No lo entiendo.- Dijo Miguel, corriendo detrás de Raphael, quien corría detrás de Donatello- ¿Porqué estamos yendo por todas partes en vez de ir directo hacía él?.

Pasaron frente a un callejón y se detuvieron en la entrada, buscando humanos antes de cruzar la calle y correr hacía otro callejón, chapoteando en las frías pozas de agua.

Porque van a enloquecer en cuanto nos vean.- Dijo Raphael.- Quiero saber si han hecho algo más en las ultimas horas además de dar un paseo.

Yo creo que no vale la pena especular si podemos preguntarle a él.

Miguel, a estas alturas, no confiaría en él ni siquiera para preguntarle cuál es la izquierda o la derecha.- Raphael notó un muro agujereado junto un poster todo roto, que le resultaba muy familiar y llamó adelante.

Oye Don, ¿estamos yendo en círculos?

Sólo estoy siguiendo el movimiento que registra el rastreador. Dijo éste.- Puede decirme en qué dirección ir, pero no cuantas veces pasaron por aquí. Si dieron vueltas por aquí cinco veces, iremos por aquí cinco veces.

¿Para que irán en círculos?- Preguntó Miguel. Raphael sacudió la cabeza.

No lo sé. Tal vez no se den cuenta de lo que están haciendo. Si Leo puede quedarse de pie soñando despierto por horas, no me sorprende que los dos puedan ir caminado en círculos.

Uy, viejo.- Al detenerse nuevamente en la entrada del mismo callejón. Miguel se apoyó contra la pared y respiró con dificultad.- Ya sé, ¿por qué no los espero aquí y ustedes hacen todos los círculos?, No tiene sentido que todos nos quedemos sin aliento... ¡ay!- Miguel se tambaleó cuando Raphael lo agarró por el caparazón y lo arrojó hacía atrás un par de metros.

No estoy de humor.- Dijo Raphael.

Viejo, no eres divertido. Leo no habría hecho eso.- Don miró sobre su hombro por un momento.

No creo que podamos volver a saber que es lo que haría Leo... ¡Whooa!- Se resbaló y golpeó el pavimento con el hombro, girando sobre su caparazón por un par de metros. Logró detenerse al chocar contra un muro, se sentó y frotó la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras revisaba el aparato rastreador.- No se rompió nada.- Dijo.- ¿Con qué me tropecé?.

Con dificultad para ver en la oscuridad, Raphael se arrodilló y miró más de cerca un bulto en el suelo. Hundió la punta de su sai bajo éste y lo levantó con energía un par de centímetros. Escarabajos y cucarachas corrían sobre él, pero el olor y la forma le dijeron suficiente.

No con qué, Don. Con quién.

Oh... Dios... – Don gateó hasta sus pies y luego se volvió, pero entonces vio un segundo cuerpo frente de él.- Aquí hay otro.

Tengo como tres más por acá,- Dijo Miguel, acercándose a Raphael.- creo... Están hechos un desastre. Leo fue...?

Revisa el corte.- Dijo Raphael inclinando el cuerpo hasta que la cabeza cayó hacía atrás, su cuello estaba cortado casi a la mitad. Un largo cuchillo cayó de sus dedos azules.- Deben haber tratado de sorprenderlos y nunca supieron qué los golpeó.- Se volvió a ver a Donatello, quien ahora estaba apoyado contra la pared opuesta, con la cabeza vuelta hacía otra parte.- Raphael suspiró y se puso de pie.- Vamos, sigamos. No puede haber ido en círculos toda la noche.

No hubo chistes por parte de Miguel, ni comentarios por parte de Donatello. En vez de eso, corrieron en silencio junto a él, incapaces de correr al frente o detrás.

El bar era una larga habitación con una barra que abarcaba la mitad de ella y un puñado de mesas en la parte de atrás, viejo, con cuadros de Manhattan desprendidos de las paredes y, sobre el bar, extendida, una enorme bandera americana. En la esquina trasera del bar, donde la luz se rehusaba a llegar y junto a la salida de emergencia, Félix y Leonardo se sentaron con las espaldas contra la pared. Aunque el lugar estaba concurrido, nadie les prestaba la menor atención, demasiado concentrados en el partido de basketball que transmitían por televisión. Un salud se escuchó cuando Nueva York anotó un tiro de tres puntos y otra ronda fue servida. Félix se echó para atrás y puso una pierna sobre la silla restante mientras su mano sostenía su vaso.

Leonardo observaba a los humanos interactuar, encontrando a algunos como Casey, a algunos como April. Unos cuantos actuaban como Raph, un poco demasiado dispuestos a discutir y armar jaleo, y unos pocos como él mismo, discutiendo con los Raphaeles. Si alguno entraba por la puerta del frente, era bienvenido al circulo y, de alguna forma, una cerveza lograba encontrar rápidamente su camino hasta las manos de él o ella. Si era ella, más rápidamente aún.

La mayoría son soldados.- dijo Félix, apuntando hacía la multitud.- Puedes saberlo por los cortes de cabello.

¿Cortos?

Sip. Tu cabello sólo crece si estas en terreno por un tiempo. Incluso las chicas lo llevan corto.

El bar era cálido, mientras que la noche era fría. Leonardo cerró los ojos y se echó hacía atrás en su silla. Su propio vaso estaba vacío sobre la mesa y el alcohol lentamente hacía su trabajo, dejándolo relajarse y escuchar el murmullo de la multitud y los autos que ocasionalmente pasaban por la calle. Nueva York anotaba otra vez. Brindis. La puerta se abría, alguien entraba, alguien tenía que salir.

Ya veo por qué te gusta aquí.- dijo Leo.- Félix asintió una vez.

Está vivo. Al menos por un rato, puedes olvidarte de todo.

Habían demasiadas cosas de las que no podía olvidarse, las responsabilidades se amontonaban sobre él. Raphael. Miguelangel. Donatello. Splinter. April. Casey.

Raphael podía salir con Casey y vivir. Miguelangel había descubierto las historias y la poesía y pasaba el tiempo con la hermana mayor de April. Donatello tenía su laboratorio y sus inventos. Splinter se dedicaba a la meditación y a la filosofía. Todo lo que tenía para sí mismo eran unos cuantos bocetos, historia militar y defender a su familia. ¿Era tan difícil ver que su habitación estaba casi vacía? ¿Qué sus katas se habían debilitado?.

¿Alguna vez piensas en ella?- Preguntó Félix.

Todo el tiempo.- Leo sacudió la cabeza y recordó su cara destajada mientras se desmayaba. – No merecía irse de esa forma.

No puedo soportar pensar que él sigue con vida. Sin castigo.- Leonardo abrió los ojos y se volvió a verlo, dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir.

Recuerdo que dijiste que debíamos dejárselo a Dios.

Eso dije. Pero nunca dije cómo Dios iba a hacerse cargo.- Una risa amarga, sin nada de humor.

Ok.- Dijo Leo, considerándolo.- ¿Crees que siga ahí?.

Probablemente. ¿Crees que sepa que salimos?.

Estoy seguro de que lo sabe.- Leo respiró profundo y se sentó derecho.- Somos más rápidos de lo que éramos tres meses atrás. Probablemente podamos hacerlo.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, mirando tanto a los vasos vacíos como a la nada. El juego estaba llegando a su ultimo minuto, alargado por el tiempo extra y varios tiros penales más. El bar estaba silencioso mientras todos aguardaban.

Vamos a hacerlo ahora.- Dijo Félix.- Antes que se me pase la cerveza y lo piense mejor.

Bien.- Murmuró Leo para sí mismo.- Bien. Pero primero necesito recoger un par de cosas de casa.- Félix terminó su bebida y asintió una vez.

Lo mismo por acá. Quiero tener algo más que un cuchillo cuando lo enfrente, poner un par de asuntos en orden, por si acaso. ¿La bodega, en una hora a partir de ahora?.

Está bien para mi.

Nueva York anotaba y ganaba. Mientras la concurrencia brindaba y compraba otra ronda, ellos se iban por la puerta de atrás, hacía la noche, caminando en distintas direcciones.

Quince minutos después, tres tortugas se detenían en el techo. Miguel miró por sobre la cornisa mientras los soldados dejaban el lugar.

Yo no creo que esté aquí, chicos.

No más.- Dijo Don, presionando un par de botones en su aparato.- Pero lo estuvo por una buena media hora, al menos. La señal todavía es fuerte.

Oh, diablos.- Dijo Miguel.- ¿Creen que haya sido visto?- Raphael sacudió la cabeza y registró la calle en todas direcciones.

No lo creo. No hay gritos ni nada.- Se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento. Habían estado corriendo por casi una hora. Por más que quería mirar dentro y ver que había interesado a Leo, no había tiempo.- Ok, por dónde ahora.

Al Este.- Dijo Don, los otros lo siguieron fuera del edificio, de vuelta a la calle. Corrieron por unos cuantos segundos hasta que chocaron con Donatello al detenerse éste abruptamente. Todos cayeron en desorden.

¡Au!- se quejó Miguel.- ¿Por qué te detienes así?.

Esperen... – Donatello luchó por liberar sus manos y recoger el aparato de donde había caído.- Sigue yendo derecho, pero la señal es más débil ahora. Como si hubiera una interferencia.

¿Esta muy lejos?- preguntó Raphael quitándose a Miguel de encima.

No, la señal debiera ser fácil de recoger en éste radio. Algo debe estarla bloqueando.- Mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, notó una tapa de alcantarilla cerrada, justo en el interior de un callejón.- Creo que está bajo tierra. Eso es lo que hace que la señal se debilite.

¿Bajo tierra?- Miguel siguió su mirada hasta la cubierta de la alcantarilla.- Pero eso significa que va a casa, eso es bueno, ¿no?.

Tal vez.- Dijo Raphael.- Bien, vamos a seguirlo, pero recuerden; no hay forma de saber de lo que es capaz. Especialmente con April y Casey yendo en la misma dirección.

Esperen un minuto.- Dijo Don, cambiando el aspecto de su rastreador. Escucharon un agudo beep y luego la cara de Splinter apareció en la pantalla.- Maestro Splinter, ¿Todavía está donde April?.

Si. Ella todavía está empacando... – La voz de Casey vino desde alguna parte detrás de él.

¿Una caja de herramientas? ¿Para qué vamos a llevarnos una caja de herramientas?

¡Mira,- Gritó April de vuelta.- no voy a regresar por unos cuantos días y no quiero olvidar nada!

Pero puedes tomar prestadas las de Donny...

¡Me llevo mi caja de herramientas y se acabó!- Splinter suspiró y miró sobre su hombro, justo a tiempo para esquivar una almohada voladora.

Están discutiendo otra vez, pero es preferible a verla llorando.

En la calle, Raphael miró por sobre el hombro de Donatello.

Maestro, creemos que Leo se dirige a casa. Podría ser buena idea que mantuviera a April y Casey en la tienda por un rato más. No quiero que corran peligro estando allí, con Leo actuando así.

De acuerdo. Raphael, luces alterado, ¿ha ocurrido algo?.- Raphael asintió una vez, aún pensando que con eso sentía que delataba a su hermano.

Si, maestro. Encontramos unos cuantos cuerpos más. Creo que atacaron a Leo y a Félix y luego... fue igual que como ocurrió en frente de la tienda.

Entiendo. Tengan cuidado cuando lo vean. Aunque él sea su hermano, estoy comenzando a temer por su seguridad.

Si maestro.- Raphael retrocedió mientras Donatello volvía a cambiar el aparato a su modalidad de rastreador. Mientras caminaban hasta el acceso del drenaje, Raph río una vez, con la cabeza baja.

¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Miguel.

Sólo pensaba. Solía odiar cuando Leo me delataba y ahora, aquí estoy yo delatándolo a él.

Un continuo gotear de agua en alguna parte de la guarida era el único ruido cuando entró. Leonardo dejó las luces apagadas al dirigirse a su habitación, hacía la mesa en la parte de atrás. Se arrodilló frente a ella, levantando la parte de arriba, revelando un largo compartimiento lleno de sus pocas cosas personales. Todo lo demás en la habitación provenía de Splinter, sus estantes para libros y las mesas pequeñas, unas cuantas lámparas de papel, y armas con las que ocasionalmente practicaba en su gran y vacía habitación.

Pero ahí guardaba sus varios libros de arte que habían logrado llegar hasta sus manos y la colección de cómics, incluyendo la saga de Dark Phoenix; Sandman: The Wake y Watchmen.

Y bocetos, docenas de bocetos, sus hermanos, April, Casey, Splinter, el puente sobre el arroyo. El arco de una espada cruzando el aire. Varios mostraban el horizonte de Manhattan bañado por la luz de la luna, algunos antes, otros después. Y la dama de la libertad en la bahía. Ella era uno de sus temas favoritos, juzgando por el gran numero de dibujos, algunas veces en rígidas líneas negras, otras en rayos de luz impresionistas. Algunas veces, nada más que una silueta sosteniendo una luz en la oscuridad.

Apartó los dibujos. Esa mesa también contenía docenas de granadas de humo y bombas de luz que Donatello había hecho para él, y pequeñas botellas de veneno. Se guardó varias granadas y bombas, luego se quitó las fundas y sacó las espadas de ellas. Abrió una botella de cianuro y vertió en el interior lo suficiente para cubrir el interior. Luego volvió a envainar las espadas.

Tarea hecha. Dio media vuelta y se fue, olvidando la mesa mientras se concentraba en su cita con Félix y en preparar su venganza. Caminó fuera de la habitación y dio un salto hasta el piso de abajo, aterrizando en cuatro e irguiéndose lentamente. Antes de estar de pie por completo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Raphael.- dijo, volteándose. Las luces se encendieron, cegándolo momentáneamente. Volvió la cabeza hacía otro lado hasta que pudo soportarlas y encontró a Miguelangel y a Donatello flanqueando a Raphael, de pie entre él y la puerta.

Leonardo.- Dijo Raphael, asintiendo una vez.- ¿Vas a alguna parte?.

Fuera de mi camino.

No puedo hacer eso.- Dijo Raphael.

Seguro que puedes. Sólo hazte a un lado.

Haz matado gente. Gente que no necesitaba morir.- Una corta risa divertida provino de él.

Si no los hubiera matado esta noche, habrían regresado otra vez. Liquidé el problema. Además, no los maté a todos.

¿Viste lo que dejaste?- Gruñó Raphael.- Había sangre por todos lados, cuerpos cortados...

Dejé un desastre, ¿es eso lo que te molesta?- Leo comenzó a reír, sin prestar atención a como Miguel y Don se encogían al escucharlo.- Lo siento, la próxima vez limpiaré.

Leo...

No. Las espadas no fueron hechas para sentimentales. Si no puedes aguantar un campo de batalla real, entonces manda tus sais a paseo y corre a esconderte con April. Ahora, fuera de mi camino.

No puedo dejarte ir. Splinter quiere que permanezcas aquí.

Al diablo con él. Ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo sin mi, puede hacerlo malditamente bien sin mi de nuevo.

La mano de Raphael fue hasta su sai. Detrás de él, Miguel y Don hicieron lo mismo. Leonardo los vio y comenzó a sonreír.

Ustedes vieron lo que les hice a las Garras Blancas ¿y aún así quieren pelear conmigo?.- Raphael no mostraba emoción alguna.

Si eres capaz de hacernos eso a nosotros, entonces definitivamente no puedo dejarte ir.

Por un momento, Leo estuvo casi orgulloso de él. Claro que Raph tenía a sus hermanos para apoyarlo, pero Leo estuvo seguro de que, incluso sin ellos, igual pelearía. Y no había saltado directamente hacía él, permanecía calmado, calculando su próximo movimiento. Había avanzado mucho en tres meses. Todos lo habían hecho.

Cometieron un solo error.- Dijo.

¿A si?- dijo Miguel, mordiendo el anzuelo donde Raphael no lo haría.

Si.- Leo adoptó una posición de defensa, respirando suavemente.- Debieron golpearme cuando las luces se encendieron.


	8. Parte 8

**Parte 8.**

Haciendo una finta a Raphael, Leo, en vez de esquivar el puño de éste y taclear a Miguelangel, los arrojó a ambos al suelo, amortiguando su caída y dejando a Miguel sin aire. Leo bloqueó su derecha, apenas evitando el bo de Donatello, dando volteretas hacía adelante, llegando hasta el salón principal. Raphael lo siguió, sus sais relucían a la luz. Leonardo contrajo el rostro al golpearle el brillo en la cara, retrocediendo nuevamente.

No tiene que ser de esta forma.- Dijo Raph. Sus golpes no estaban dirigidos a tocarlo, sólo a hacerlo retroceder.- ¡No quiero pelear contigo!.

Seguro que no.- retrocedió hasta la pared y sus manos la recorrieron, sin suerte, sólo pudo agarrar sus viejas fundas, vacías pero aún pesadas. Se las arrojó con fuerza a Raphael, lanzándose contra él, hacía sus piernas.

Raphael giró a la izquierda para esquivarlas, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, mientras Leo se abalanzaba hacía adelante. Retrocedió, pensando que su hermano pretendía quebrarle las piernas, pero en vez de eso Leo se detuvo, barriendo sus pies y derribándolo. Mientras aterrizaba sobre su espalda, Leo pasó junto a él, tan rápido como una sombra, atacando a Donatello.

Tenía que mantenerse fuera del alcance de ese bo. De roble sólido, el staff de Donatello era lo suficientemente pesado para destrozar huesos y Don era lo suficientemente rápido para girar 180 grados sin detenerse. Silbó a través del aire al poner su hermano más y más fuerza en sus vueltas, gruñendo frustrado al no poder golpearlo. Cada vez que golpeaba, Leo ya se había movido fuera del camino.

El staff giró en un poderoso arco hacía la cabeza de Leo, tan poderoso que Donatello perdió el control y la fuerza del giro lo sacó de balance, haciéndolo tambalear hacía la derecha. Leonardo golpeó su muñeca, arrojando el staff de sus manos. Antes de que golpeara el suelo, Leo se había inclinado y la había agarrado, enterrándolo en el pecho de Don. Su hermano cayó hacía atrás por lo que Leo no vio el nunchako dirigiéndose hacía él hasta que apenas pudo bloquearlo, atrapando la punta con el bo. El crujido de la madera hizo eco en la guarida y Leo miró a los ojos a Miguel. Todo el humor y la liviandad se habían ido de ellos, dejando sólo el intento de derrotar a su hermano. Que Miguel se hubiera vuelto en su contra no le sorprendía. Le dolía.

Pero Félix estaba esperando.

Leonardo se movió hacía adelante, aguantando un golpe en su antebrazo mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Miguel con el staff, luego su pierna, su rodilla, su brazo, los golpes llovían sobre él tan rápido como era capaz. El staff comenzaba a ser sólo un borrón cuando Miguel gritó, tratando de cubrirse y cayendo de rodillas. Sin una pausa, lanzó el bo hacía atrás, perdiendo a Raphael detrás de él, pero usando su posición para golpearlo en el costado, luego en la muñeca. Con una vuelta de su brazo, hizo girar el staff golpeando la cabeza de Raphael y moviéndolo rápidamente a los lados, golpeó el hombro de Donatello. Mientras se quejaban, volvió a arrodillarse y usó toda su fuerza para arrastrar el bo en un circulo sobre el piso, golpeándolos de nuevo.

Permaneció de pie entre sus hermanos caídos, sin siquiera respirar agitadamente. Suspiró y arrojó el staff al suelo, escuchándolo rodar lejos. La fluidez, el éxtasis, el ritmo de la pelea, no había nada de eso en ello. No sentía alegría en la victoria, ni ese ímpetu embriagador sin la sangre y los gritos. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás, respirando profundo.

¿Acaso te produjo placer?.- preguntó al aire.- verme derrotándolos.

No.- Leo miró sobre su hombro a la rata en el umbral de la puerta. Con la punta de su cola golpeando el aire, Splinter se apoyó en su bastón y lo observó.

¿Entonces porqué no los ayudaste?.

Tenía la esperanza de que no lo hicieras necesario.- Splinter se paró aún más cerca, deteniéndose a sólo un brazo de distancia de su hijo mayor.- Pensé que podía confiar en ti. ¿De verdad has cambiado tanto?.

No he cambiado nada.- Leo se volvió y miró a su maestro.- Tu me entrenaste para matar. Tu me enseñaste como quitar vidas.

Sólo cuando fuera necesario.- Splinter sacudió la cabeza.- Sólo para defenderte.

¿Acaso las balas se volvieron menos letales mientras estuve fuera?- Las manos de Leo se tensaron, dispuestas a tomar sus espadas.- ¿Acaso los cuchillos perdieron su filo?.

Demasiada sangre has... – Leo soltó una risa amarga al tiempo que lo miraba con asombro.

¿De nuevo con lo de la sangre? ¿Eso es todo lo que les molesta? ¿Te sentirías mejor si hubiera quebrado sus cuellos en vez? Aún así estarían muertos. ¿Por qué me haces pelear pero nunca me dejas matar?. Estudié guerra pero nunca me dejas declararla. ¿Nuestras vidas valen menos que las de ellos acaso?.

Leonardo, no podemos convertirnos en verdugos. Por otra parte, tus estudios son para ayudarte a evitar la muerte.- Leo cerró los ojos, bajando la mirada. El descanso de la luz lo reanimaba.- "Es criminal,- Recitó.- enseñarle a un hombre a no defenderse cuando es victima de constantes ataques." (1) - Se volvió a mirar a su maestro.- He estudiado más que guerra. La historia militar es la totalidad de la historia.

¿Y que te ha enseñado la historia?- preguntó Splinter, aumentando la fuerza con la que apretaba el bastón.

Dos cosas.- Dijo Leo.- Que la muerte es mala dependiendo de quien cuente la historia.

¿Y la segunda?.

Que me estas entreteniendo para que ellos puedan recuperarse y ayudarte a detenerme.- Leo dio un paso adelante, usándolo para saltar mientras Splinter hacía girar su bastón hacía su cara. Apenas evitó la punta de éste, aterrizando tras Splinter, rodando para evitar el próximo golpe que pasó sobre su cabeza e irguiéndose.- Usa a Raphael de ahora en adelante. Ya he tenido suficiente de escucharte.

Leonardo, tres meses de luchas constantes han traumatizado tu mente.- Dijo Splinter apartando su mano.- Déjanos ayudarte.

Leo retrocedió como si fuera una serpiente.

Raphael puede llevar la carga de ahora en adelante. Estoy harto de ella. Estoy harto de soportarlo todo. ¡Estoy harto de ti!.- Su mano fue hasta su espalda y tomó la empuñadura de su espada, desenvainándola. Splinter se paralizó cuando una gota de liquido brilló a la luz y cayó al suelo. No había duda de lo que era. Retrocedió, alzando su bastón en defensa.

La espada de Leo pasó junto a él, cortando el cable expuesto a lo largo de la pared. Hubo un relampagueo y luego la guarida quedó a oscuras.

Al principio, Splinter se preguntó porqué había hecho eso. Todos sabían cómo pelear en la oscuridad, era difícilmente una ventaja para él. Entonces, la pelea comenzó otra vez y tuvo que bloquear un golpe hacía su cara.

Crujido de madera otra vez. Se dio cuenta de que Leonardo debía haber recuperado el staff de Donatello. Bloqueó otro golpe, luego otro y luego se hicieron demasiado rápidos para bloquearlos. El golpe que lo derribó no había sido tan poderoso como podía haber sido, lo suficiente para sacarlo de balance, más que para romperle algún hueso. Escuchó otros golpes en la oscuridad y a Raphael gimiendo de dolor. Debía haber tratado de atacar a su hermano al apagarse las luces.

¡Maldita sea, Leo!, ¡¿qué demonios...?!.- Volvió a gritar Raph.

No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- Leo hizo girar el Staff con toda su fuerza, arreglándoselas para enviar a Raphael rodando por el piso.- Tu tienes que concentrarte para pelear en la oscuridad. Pero para mi, es como estar en casa.

Splinter frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras un moretón comenzaba a formarse. Leonardo era demasiado bueno en la oscuridad como para estar usando los métodos que le había enseñado. El tenue resplandor de las pantallas de televisión en standby, la débil luz del acuario de Donatello en el segundo piso ¿Era esa en verdad toda la luz que necesitaba Leonardo, o siquiera la que podía soportar?.

Por varios segundos, la guarida permaneció en silencio. Escuchó los quejidos de Donatello mientras se dirigía a la sala, chapoteando en el arroyó que no pudo ver en al oscuridad. Entonces una lámpara se encendió y otras luces pronto la siguieron, hasta que la guarida estuvo iluminada otra vez.

Uno de ellos, Miguelangel, le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Raphael estaba de pies y manos, impulsándose a sí mismo de pie. Donatello se apoyó contra una de las columnas y se agarró la cabeza con una mueca de dolor. Leonardo se había ido.

¡Maldita sea!.- Siseó Raphael- No puedo creer lo rápido que es.

Ni siquiera pude tocarlo. – Dijo Don, sentándose en la escalera circular.- Y luego, cuando agarró mi staff...

Donnie... – Interrumpió Raph.- ¿Todavía puedes...?

Ya estoy chequeando.- Donatello sacó su aparato rastreador y un puntito verde parpadeó en la pantalla.- Sip, todavía no se da por enterado. La pregunta es, ¿queremos ir tras él?.

¿Y que nos de una paliza otra vez?.- Preguntó Miguel ayudando a Splinter a sentarse.- Olvídalo, viejo. No me gustó la primera lección, no ando buscando una segunda.

Pero, no les dio "una paliza"- Dijo Splinter.- Sólo usó un staff. Se contuvo.

Esperen un segundo.- Dijo Raphael, absorto en sus pensamientos.- La ultima vez que peleé con él, fue lo mismo, realmente rápido, pero también muy suave. Y lo de las Garras Blancas, aquellos fueron puros golpes rápidos.- Miguel hizo un gesto de asco.

¿Te pusiste a mirarlos?, cielos, Raph...

Lo que quiero decir es que sólo usó sus espadas. No usó sus puños, no dio patadas. Y no estaba siquiera magullado. Con todas esas balas volando, debió moverse realmente rápido.

O sea,- Dijo Don.- Es rápido, eso ya lo sabemos.

Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir.. -Dijo Splinter.- Debe ser rápido porque eso es todo lo que tiene. Tal vez se haya contenido en cuanto a las espadas, pero no tenía opción en cuanto a contener su fuerza. No es tan fuerte como solía ser.

¿De verdad?- Preguntó Miguel.- ¿Cómo es eso?.

No importa ahora. Podemos con él. - Dijo Raphael.- Si tiene que seguir moviéndose, los tres podremos derrotarlo.

Suficiente.- Dijo Splinter.- Él ya les lleva ventaja. Vayan y tráiganlo de vuelta.- Puso su mano en el brazo de Raphael antes de que pudiera seguir a sus hermanos, y le dijo en voz baja, sólo para que él lo escuchase.- Debes estar atento a sus espadas. Creo que están envenenadas.

¿Qué?.- Rapha abrió los ojos de par en par.- Ooooh, viejo....

Mantén a tus hermanos a salvo.- Dijo Splinter.- Sé que es difícil, pero debes hacerlo.

Lo sé, maestro. Lo haré.- asintiendo, Raphael corrió tras sus hermanos, alcanzándolos y desapareciendo con ellos en el drenaje.

Habiéndose quedado para esperar a April y a Casey, Splinter se levantó de su silla y se encaminó hasta sus habitaciones, pasando por la de Donatello, reluciente producto de algún experimento; por la de Raphael, con cosas amontonadas a modo de gimnasio personal; y luego pasó por la de Leonardo, prácticamente vacía a excepción de unas cuantas mesas y estantes. La única decoración eran un estante de armas viejas y posters, unas lámparas de papel y... se percató de la mesa al fondo de la habitación, estaba abierta con unas cuantas paginas desparramadas encima.

Cruzó la habitación y se arrodilló frente a ella, juntando dibujo tras dibujo. Debía de haber una docena de ellos. Se quedó boquiabierto, más por la sorpresa que por la habilidad envuelta en ellos. Leonardo nunca había mostrado ningún interés por el arte, nunca emitió ninguna opinión respecto de las pinturas y esculturas que April vendía. Escondidos entre las cosas raras de la tienda, tenía varios trabajos de artistas locales y reproducciones de maestros de todo el mundo. Si Leonardo alguna vez se detuvo a mirarlos, él nunca lo vio.

Cada dibujo había sido hecho en lápiz negro, pero variaban en contenido. Podía decir cuales eran los primeros, por sus características de aficionado, pero conforme los veía, podía ver que mejoraba, había comenzado con los ejercicios básicos de perspectiva y composición hasta llegar a su familia y sus pocos amigos. Fue examinándolos uno por uno. Por primera vez, veía el mundo de la forma en que Leonardo lo hacía. A mitad de camino, descubrió los libros de arte en la esquina del interior de la mesa y los sacó, abriéndolos y hojeando sus páginas.

Muchas de ellas estaban dobladas en la punta, con notas al margen; las favoritas de Leonardo, pensó, y luego de haber visto los dibujos, podía reconocer alguno de los estilos que había usado. La sangre y la espada destajadora provenían de la Judith de Gentilechi. El dibujo de Donatello, mirando como sobresaltado desde su escritorio era el San Francis de Zuraban; April y Casey, dormidos en una cama, juntos, pero de tal forma que nunca pudieran estar lo suficientemente cerca. El numero de la pagina anotado en el dibujo lo llevó hasta La Novia del Viento de Kokoshka, con toda la inquietud de la pintura al óleo llevada al lápiz. La María Magdalena de Donatello y uno de los dibujos de la Dama de la Libertad mostraban el mismo ángulo.

El Guernica de Picasso, El Infierno del Bosco. Splinter frunció el ceño. El Juicio Final de Miguelangel. No habían obras pacíficas entre las escogidas, no habían paisajes ni mujeres en rococó. No habían retratos sin sombras, no habían sonrisas sin un significado oculto, y los dibujos eran lo mismo. El horizonte de Manhattan estaba herido y sangraba, la dama de la libertad, virtuosa y en llamas. Después de una mirada a esa selección, se preguntaba si Leonardo hubiera pintado la Mona Lisa, la habría hecho con una mirada llena de ira. Ira, estaba en todo eso. Un terrible pensamiento lo atenazó y buscó rápidamente entre los dibujos, entre las oscuras líneas de la familia y, cuando no lo encontró, volvió a mirar dentro de la mesa. Se encontró a sí mismo, enterrado bajo el veneno. Su retrato lo observaba entre sombras difuminadas, con toda la malevolencia del Cronos de Goya, como si estuviera en el proceso de devorar a sus hijos.

Splinter retrocedió y dejó que la hoja de papel resbalara de sus manos. Leonardo había dicho que no había cambiado. Entonces, ¿Qué era ahora?, ¿ira desatada?. No podía ser sólo eso, razonó, no había habido rabia en su voz la primera vez que hablaron, no había crueldad en las conversaciones con sus hermanos. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado en ese par de días?.

La carga.

Leonardo.- Susurró.- ¿Qué hemos hecho contigo?.

----

(1) Cita de Malcom X.


	9. Parte 9

Parte 9

A través del drenaje, a través de las calles, corriendo como si no le estuviese permitido detenerse, Leonardo continuó su camino hacía los muelles. De todo lo que había hecho, el ver esa mirada en los ojos de Miguel era lo que más le dolía. Todos creían que estaba loco, traumatizado, lleno de odio. Splinter se había paralizado cuando vio el veneno. Su dolor se convirtió en rabia. Después de tantos años, una vida de protegerlos¿ acaso creían que él podría lastimarlos¿asesinarlos?. Saltó sobre una escalera cerrada y de ahí a la salida de incendios, obligándose a sí mismo a detenerse en la azotea y recuperar su aliento.

Quemados. Todos los puentes estaban quemados ahora. Frunció el ceño. No, todavía estaban April y Casey, pero después de haber visto la masacre y después de lo que sus hermanos iban a contarles, ellos también se irían. Caminó a través del techo, deteniéndose en el borde de éste, mirando hacía la calle donde las luces teñían todo de oro.

Libre. Sin hermanos a quienes proteger, a quienes defender, por quienes vivir. No más pelear con ellos para hacerlos practicar, para que entrenen, para que quitasen al menos un poco de esa carga de sus hombros. No más responder ante el maestro Splinter.

No más Mario Kart con Miguel. No más jugar a las peleas con Raphael. Ya no podría darle una mano a Donatello, ya no le pediría que lo ayudase a mover los equipos más pesados. No más ajedrez con Splinter. Hizo una mueca. Sus libros y dibujos aún estaban en la guarida. No importaba.

Buscó en la parte de atrás de su cinturón y extrajo una fotografía. Dudaba que hubiesen notado que no estaba. La había sacado del marco, justo antes de irse.

Miguel miraba hacia la cámara, tomado por sorpresa mientras jugaba, en el momento en que Raphael llevaba al segundo jugador a la victoria, gritando al cruzar la línea de llegada. Detrás de él, Splinter meditaba cerca del puente y Donatello atacaba a una de sus ultimas máquinas con un destornillador. Como Leo era quien había tomado la fotografía, no aparecía en ella.

Volvió a poner la fotografía a su lugar. No había transcurrido ni la mitad de la noche y ya habían pasado muchas cosas. Respiró profundo y saltó desde la cornisa, aterrizando sobre un poste de luz y saltando hacía el pavimento. Completamente solo, corrió a través de la oscuridad, con el sonido de su propia respiración en sus oídos. Después de unos cuantos minutos, llegó a la bodega, un edificio demolido ubicado en un muelle. El océano golpeaba contra las barreras de concreto.

Tres meses atrás, Félix y él se habían encontrado en esa azotea, ambos atraídos por las extrañas luces y sonidos, aunque por diferentes razones. Esa noche volvía a encontrarse con él ahí, oculto tras una cámara de seguridad. Félix lo vio aproximarse y asintió, pero permaneció quieto. Su cuchillo aún estaba en la cartuchera de su cinturón, en vez de él desenfundó una larga semi automática. Leonardo sacó una espada. Una vez más, no había ninguna luz, pero ellos se movían como si la hubiera. Un tajo mandó a la cámara de seguridad a volar mientras corrían hacía el tragaluz y una explosión hacía llover trozos de vidrio dentro del edificio. Una granada, supuso Leo.

Él fue el primero en pasar por el tragaluz, evitando los afilados bordes y cayendo libremente varios pisos antes de atrapar una de las vigas de metal y desaparecer en la oscuridad. Detrás de él, escuchó a Félix hacer lo mismo. Hubo un grito de sorpresa debajo de ellos y el zumbar de una maquinaria. Un momento después, logró alcanzar la pared y unas cajas apiladas en una pirámide. Descendió rápidamente, sacando la otra espada tan pronto como tocó el suelo.

La luz llenaba la bodega como si el sol estuviese atrapado en ella, quemando sus ojos. Desde algún lugar, por encima de su propio alarido, escuchó a Félix gritar, luego cayó sobre una rodilla. El mundo entero se volvió blanco. Mientras se hacía un ovillo cubriéndose los ojos, escuchó una risa.

- Pensé que volverían. ¿Han venido a jugar el juego nuevamente¿ha correr en mi laberinto?.

- Sigue hablando.- susurró Leo, irguiéndose, luego habló en voz alta.- Hemos venido a matarte.

Escuchó el ruidito eléctrico de la silla de Stockman al rodar en alguna parte a su izquierda.

- Por supuesto.- Stockman bajó las luces a la normalidad y rodó de vuelta a la gran pantalla de computadora empotrada en la pared. El daño estaba hecho y dudaba que alguno de los dos pudiera volver a ver de nuevo. Pero eso no los hacía menos peligrosos, pensó, y los observó como se reorientaban a sí mismos, concentrándose en sus movimientos mientras digitaba una secuencia en su computadora.- Deberían saber que ustedes dos son los primeros en completar el juego. Nadie más ha podido llegar hasta el quinto nivel aparte de ustedes.

- Nadie ha sobrevivido al cuarto nivel, querrás decir.- Dijo Félix. Ciegamente hizo a un lado el arma y sacó el cuchillo, dirigiéndose hacía la voz de su enemigo.

- Bueno...- Stockman volvió a mirar la pantalla. Muchos puntos aparecieron en un laberinto de pasillos, todos negros a excepción de uno. Un solo punto blanco se movía ocasionalmente de una habitación a otra.- No es tan así. El espécimen hembra está sobreviviendo, pero no creo que lo logre pasado éste nivel.

¿Qué?.- Leo parpadeó con fuerza, tratando de forzar a su vista a regresar. Todo lo que pudo conseguir fueron borrones blancos sobre un fondo blanco.¿Ella está viva?

¿Pensabas que estaba muerta- La voz de Stockman estaba genuinamente sorprendida y agarró su libreta de notas y pasó las páginas.- Esto es lo que pasa cuando no puedes comunicarte con tus sujetos de prueba, un error tras otro. Estaba tan seguro de que era una regresión sicológica propia del sobreviviente. Ya que están ac�, mejor les preguntaré que efectos han sentido desde que escapa...- Fue interrumpido por fuertes explosiones, seguidas de una densa humareda negra que se arrastró por el piso, llenando la bodega.

Leonardo arrojó todas las granadas, saturando el aire e incluso el campo de juego. Sintió a Félix corriendo, pasando junto a él y escuchó el sonido del metal chocando contra el metal, su cuchillo se abalanzó contra todas las partes cibernéticas de Stockman, en busca de carne y hueso.

La ceguera estaba cediendo lentamente, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Extrajo un puñado de shurikens y se concentró en las fuentes de luz de las que podía hacerse cargo. Cuando encontró una, lanzó los trozos de metal al aire. Después de escuchar sonido de algo haciéndose pedazos, la bodega se volvió un poco más oscura. El próximo objetivo fue más fácil y ahora la oscuridad se hacía rápidamente.

Todavía no podía ver bien, pero sin luz que pudiese impedirlo, el dolor se iba y las formas volvían. Aumentó la fuerza con la que agarraba sus espadas y se dirigió dentro del humo para pelear. Cuidando de evitar a Félix, lanzó un golpe bajo hacía el suelo, apuntando hacía los motores de la silla de ruedas. En vez de encontrar metal, una descarga de electricidad corrió por la espada y a través de su brazo, enviándolo tambaleante hacía atrás, incluso al oponer su otra espada para soportar la descarga, ésta vez apretando los dientes durante la sacudida. Algo chisporroteó y decayó hasta detenerse y el pulso de electricidad a través de la espada cesó repentinamente.

¡Por fin! Gritó Félix, ahora destajando libremente.

- No celebres aún.- Rugió Stockman luchando por maniobrar su silla fuera de su alcance. Sin ser vista, su mano voló a través del panel de control de su silla.- Los envié ahí una vez...

Mientras luchaba por encontrar su objetivo, cuánto menos golpearlo, Leo vagamente se preguntaba si había una forma de rescatar a Chanta, de alguna forma sacarla del juego, sin dejar que nada más se perdiera.

Donatello seguramente podría descubrir cómo funcionaban los controles. Tal vez él habría esperado lo suficiente cómo para dejar que Stockman lo explicara antes de atacarlo.

El humo comenzaba a disiparse al mismo tiempo en que los borrones se convertían en Stockman y Félix. Con un grito triunfante, se lanzó hacía adelante, mandando su espada directamente hacia el corazón de Stockman, precipitándose entre las instalaciones, cables y tarjetas de circuitos...

Pero entonces otro destello, más pequeño pero todavía demasiado brillante, lo cegó nuevamente. Sus ojos no pudieron soportar este segundo golpe y se volteó hacia otro lado, colapsando mientras presionaba sus manos contra su cara.

Por un momento estuvo seguro de que sus ojos estaban sangrando, pero sólo era la sangre de sus asesinatos anteriores humedeciendo sus manos.

¡Leo!.

- Viejo¡es Stockman!

Leonardo casi rió.

¿Cómo diablos continúan encontrándome?.- murmuró. Sintió como uno de ellos ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros y las apartó como si quemaran, dando golpes a ciegas con su espada. Instantáneamente su hermano retrocedió fuera de su alcance.

Se arrastró hasta ponerse de pie, parpadeando rápidamente. Los borrones desparecieron más pronto esta vez y un borrón verde con una tira roja atravesando su cara estaba parado en frente de él.

¿Cuántas veces tengo que pelear con ustedes?.- siseó. Detrás de su hermano, Miguel vigilaba a Félix mientras Donatello retenía a Stockman.

- Hasta que vuelvas a casa.- Dijo Raph.

- No voy a regresar.- Dijo Leo, retrocediendo ante la mano estirada de su hermano.- Terminaré esta pelea y será todo. No volveré a verlos.

- Al diablo con eso- Dijo Raphael- terminaremos esta pelea y entonces te llevaré a casa aún si tengo que arrastrar... – El grito de Stockman llamó su atención. Con la entrada de un ultimo código, activo una de las muchas máquinas que habían en la bodega. Dos electrodos se apuntaron a sí mismos en medio del edificio, encendidos por una crepitante energía azul, emitiendo calor al convertirse en un brillo blanco. Un familiar hormigueo atacó el cuerpo de Leonardo, tambaleándose, repentinamente mareado. Finalmente ahí estaba, demasiado fuerte para luchar contra él, así que voluntariamente se rindió a la sensación de ser jalado en distintas direcciones.

Repentinamente, los brazos de Raphael nuevamente lo rodearon, inmovilizándolo y no podía sacárselo de encima sin levantar sus espadas.

- Déjame ir.- Dijo, tratando desesperadamente de desasirse de su garra.

- Nunca.

¡Tu no entiendes!.- Gritó Leo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las luces se fueron, el zumbido de los electrodos comenzó a declinar y el grito de sorpresa de Donatello desapareció, reemplazado por el traqueteo de unas garras en algún lugar cercano y el distante aullido de extrañas criaturas.

Raphael se apartó y miró a su alrededor. Imaginaba que debían estar en una habitación pequeña, pero no podía ver nada. Al acostumbrarse sus ojos, dilatándose sus pupilas lo más posible, pudo distinguir un tenue brillo en el piso, como redes luminiscentes. Se inclinó para examinarlas, pero fue detenido por la voz de su hermano.

- No las toques.- susurró.- Queman. Y se apagan si las tocas.

¿Dónde estamos?.- preguntó Raphael, aún sabiéndolo.

- En el juego.

Leonardo puso una de las espadas en su funda, reajustando su garra en la otra.

¿Qué tan bien puedes ver?

- No muy bien. Apenas puedo verte a ti.

- Eso cambiará.- Caminó hasta la puerta y escuchó afuera, entonces la abrió un poco, lentamente. Todo despejado. La abrió totalmente y se volvió hacia su hermano.- Sígueme. Félix debe estar muy cerca.

- Espera.- Dijo Raphael, tocando su hombro.¿Cómo llegamos aquí¿dónde estamos?.

- No sé y no sé.- Respondió Leo.- Es sólo un juego. Mata cualquier cosa que no sea uno de nosotros. Quédate quieto. Mantente cerca. El final del ultimo nivel es lo que nos envió aquí. Nos llevará de vuelta.

¿Qué quieres decir con "nivel"- Leo suspiró impaciente, pero se obligó a sí mismo a continuar.- Aún no sé en qué nivel estamos. A lo que sigamos avanzando deberíamos encontrar una escalera. Debemos subir por ella hasta llegar al techo.

- Espera un segundo...

- Eso es todo lo que sé.- Lo cortó Leo.- Ahora sigamos. No voy a cargarte.

- Así que es eso.- Gruño Raphael.¿Toda esta actitud es por que estas cansado de estar a cargo?. Y dices que yo soy egoísta...

¿Egoísta...- Leo puso una de sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo empujó contra la pared, manteniéndolo ahí.- He pasado los últimos quince años cargando con ustedes para que puedan tener sus propias vidas. Quince años de nada más que entrenar y practicar y de tratar que ustedes tres practiquen para no tener que hacer de su niñera en una pelea. ¿A cargo¡no he sido más que su esclavo!.- Raphael agarró la muñeca de sus hermano y la apretó con fuerza, retirándola fácilmente. En una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, su hermano no estaba ni cerca de ser lo fuerte que había sido una vez.

- Pudiste haber dicho algo, cualquier cosa.- Leo permaneció inmóvil por varios segundos, en silencio. El chasquido de las garras todavía estaba lejano.

- Lo hice.- Murmuró.

¿Qué- Raphael parpadeó.¿Cuándo, no recuerdo...

- No a ti.- Leo cerró los ojos y dejó que las memorias hablaran por sí mismas. Era fácil, las había repasado muchas veces.- "Es la responsabilidad del mayor", dijo, "sacrificarse por la familia. Se que es difícil, pero debes soportar el peso. Te estoy encomendando a ti la seguridad de tus hermanos".- Raphael no necesitaba preguntar quien había dicho eso. Bajó la cabeza.

- Lo siento. No lo sabía.

- Ya no importa.- Respiró profundo y volvió a revisar el corredor. Todavía estaba vacío. – Ahora encontremos a Félix y comencemos nuestro camino.- Raphael lo siguió en silencio.

Dentro del laboratorio de Stockman, Donatello miró furioso a su alrededor, pero sus hermanos y Félix habían desaparecido. Los electrodos se oscurecieron hasta apagarse, y de tras de ellos, cuatro nuevos puntos blancos aparecieron en la pantalla. Se volteó y los vio, emparejados y en habitaciones contiguas.

¿Qué demonios...- Levantó su bo contra la cabeza de Stockman, obligándolo a mirarlo.¿Qué hiciste¿dónde están?

- En mi propia dimensión de bolsillo.- Dijo Stockman, con voz cascada y débil. Los circuitos chisporrotearon dentro de los cortes en sus partes cibernéticas- Mi engendros tendrán éxito dónde fallaron mis ratoneros.

¿Qué- Donatello vio como la cabeza de Stockman caía hacia delante y sus ojos perdían foco. Cuando no escuchó ninguna respiración, se inclinó más cerca y puso su mano en la garganta del hombre. No había pulso. Asustado, retrocedió pero observó la herida en el área de su pecho. A pesar de la profundidad, el corte sobre la piel verdadera era relativamente menor. No podía haber muerto sólo por eso. Suspiró y se volvió hacia la computadora.¿Qué quieres decir?.

Agarró la libreta de apuntes y retrocedió en las páginas. Esquemas y teorías sobre la colapsabilidad del espacio estaban junto a detallados análisis sobre bioluminiscencia y extracción genética. Y después encontró los bocetos de los engendros de Stockman.

Completamente albinos, pensados para desarrollarse en la oscuridad, habían sido creados de cruzas entre humanos y depredadores. Humanoides, sus manos estaban hechas de tres garras, cada una de varios centímetros de largo. Sus pies tenían dos garras; sus bocas abarcaban dos tercios de sus caras sin ojos, abriendo agujeros llenos de dientes. Llenos de músculos, lucían tan fuertes como rápidos.

La próxima página contenía una criatura más pequeña, de cuatro piernas, su cuerpo era una simple masa de músculos con una boca en el medio. Por la forma en que Stockman los había dibujado, Donatello se figuraba que podían usar sus garras para agarrarse de las paredes y el techo, capaces de correr en todas direcciones sin preocuparse por la gravedad. ¿Estaban todas esas criaturas diseñadas sólo para comer y matar? No había duda de por qué Leo ya casi no comía.

La computadora lanzó un pitido y Don se volvió a verla. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la libreta de notas resbaló de sus manos. Había pensado que los puntos negros marcaban a los sujetos muertos, pero ahora, más puntos negros comenzaban a aparecer y se movían en masa hacia los puntos blancos, llenando los pasillos y fluyendo como una inundación.


	10. Parte 10

Parte 10

El suelo se sentía metálico y frío contra su rostro. Miguel se sentó, parpadeando de prisa y preguntándose quien habría apagado las luces. Mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban, se dio cuenta de que algo brillaba en el suelo y se deslizó más cerca, poniendo su cara justo enfrente de aquello. Parecían venas corriendo a lo largo de las orillas del muro, y brillando a intervalos, como los latidos de un corazón. También quemaban, así que retrocedió nuevamente, demasiado alterado como para tocarlas.

- Definitivamente no eres Leo.- Dijo una voz y Miguel se volteó hacia ella, tratando de descubrir a quien estaba hablando..- Respiras demasiado fuerte. Así que¿quien demonios eres tu?.

¿Eh, soy su hermano menor, Miguel. ¿Quién eres tu?.

- Soy Félix. Creo que él no me mencionó.

Miguel se alejó de la voz. Sonaba un poco como cuando los actores interpretan a sicópatas o a sargentos de instrucción en la Tv., sólo que no había odio en su voz. Mientras Félix hablaba, trataba de adivinar cómo era. La voz de Félix era pura ira, no irracional, no lunática, sólo enojada.

- Él no ha hablado demasiado.- dijo Miguel.- No lo tomes personal.

- No lo hago. Levántate.- Félix nunca había abandonado su cuchillo y ahora sólo lo apretaba con más fuerza, ignorando por completo su arma.¿Llevas algo afilado contigo?.

- Nop, sólo nunchakos.

- Nunchakos... si. Los recuerdo. Bruce Lee los tenía en esa película. ¿Eres así de bueno?.

- Nadie es tan bueno como él lo era, pero me acerco bastante.- Miguel se puso de pie y caminó más cerca. La luz del suelo estaba comenzando a funcionar ahora y pudo ver la silueta de Félix. Todo lo que vio después fue el reflejo de un hombre grande y negro con pelo rasta y uniforme, bastante inusual en sí mismo, salvo por el largo cuchillo con el perverso filo dentado destellando en la tenue luz.

- Eso espero, por tu bien. Si eres hermano de Leo, tal vez pelees tan bien como él. Quédate cerca, mantente en silencio. Y por el amor de Dios, podrías dejar de respirar tan fuerte.

¿eh?... ok..- Miguel no tenía idea que lo estaba haciendo, comenzó a respirar más lento, esperando lograrlo.

Siguiéndolo a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, Miguel cerró la puerta silenciosamente y miró a su alrededor todo lo que pudo. Ese tenía que ser el lugar que Raphael había descrito, pero Leo nunca había mencionado las venas que brillaban en los bordes de los muros, ni los aullidos ni los rasguidos que hacían eco a su alrededor. En la oscuridad, todo lo que podía ver era el brillo latente y la tenue forma de una esquina más adelante, llevándolos hacia un nuevo corredor.

- Oh, demonios.- susurró Félix y Miguel miró alrededor. Un momento después escuchó el ruido de garras desgarrando metal, gruñidos hambrientos, ambos acercándose.

Félix comenzó a correr y Miguel hizo lo que pudo para seguirle el paso, ocasionalmente chocando contra las paredes mientras seguía el sonido de los pies del hombre, incapaz de ver en absoluto por donde iban. Se percató demasiado tarde de que ya habían alcanzado la esquina, chocando contra la pared, volviendo la cara un segundo antes del golpe. Las pisadas de Félix ya eran difíciles de escuchar por sobre los aullidos y los rasguidos de garras.

Sonaba como Leonardo afilando sus espadas, el agudo chirrido del metal contra metal, tuvo que cubrir sus oídos con sus manos.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y lo giró, cubriendo su boca antes de que pudiera gritar. La mano era familiar, de tres dedos, y notó el resplandor de una hoja afilada, mucho más larga que la del cuchillo de Félix. De algún modo, en la oscuridad, Leo lo había encontrado.

- Silencio.- Susurró su hermano. Miguel pensó que lo había visto mirar hacia atrás y retroceder hasta el corredor, pero era difícil saber si en verdad había visto algún movimiento o sólo lo había imaginado.- Raph, agarra su mano y síguenos.

La mano de Raphael, mucho más fuerte que la de Leo, agarró su muñeca y ahora estaba siendo arrastrado por el corredor. Resentido y aliviado a la vez, mantuvo la boca cerrada, corriendo a toda velocidad, esperando que Raphael pudiera ver a su hermano mejor de lo que él podía. Probablemente así era, desde que no había vuelto a chocar con otra pared.

En la próxima esquina en la que doblaron, corrieron dentro de la primera oleada de monstruos, ensordecidos por sus gruñidos. A pesar de la oscuridad, Miguel podía ver a las criaturas lo suficiente como para reconocer sus formas, las grandes en dos patas, las pequeñas en cuatro, y todos ellos resplandeciendo en la débil luz. Se preguntó cómo era posible que brillaran hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de dientes y garras. La mano de Raph desapareció al asir sus dos sais y Miguel sacó a su vez sus chakos.

Después del primer golpe, se dio cuenta de que no serían suficientes. No había suficiente espacio como para generar la suficiente fuerza en sus giros para romper huesos. Rompió la mandíbula de uno de los monstruos grandes, enviando a otro rodando contra una pared, pero eran demasiado resistentes como para detenerse por unos huesos rotos y los pequeños se movían demasiado rápido como para mandarles un golpe. Uno de ellos brincó a través del techo y saltó hacia su cara, con las mandíbulas abiertas. Miguel trastabilló hacia atrás, demasiado lento como para hacer algo.

A mitad de camino hacia él, fue arrancado en mitad del aire, las cuatro patas agitándose mientas chillaba. Una rociada de sangre golpeó la cara de Miguel y trató de quitársela, comenzando a temblar producto de los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo.

La punta de una espada fue sostenida en alto por el tiempo que le tomó matar, luego se deslizó hacia abajo, cortando a otro en dos, mientras aún estaba lanzando lejos al primero. El corredor se llenó con gritos de muerte y agonía y Raphael volvió a agarrar su muñeca, atrayéndolohacia él. Pensó que debían estar cerca de una tubería de agua rota o de un grifo abierto, pero al chapotear por el corredor, se dio cuenta de que las pozas no eran de agua.

Cerró los ojos. Eran inútiles ahora de todas formas. Lo más que podía hacer por el momento, era correr y esperar no ponerse lento. Su primera pelea y prácticamente no había servido de nada. A pesar de sí mismo, su velocidad había comenzado a disminuir, los escalofríos en su cuerpo se transformaban en nausea. Raphael tiró de su mano, obligándolo a ir más rápido.

- Están por aquí también.- Dijo Félix desde algún lugar delante de él.- Están por todas partes.

- Tenemos que encontrar una habitación.- Dijo Leo.- Creo que los "aulladores" han estado creciendo.

- No hay mucho más que podamos hacer aquí.- dijo Félix.

Miguel se dio cuenta de que estaban susurrando y sólo entonces se percató de que los corredores estaban tranquilos de nuevo, que los gritos se habían detenido. Más criaturas se movían aún por los mismos pasillos, pero estaban cautos ahora, los asesinos habían regresado. Dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. La tranquilidad nunca había sido tan reconfortante.

- O... esperen.- Dijo Félix.- No habían "Aulladores" en los pisos inferiores, solo "hambrientos". Tal vez estemos en los niveles superiores.

- Eso espero.

Rodearon la próxima vuelta y enfrentaron a un nuevo grupo, destajando y cortando. No eran tantos en esa oportunidad y Raphael nunca se alejó de él.

Los gritos parecían ser más fuertes, los arañazos en el metal más estridentes. De hecho, podía escuchar la espada de Leo cortando a través de hueso y carne, el cuchillo de Félix apuñalando un estomago y destajando los tejidos suaves. Presionó una mano contra su boca y deseó no vomitar. Ruidos, todo eran ruidos. ¿Es que sus sentidos habían aumentado¿era eso posible en la oscuridad?

- Creo que vi una puerta.- gritó Leo por sobre los aullidos.- Directo hacia adelante, a la izquierda.

Y comenzaron a escarbar un camino. El olor de la sangré llenaba el pasillo y Miguel se preguntó si estaría fluyendo como en esa película de Kubrick con Jack Nicholson. ¿Cómo se llamaba¿por qué estaba pensando en eso en primer lugar?. A casa, quería irse a casa ya mismo. Y Donatello¿dónde estaría él¿estaba en algún lugar en la oscuridad, ese bo sería inútil ahí, sin espacio para girar, no había forma de destajar con eso. Oh, Dios déjalo estar de vuelta en el laboratorio de Stockman. Estaba soñando, tenía que ser una pesadilla, y los gritos no se detenían, lo golpeaban peor que puños.

Los gritos se detuvieron, pero el eco permaneció. Esperando ser empujado de nuevo, se volteó hacia Raphael quien simplemente permanecía inmóvil. Félix y Leo no se movían. Todo lo que oía era sangre cayendo por las paredes. El resplandor de las líneas luminiscentes era más fuerte, casi como si latiera. Después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que los latidos no calzaban con el resplandor yque estos ultimosse estaban aproximando. El piso de metal comenzaba a vibrar.

- El primer demonio.- susurró Leo.- Está entre nosotros y la puerta. Miguel, Raph, quédense detrás de nosotros.- No hubo respuesta. Miguel se preguntó si Raphael estaría en shock también, pero su mano nunca había perdió su fuerza.

Y el demonio rugía como siete truenos.

Félix y Leo no vacilaron, los escuchó correr para frenar su ataque. Miguel puso una mano en el hombro de Raphael y se acercó más. No podía ver la línea de luz más adelante por el corredor, la cosa debía estar bloqueándola con su tremenda masa. Y era rápida, los temblores provocados por sus garras golpeaban el suelo, haciendo estremecer todo el corredor. ¿Cómo podía Félix usar sólo un cuchillo contra una cosa como esa?.

Con tan poca luz, podía ver movimiento, más no las formas, pero los escuchaba trabajar juntos sin error alguno, su equipo había sido forjado tras tres meses de constantes batallas. Y, en ese momento, sabiendo lo que les esperaba si ellos llegaran a fallar, matar era algo bueno. La sangre fluyó hasta ellos, por arriba de sus tobillos, seguida por el grito triunfante de su hermano.

¡Tengo su cuello!.

Un momento después, el suelo se estremecía al caer la cosa, con un ultimo suspiro rasgando su garganta, y después se acalló definitivamente. En vez de detenerse, su hermano continuó cortando y el húmedo chapoteó de sangre y carne golpeando el suelo le indicó que era lo que estaban haciendo. Era demasiado grande para pasar por encima de él. Raphael tomó su hombro y lo guió a través, ayudándolo a atravesar el cadáver, todavía caliente y humeante en el aire frío.

Si había una habitación por ese pasillo como Leo había dicho, no se detuvieron. Embebidos por la muerte, Félix y Leo continuaron caminando, guiándolos por los corredores silenciosos. El único sonido era el de su propia respiración y vagamente recordó respirar más silenciosamente. La oscuridad comenzaba a tragárselo.

Ahora entendía, el silencio era peor que los gritos, ese juego de estar a la espera lo estaba dejando vacío por dentro, como si matar fuera el verdadero propósito.

En el interior de la bodega de Stockman, Donatello se sentó en suelo dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Los puntos negros se habían ido por ahora, aunque se preguntaba que era lo que tenía de especial ese punto negro para que los puntos blancos tardaran tanto tiempo en pasar a su alrededor. Tomó la libreta de notas otra vez y buscó una explicación.

La letra manuscrita de Stockman era peor que la de Raph, y momentáneamente consideró la idea de llamar a April para que le ayudase a descifrar la letra y sus métodos, pero la rechazó de inmediato.

Si se imaginaba bien, ya tenía que ser de día, podría llamarla, sin embargo, la quería lo más lejos de ese lugar como fuera posible. Si Félix y Leo habían podido salir de ahí, entonces otras cosas también serían capaces de hacerlo.

De alguna forma, Stockman había creado su propia dimensión de bolsillo. El odio de Donatello estaba mezclado con admiración. La tecnología, aunque insana, era pura genialidad. Siguió las ecuaciones y las teorías hasta que decidió que eso no lo ayudaría y pasó las paginas, buscando alguna falla en el sistema, o algún escape no programado. La encontró en la ultima página, el detalle de una forma de destruir la estructura dentro de la dimensión, haciéndola colapsar y matando todo en su interior. Eso tendría que esperar hasta que todos regresaran. Trató de encontrar el mecanismo que podría hacerlos regresar al mundo real, pero lanzó un gruñido cuando se vio que éste debía ser operado desde dentro. No había forma de liberarlos desde fuera.

Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer. Pero al revisar los papeles y lentamente admitir que tendría que revisar los archivos de la computadora en su lugar, los más que podía hacer por ahora, era llamar a Splinter y decirle lo que había pasado.

Y que no los esperase ese día. Afuera, el sol se alzaba en el horizonte, claro y hermoso.


	11. Parte 11

Parte 11

La excitación, la emoción de matar todo lo que encontraba en su camino y saborear su muerte, el que él estuviera vivo y ellos no, toda la diversión del juego volvía a él, tan embriagador como un buen vino. Sus espadas jamás volverían a estar limpias, sus ojos siempre verían a través de chorros de sangre y siempre habría algo que matar. Sin reglas, sin responsabilidades, sin cargas.

Miguelangel tropezó tras él.

La diversión enmudeció. Tenía que sacar a sus hermanos de ahí. Miguel no duraría mucho en la oscuridad. De todos sus hermanos, Miguel era el que crecía en la luz, aún jugando juegos que los demás habían olvidado ya, incapaz de soportar la muerte. Raphael se adaptaba lentamente, pero dudaba que Miguel pudiera ver alguna vez en esos pasillos.

Se asomaron en la siguiente esquina, sorprendiendo a varios "hambrientos" y un solo "aullador", atrapado entre sus garras, mientras los primeros arrancaban jugosos bocados de la pequeña criatura. Sus gritos cubrieron el sonido de sus pasos y sus cabezas volaron antes de que pudieran voltearse. Éstas cayeron al suelo y rodaron hasta detenerse. La sangre saltaba de sus gargantas mientras sus cuerpos colapsaban.

Sus gritos alertaron al próximo contingente de monstruos, varios montones de "hambrientos" y "aulladores" vinieron juntos, formando un enorme grupo, haciéndolos separarse a ambos lados. El rasguido metálico de sus garras contra el suelo le recordó el agudo sonido de los acordes de Heavy metal, y sus chillidos, el rugido del Death metal. Respiró profundo y se lanzó contra ellos.

Al cortar a través de una garganta, la sangre salpicó contra su brazo y al continuar a través de la cabeza del hambriento, cortándola en dos. Su otra espada empaló a un aullador y lo hizo colisionar contra un hambriento, retrocediendo al girar y destajar un estomago, atrapando a un aullador que acababa de saltar en el aire. Las dos mitades golpearon el piso y resbalaron hasta detenerse contra el muro. Las líneas luminiscentes quemaron la piel al entrar ésta en contacto con ellas y esa parte de la red se oscureció.

A su lado, Félix rebanaba una garganta, esquivaba garras, arrojaba su cuchillo contra un estomago. Lo que fuera que pasaba por las entrañas de esas criaturas se revolvió, haciendo brillar sus superficies húmedas. Debió haber habido un hedor, pero lo único que había era el olor de la sangre cubriendo las paredes, fluyendo como un río, rugiendo tan fuerte como el demonio. Cortó una de las piernas de un aullador, destajando luego uno de los costados de un hambriento, dejándolo colapsar sobre sí mismo, tendido en el suelo, chillando mientras unos aulladores oportunistas comenzaron a alimentarse de él, aún vivo.

Si la sangre era vida, Leo se preguntaba como era que podían estar cubiertos de vida y muerte a la vez. Era un milagro menor en la oscuridad, la ley de la naturaleza envolviendo ese pequeño microcosmos. Si ganas vives, si pierdes mueres, la regla nunca cambiaba, ni en esa dimensión ni en ninguna otra.

Matar.

Cortar a través de la pierna de un hambriento, arrancar su brazo que se alargaba hacia su cara, abrir su pecho en dos. Golpear a un aullador, destajarlo en medio del aire, apuñalarlo y usar la misma hoja para arrancarle la cabeza a un hambriento, el aullador le hacia honor a su nombre mientras giraba por los aires, agitándose y sangrando.

Matar.

Sus garras se lanzaban tratando de alcanzar su rostro, sus colmillos apuntaban a su garganta. Estaban celosos de sus ojos en particular. Uno a uno, algunas veces dos de una sola vez, tres si tenía suerte, caían a sus pies hasta que tenía que pararse sobre ellos. Las muertes no eran siempre limpias y muchas de sus victimas yacían en el piso, estremeciéndose, torturados por los espasmos y aullidos de agonía al ser devorados por los otros, hasta que eliminaba a quienes los devoraban.

Matar.

Y la sangre comenzó a gotear desde el techo, la que había llegado hasta ahí lanzada por sus espadas, por el cuchillo y ocasionalmente, por los sais de Raphael.

Leo era una muralla que separaba a los monstruos de sus hermanos, y la sangre llovía sobre ellos como si se tratara de un bautizo, nacer de nuevo en la gloriosa violencia y la muerte. Él era el monstruo más veloz de todos y servía a sus hermanos, volviéndose muerte y destrucción para protegerlos, ya que ellos no podían protegerse a sí mismos.

Pero aun entre Félix y las espadas de Leo, algo lograba escabullirse ocasionalmente, lo suficientemente cerca como para arrancarles las cabezas si no se agachaban. Un puñado de aulladores saltaron al mismo tiempo, y aunque logró matar a cuatro de ellos, un quinto se deslizó por encima de sus espadas, perdiendo una pierna, pero aún dispuesto a hundir sus dientes en sus ojos.

Una detonación, ahogada entre los gritos, golpeó su hocico y lo envió rodando hacia atrás, golpeando la pared. Sus piernas se curvaron como las de una cucaracha moribunda, y Leo se volteó a mirar hacia el corredor.

Pesando menos de lo que recordaba, con las ropas ajadas y un brazo sangrante, Chanta sostenía un arma, el metal negro aún brillaba. Disparaba aparentemente sin apuntar, pero cada bala hacía explotar una cabeza o arrancaba una extremidad. Entonces algo gritó tras ella, volteándose y disparando de nuevo, pero esta vez, retrocediendo por el pasillo hacia donde estaban ellos.

Leonardo se movió ligeramente hasta ubicarse entre ella y la ultima de las criaturas junto a él, acabando al ultimo de los aulladores. Sin siquiera reconocerse el uno al otro, los tres se fundieron en una sola unidad, con Leonardo moviéndose al frente para hacer a un lado cualquier cosa que viniese hacia ellos mientras Félix mataba todo lo que lograba escapar de las balas de ella... Raphael mantuvo a Miguel cerca, en medio de los tres. En unos cuantos minutos, los pasillos estuvieron silenciosos otra vez.

- Al próximo cuarto. – Susurró ella.- Tengo que recargar.

- Aquí.- Respondió Félix, desenfundando su arma.- Tengo un regalo para ti. Un cartucho lleno, y hay más...

- Oh.- sonrió ella tomándolo, sosteniéndolo en su otra mano.- Mana del cielo.

Un agudo silbido los interrumpió. Se lanzaron hacia delante, golpeando el suelo y permaneciendo inmóviles. Al mismo tiempo, Leo se volteó y tiró a sus hermanos al suelo, cayendo junto a ellos mientras un estallido de luz se disparó en la oscuridad. Hizo una mueca, pero la quemadura era sólo superficial.

- Maldita sea.- susurró, mirando a sus espaldas hacia arriba. La luz roja cerca del techo ya estaba desvaneciéndose, pero era como la luz de un faro para él. Lanzó un shuriken hacia ella, rompiendo el cristal y destruyendo los cables.- Puedo ver una puerta por all�, pero probablemente haya más de estos.

¿Qué fue eso?.- preguntó Raphael mirando hacia arriba.

- Lasers.- contestó Chanta.- Si puedo verlos, puedo hacerme cargo de ellos.

- Sólo espera un segundo.- Leo sacó una de sus bombas de luz y le sacó el detonador, por lo que ya no podría explotar, y la lanzó rodando a lo largo del pasillo.

Escucharon el silbido de los detectores de movimiento disparando las miras de las armas y luego un montón de destellos de luz silbaron hacia la bomba, cayendo sobre ella y dejando un rastrojo de plástico quemado.

Tres disparos detonaron antes de que las luces comenzaran a menguar.

Chanta disparó nuevamente, hacia las lentes de las miras, alcanzando dos más.

- Listo.

Sólo para estar seguro, Leo lanzó el detonador que le sacara a la bomba, por el pasillo y cuando no hubieron disparos, los demás lo siguieron hasta la puerta. Escuchó junto a ella un momento, luego la golpeó hasta abrirla. Vacía. Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se sentó con su espalda contra ella. A su lado, Raphael dejó que Miguel cayera en una esquina y se sentó junto a él, con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. La habitación era del tamaño de un walk-in closet, un montón de estantes habían sido construidos en la pared y la mayoría de ellos estaban vacíos a excepción de unas cuantas cajas pequeñas. Félix las sacó y las abrió en el suelo. La primera cosa que encontró fueron unos tubos fluorescentes, luces de emergencia, y los partió y sacudió hasta que encendieron. Un brillo azul llenó el pequeño espacio en el cetro de la habitación, más de lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

- Cartuchos de municiones.- dijo, pasándole la caja a Chanta.- Un par de kits de primeros auxilios y unas cuantas pastillas. ¿Se le ofrece a alguien?.

- Yo primero con las pastillas.- dijo ella.

- Yo tomaré unos vendajes.- dijo Leo y miró a sus hermanos.¿Están heridos?.- Raphael negó con la cabeza

- Estamos llenos de sangre, pero no es nuestra.- Vio a su hermano agarrar los vendajes que le habían arrojado y desenrollarlos, pero no lograba envolverlos alrededor de su antebrazo con sólo una mano.

Raphael se le acercó y tomó el rollo y gentilmente lo pasó alrededor de la quemadura. Leo lo miró por unos cuantos segundos y luego desvió la mirada. Tomó el pequeño trapo que usaba para limpiar las espadas y comenzó con una de las hojas, con la misma mirada perdida que había tenido en la guarida, cuando le habló a Raphael sobre el juego por primera vez.

El rasguido de unas garras pasaron por la puerta, un grupo de hambrientos estaba casando a un aullador. En su esquina, Miguel alzó la mirada. Todo lo que había entre ellos y sus garras era una puerta sin seguro y sus hermanos. A pesar del comportamiento anterior de Leo, o tal vez debido a eso mismo, Miguel se sentía más seguro con su presencia.

Lo vio sentarse con una espada sobre las piernas, la otra junto a él en el suelo, próxima a ser limpiada. La luz le permitía ver su bandana, ahora con sólo un poco de azul bajo las manchas oscuras, y sus ojos eran claros, demasiado claros. Quemaban. Miguel desvió la mirada hacia los otros. Ya había visto a Félix así que ahora se volvió a mirar a Chanta, la chica que Leo había dicho que estaba muerta.

Su cabello era largo, probablemente negro, aunque podría haber sido por toda la sangre que lo cubría. Era una gran maraña enredada tras su cuello que probablemente nunca era cepillada. Usaba un par de gruesas gafas, ambos lentes rotos y una larga cicatriz de quemadura cubriendo la mitad de su cara, como una reminiscencia de Freddy Krueger. Acostumbrada a la oscuridad, ella descubrió su mirada y asintió.

- Si, buscaré algo de cirugía plástica reconstructiva si llego a salir de aquí.

¿cómo sobreviviste?.- preguntó Félix.- Estabas prácticamente muerta cuando te dejamos.

- Me dejaron en una habitación.- dijo ella.- Estaba a salvo. Y habían paquetes de comida y municiones. Me tomó un largo tiempo antes de poder sostener un arma de nuevo. Ni hablar de caminar.

- Eso explica porque estas más delgada ahora.- dijo Félix.

- Si, bueno, prueba morirte de hambre y verás lo bien que te ves. Y ustedes?.- Ella tomó el arma que él le había dado y la examinó, tomándole el peso con sus manos.- Esto no vine de aquí dentro.

- Encontramos la salida.- dijo Leo.- Vinimos a matar a Stockman, pero él nos envió dentro otra vez.

¿Tuvieron que hacer todo el camino de nuevo?

- Nop. Comenzamos en este nivel.- Dijo Félix.- Ni siquiera sabemos qué nivel es este.

- Dos arriba de ese en el que me dejaron. ¿Cuál es entonces¿el siete?.

- Seis...- Leo hizo a un lado sus espadas, ahora limpias y se echó para atrás.- Cuatro más para salir. Tomaré la primera guardia.

Los dos asintieron y se sentaron con las espaldas contra la pared, cabeceando por unos minutos hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos. Miró a sus hermanos, estaban tan ensangrentados como lo estaba él, pero incómodos con la sangre, en vez de vestirla como lo hacía él. Se miró a sí mismo. Estaba también cubierto en sangre, pero no le molestaba. Los primeros días en el juego, recordaba que le producía comezón cuando se secaba, pero ahora ya nunca sentía eso. Aunque, de todas formas, rara vez tenía tiempo de secarse.

- Ustedes mejor duérmanse.- Les susurró.- Los despertaré luego.

Miguel no respondió. Se recostó contra el hombro de Raphael y se acurrucó un poco, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Raph miró a Leo por un momento, luego se volvió hacía Miguel otra vez. Puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermano menor y lo mantuvo cerca de sí.

¿Crees que lo logre?

- Lo hará. Ambos lo harán.- Leo vio como Raphael asentía una vez y se quedaba dormido apoyado contra Miguel. Ellos lo lograrían. Él los sacaría de ahí, y cuando estuviera hecho, no tendría que volver a preocuparse por nadie nunca más. De una forma o de otra.

A un mundo de distancia, Donatello gritaba de felicidad al descubrir el medio por el cual Stockman transmitía información desde y hacía ambas dimensiones. Parecía un radio transmisor, el elevador de voltaje aumentaba la señal y la dirigía hacía una puerta miniatura, la que era mantenida abierta constantemente. Demasiado pequeña como para percatarse de que estaba ahí o para que algo pudiera pasar por su abertura, pero todavía creía que tal vez fuera capaz de enviar algo físico a través de ella, siempre que fuera lo suficientemente pequeño como para pasar.

La encontró en un cuarto contiguo cerrado con una sólida cerradura, pero un golpe de su staff envió la cerradura rodando por el piso. Abrió la puerta y miró en su interior. Dos largos electrodos, como los de la habitación principal, enviaban una continua oleada de energía hacia un punto determinado, pero la cantidad de energía utilizada no era nada comparada con la que había enviado a sus hermanos lejos. No siguió avanzando sino que simplemente cerró la puerta. Ahora tenía los medios, pero todavía necesitaba algo útil que pudiera enviar a través de la puerta y una forma de determinar el lugar a donde quería que llegara, idealmente a las manos de uno de sus hermanos. No, idealmente a las manos de Raphael o de Miguelangel.

Un comunicador. Asintió para sí mismo. Tenía uno de sobra en su laboratorio, April podía traérselos y después ayudarlo a encontrar una forma de apuntar a donde quería que cayeran, probablemente por medio de focalizar la señal hacia un punto en particular. Con cinco puntos en la pantalla, había un 60 de oportunidad de que fuera a parar a uno de sus hermanos y si podía evitar que se quedara sin energía, tal vez con un alargador... entonces, en teoría, podría hablar con ellos y guiarlos usando el mapa del lugar.

Suspiró y se echó para atrás en su silla. Ya había empujado el cuerpo de Stockman detrás de las cajas. Realmente no le servía para nada y no quería esos ojos en blanco mirándolo toda la noche. Levantó su comunicador y llamó a Splinter, y no se sorprendió demasiado cuando vio a April y Casey mirando por encima de los hombros del maestro.

¿Qué está pasando...?

¿Alguna novedad...?

¿descubrieron como...?

- Esperen.- dijo, sosteniendo el aparato a un brazo de distancia de sí hasta que las preguntas se detuvieron.- Creo que tengo una idea, pero April, necesito que vengas aquí. Oh, y trae tu caja de herramientas, mi comunicador restante y comida. Va a ser un largo día.


	12. Parte 12

N/T: Primero quiero agradecer todos los reviews que han escrito, eso es realmente estimulante para continuar este trabajo. Debo advertirles que los siguientes capítulos son bastante gráficos en cuanto a violencia y sangre y esas cosas, ténganlo en mente...

También les anuncio que sólo restan unos cuantos capítulos más para finalizar la primera parte de Un mal Lugar (Bad places) y luego continuaré con Un mal lugar II (Bad places: Rebirth), ya que la autora original escribió una secuela que vale la pena incluir en esta sección en español de TMNT.

Sin más preámbulo, aquí están los nuevos capítulos, espero que les gusten y no olviden dejar su review, please.

**nota: **Los dialogos en estos tres capitulos van indicados con un ' apostrofe, pues por alguna razòn, los guiones no se ven. así que cada dialogo va iniciado con un '.

**Parte 12**

Un toque de luz en su hombro despertó a Raphael, parpadeando mientras levantaba la cabeza. Leonardo se arrodillo junto a él, con las espadas listas.

'Despierta.- Murmuró.- Es hora de irse.

'¿mmm- Raphael golpeó con el codo a Miguel mientras preguntaba.¿Qué hay de vigilar?.

'No te necesité.- Leo se puso de pie y escuchó junto a la puerta por un momento.

Contra la pared, Chanta volvió su espalda hacia Félix y reunió todo su cabello en un mechón.

' Hazme un favor, corta esto.

Tras un corte, varios centímetros de cabello cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Luego, otro corte más cerca de su nuca y el enmarañado montón de cabello enredado ahí cayó encima del anterior. Se ató las puntas desparramadas detrás de las orejas y se puso de pie, estirando sus músculos que ya habían olvidado como estar adoloridos. Cuando Leo les confirmó que todo estaba despejado, lo siguieron de vuelta a los corredores.

Raphael tiró de Miguel hasta ponerlo de pie. Su hermano menor se tambaleó ligeramente, luego se estabilizó solo.

' Debo estar acostumbrándome a este lugar.- Murmuró Miguel.- Creo que puedo ver un poco mejor ahora.

Raph hizo una mueca. Eso significaba que sus oportunidades de sobrevivencia aumentaban, pero no quería que su hermano se acostumbrase mucho al juego. Ya había cambiado demasiado a Leonardo.

Pero entonces... frunció el ceño. ¿Lo había cambiado en realidad?. Biológicamente tal vez, haciéndolo más rápido, pero más débil, sensible a la luz, más propenso a matar. Pero cuando llegó a casa, lucía herido, pero no sicótico; ausente, pero no lunático. Y ahora, ahí, los protegía a los dos como siempre, manteniéndolos a salvo, fuera del alcance de las garras de esas cosas.

Al caminar o correr, las muertes se sucedían tan a menudo, que se habían convertido en un sonido distante, con sólo uno que otro chillido penetrando en su cabeza cuando mataba cualquier cosa que lograba pasar a los otros tres, lo que le permitía pensar en su hermano. Leo no había sido capaz de mirarlo a la cara cuando vendaba la quemadura de su brazo. Ya fuera porque le daba lo mismo o porque no podía obligarse a sí mismo a mirar.

"Nos dejó dormir todo el tiempo", pensó Raph. "Pero no pudo mirarme a la cara. Pudo hacernos a un lado a todos, incluso a Splinter, pero no es capaz de darme la cara. Sabe que no podemos luchar en este nivel si no es con él protegiéndonos. Tiene que hacerlo. Yo estaría frustrado como un demonio si tuviera que ser el que..."

Hizo una pausa para apuñalar la cabeza de un hambriento, retirando de un tirón su sai y golpeando a la criatura con la empuñadura. "No. No frustrado. Avergonzado,", pensó, "Sabe que debe protegernos y lo detesta, y detesta detestarlo".

Culpa sobre más culpa, y Leo aún estaba colapsando. No importaba lo mucho que los amara, se iría. Tenía que hacerlo. No podía ser tan desinteresado como para vivir para siempre sólo por ellos. Raphael asió la muñeca de Miguel un poco más fuerte. Splinter tenía razón sobre el sacrificio, pero sólo Leo no había sacrificado su tiempo. Él había sacrificado su vida.

¿Cuanto tiempo podría Leo, o cualquiera de ellos, sobrevivir en el mundo por su cuenta?. Por el camino en que iba Leo, estaría muerto no antes de mucho. No podía esquivar todas las balas.

Las muertes se detuvieron por un instante. Por el ruido que hacían las cosas, no quedaban demasiado monstruos por matar, por lo que debían estar cerca de esa escalera que había mencionado Leo. Lo que significaba más monstruos por matar. Deseaba guardar su sai. Sostenerlo por tanto tiempo hacía doler su brazo, pero si llegaba a ser atacado desde las sombras, no habría tiempo para sacarlo de nuevo.

De pronto, una luz, una estrella frente a ellos, resplandeciendo a través de los corredores. Chanta alcanzó a disparar un tiro antes de tener que bajar la mirada. Miguel dio unos pasos hacia la estrella, capaz de ver finalmente. A su alrededor, Leo y los humanos se volteaban, cubriendo sus ojos. Incluso Raphael tuvo que poner una mano contra la luz. Miguel puso sus manos bajo la estrella y sintió que algo caía en ellas. El peso y la sensación le eran familiares, pero sólo cuando vio el comunicador en su mano se permitió a si mismo creerlo.

La luz menguó, la mira ardió roja en sus ojos.

'¿Qué demonios fue eso?.- preguntó Félix.

Miguel levantó la tapa del comunicador y quedó boquiabierto cuando la cara de Don apareció en él, con April mirando por sobre su hombro.

' Whoa...

' Genial, funciona.- dijo Don.- No tienen idea de cuantas veces tuvimos que calibrar las longitudes de onda...

' ¿Están bien?.- Lo interrumpió April.- Esperamos a que no hubieran más de esas cosas a su alrededor antes de intentar enviarles esto.

' Realmente te has superado a ti mismo.- dijo Raphael. Algo goteó sobre su mano y se volvió a mirar a Leo, su máscara estaba húmeda.

' ¿Podemos verlos- preguntó.¿Cómo?.- Donatello lo escuchó, pero le dio la respuesta a Miguel.- Stockman mantenía una señal constante desde aquí a allá. Ustedes están en su dimensión de bolsillo, pero yo puedo ver exactamente donde están y donde está todo lo demás.

' Las escaleras.- dijo Leo.¿Puedes ver las escaleras?

' Mejor que eso.- dijo Don.- Hay un pozo que conecta todos los pisos. Hay unos cuantos puntos negros, pero no más que en los otros niveles. Si se van por ese pozo, pueden ir directo hasta arriba evitando todo lo demás.

Raphael frunció el ceño y miró a Leo y a los otros, quienes estaban ahora reunidos y mirando a la pantalla del comunicador. En su resplandor, Félix se veía impresionado, pero Chanta lucía maravillada, mirando boquiabierta hacia la tortuga en la pantalla y luego a las tortugas a su alrededor. Félix la miró y sonrió.

'Y tu pensabas que este lugar era raro.

'¿Pozo?.- preguntó Raphael.¿Sabías acerca de él?.- Leo asintió una vez.

'Se refiere a las escaleras.

Félix sacudió la cabeza.

'Es imposible. Hay aulladores por todo el pozo, y tendríamos que subir cuatro pisos más. No hay forma de que podamos lograrlo vivos.

'Hay más.- dijo Don, ganándole el comunicador a April.- Hay una lista de cada habitación con provisiones que Stockman hizo. Por sus notas, parece que originalmente sólo quería este lugar para arrojar sus desechos biológicos peligrosos.

'Genial.- balbuceó Chanta.¿Qué demonios hay en esas píldoras que he estado tomando?.

'Sólo aspirinas.- Contestó Don distraídamente.- Pero el cuarto de provisiones en su piso, cerca del pozo, tiene varios barriles llenos de limpiadores alcalinos y ácido de baterías. Combínelos y tendrán una explosión de los mil demonios. Eso debiera abrirles un camino y de paso librarlos de una buena porción de esas cosas.

'¿Cómo diablos vamos a hacer eso- exclamó Félix.- Prefiero subir como la vez anterior. Es más largo pero al menos sé que podemos hacerlo.

'Leo- dijo Raph.- tus bombas de luz¿te queda alguna?.

'¿Te refieres a los detonadores?.- Leo asintió.- Tengo tres más, pero no creo que ninguno de nosotros sepa como armar un detonador. Y estaríamos demasiado cerca de la explosión.

'Yo podría dispararle al detonador- ofreció Chanta.- Así es como preparan las explosiones en las películas¿verdad?.

'Funcionará.- dijo Don.- Y yo puedo decirles como armar el detonador. Van a necesitar los tres, así que no los usen. Oh, esperen. Tienen otro grupo de monstruos en camino.

Leo, Félix y Chanta se volvieron hacia el final del corredor a enfrentarlos, pero no escucharon nada. Raph miró a ambos lados del pasillo, aún sabiendo que no sería capaz de ver nada, y Miguel apretó más fuerte el comunicador, su única luz.

'Por dónde.- preguntó.

'Em... dos de ustedes están parados juntos.- dijo Don.- Vendrán de ese lado.

Chanta se volvió y se detuvo junto a Félix, levantando su arma y mirando hacia la oscuridad. El silencio se transformó en un débil rasgueo, que fue haciéndose más fuerte hasta que el grupo de monstruos dio vuelta en la esquina, hambrientos en el piso y la mayoría de los aulladores en el techo y las paredes. Los primeros en la línea volaron hacia atrás en una explosión de sangre al disparar Chanta, distrayendo a algunos de los hambrientos, pero la mayoría de ellos saltaron sobre los caídos, aterrizando y corriendo, con las garras afuera.

La familiar matanza comenzó.

'El cuarto de las provisiones está en esa dirección también.- dijo Don.

Raphael atrapó a un aullador dando vueltas sobre sí mismo a través del aire, apuñalándolo y arrojándolo hacia atrás.

'Estoy un poco ocupado aquí.- dijo, atrapando a otro con la punta de su sai.

La sangre salpicó sobre la pantalla y Donatello hizo una mueca mientras Miguel la limpiaba.

'Si, ya veo.

Repentinamente, Chanta gritó y se tambaleó hacia atrás, disparando demasiado rápido como para apuntar. Cayó de lado con una de las criaturas pequeñas atacando su brazo, sus garras escarbando en su hombro mientras sus dientes se hundían en su antebrazo. Félix y Leo jamás voltearon hacia ella, abrumados por las criaturas ahora que ella no podía ayudarlos.

Raphael dejó ir la muñeca de Miguel y cayó junto a ella, hundiendo sus sais en el cuerpo del monstruo, una y otra vez. La sangre voló hasta su rostro. En algún momento entre los golpes, la cosa la soltó y comenzó a arrastrarse, alejándose. Chanta amartilló el arma justo contra él y tiró del gatillo, arrojándolo contra la pared. Una vez muerto se tendió en el piso, respirando con dificultad. Otro aullador saltó hacia ellos, seguido de cerca por un hambriento, y Raphael tuvo que darle la espalda para pelear. La respiración agotada de Chanta sonaba como gritos.

Sosteniendo el comunicador en una mano, Miguel se arrodilló a su lado y sostuvo la pantalla frente a su brazo, usando la luz para ver las marcas de los dientes. En la otra dimensión, Donatello y April pudieron ver las heridas muy de cerca antes de que pudieran apartar la mirada, sin aliento. Miguel se desató la bandana y la ató alrededor de su bíceps, el que dejó de sangrar.

'Tenemos que movernos.- gritó Félix.- Antes de que nos rodeen.

Si molestarse en pedirles que esperaran, Miguel puso su brazo bajo el de ella, ayudándola a sentarse, después puso su brazo herido sobre sus hombros y tiró de ella hasta ponerla en pie, manteniendo su propio brazo alrededor de su cintura. Con él soportando su peso, ella logró levantar su brazo y disparar. Su puntería vaciló con la conmoción, pero si la bala había arrancado la mitad de una cabeza en vez de perforar justo en medio de donde debían estar los ojos, poco importaba.

Raphael se volvió a verlos, viendo más claramente como la pantalla se movía de lo que los veía a ellos. Imaginándose que ella podría guiar a su hermano menor, buscó a Leo, reuniendo a los rezagados.

'No puedo ver aquí.- dijo Miguel.

'Yo puedo.- murmuró ella.- Camina derecho. Un poco más a la derecha, te estás desviando. Así, eso es...

'Creo que no soy tan inútil después de todo...

La conmoción hacía que sus piernas temblaran, resbalando en las pozas y después de unos cuantos segundos, Miguel simplemente la sostuvo más en alto. Sus pies casi no tocaban el suelo. A pesar de no ser una posición muy digna y ni siquiera muy confortable, todavía le permitía disparar. Un cartucho se deslizó desde el arma y golpeteó en el piso. Recargó el tambor del arma contra sus pantalones en introdujo en él un nuevo cartucho, empujándolo dentro con una sola mano.

'Te estás desviando a la izquierda.

Miguel corrigió su curso. La sangre goteaba lentamente desde el brazo de Chanta y desde el techo, pero trató de ignorarlo, imaginando que era lluvia. Una lluvia fría y espesa. De vuelta en el mundo real, April tomó asiento junto a Donatello y se recostó en su hombro, mirando la sangre resbalar por la pantalla hasta que el color de ésta cambió de verde a rojo.

'Que lindo espectáculo para ver.- Murmuró.

'Si. Que lindo.


	13. Parte 13

**Parte 13**

La sangre se apozaba a sus pies. Leo agachó la cabeza mientras la lluvia se volvía más intensa, demasiado intensa. Esa era más sangre de la que podían contabilizar. A pesar de su velocidad, simplemente no eran tan rápidos. Los arañazos se oían más fuertes a lo que avanzaban y la luz se volvía aún más tenue debido a la sangre que bañaba las líneas luminiscentes a lo largo del piso. Todo lo que tenían ahora era la luz del comunicador, la que se hacía débil, incluso para los tres veteranos.

'Nos debemos estar acercando.- Dijo Leo.

'¿Como lo sabes?.- preguntó Raphael, quien había estado caminando cerca de su hermano, siguiéndolo sigilosamente a su izquierda.

'Se están matando unos a otros.- Respondió Leo.- La mayoría provienen del pozo mismo. Imagínate como debe verse el fondo.

'Prefiero no hacerlo.

Los aulladores venían más rápido, en manadas tan apretadas que el techo y las paredes parecían tener vida propia y retorcerse. Cinco aulladores saltaron a la vez sobre Félix y éste logró cortar a uno de ellos mientras que dos balas mandaban a otros dos de vuelta. Félix esquivó al ultimo par y los escuchó chapotear en las pozas de sangre detrás de él, atrapando al que Raphael no había podido matar, y después se giró a agarrar a otro que estaba apuntando a su brazo. Ninguno de ellos podía dejar de moverse, aún cuando su ritmo se había reducido a un arrastrarse por los pasillos.

'¿Dónde demonios está ese cuarto?.- Gritó Chanta.- No puedo ver las paredes.

'Metro y medio adelante- dijo Don.- a tu derecha.- Félix rió amargamente.

'Daría lo mismo si fuera un kilómetro más allá. Sabía que esta era una mala idea.

Lo único que los salvaba era lo amontonada que estaba la manada: las pequeñas cosas no podían moverse ni remotamente tan rápido como lo hacían siempre con otras cosas frente a ellas, detrás y a los lados. Cada golpe de espada eliminaba a tres o más. Cada corte de cuchillo, a dos. Cada bala atravesaba a uno y entraba en otro. Aún si fueran cientos de ellos, sólo podían atacarlos de a unos pocos a la vez. Centímetro a centímetro, avanzaban lentamente.

Tenían que confiar en la palabra de Donatello de que estaban parados junto a la puerta. Ellos no podían verla por culpa de los aulladores que la cubrían. Como Félix era el que estaba más cerca, él tuvo que iniciar la tarea de despejar el camino, apartando de una patada los cuerpos de las criaturas fuera de su paso a lo que caían. Raphael tuvo que dedicarse a apilar a un lado a los que apartaba, ya que Leo estaba demasiado ocupado conteniendo al resto de los monstruos como para hacerlo.

Detrás de ellos, Miguel fue el primero en oírlo, el sonido de una palpitación que iba en aumento. Se volteó, ignorando el grito de dolor de Chanta, y husmeó en la oscuridad del corredor. Después de un rato, ella dejó de gritar y también observó. Sus propios ojos estaban mejor adaptados, pero tampoco consiguió ver nada.

'Algo se acerca.- susurró Miguel.- Algo grande.

El suelo comenzó a retumbar, derramando sangre para todos lados como una tormenta,. Chanta miró por sobre su hombro en dirección a los otros.

'¡Apúrense- Gritó.¡Es un demonio!

'¡Ya casi esta listo!.- respondió Félix.

Sin molestarse en escuchar tras la puerta, la abrió de un empujón, lanzando una cuchillada ciega. Su cuchillo hizo contacto con el primer aullador que saltó hacia él, y el cuerpo de la criatura le permitió mantener la puerta abierta a lo que se internaba en la habitación, matando a los pocos que, de alguna forma, habían quedado atrapados en ella. Otros cuerpos y huesos estaban desperdigados por el suelo, probablemente devorados cuando las criaturas no pudieron encontrar la forma de volver a abrir la puerta cuando se quedaron encerrados.

Miguel, cargando a Chanta, fue el siguiente en entrar, ubicándola en el piso antes de apartar los cadáveres. Raphael retrocedió hasta el interior y Leo fue el ultimo en entrar, volviéndose hacia la puerta cuando los demás la cerraron tras él. En el exterior, los rugidos del demonio hacían eco por los pasillos y las paredes temblaban al atacar éste a los aulladores.

Félix exhaló un suspiro de alivio, pero Chanta puso una mano sobre la suya para detenerlo, sacudiendo la cabeza, indicándoles que guardaran silencio. Félix frunció el ceño.

'Pero los demonios no pueden abrir las puertas.- Murmuró.

Ella asintió una vez, con los ojos muy abiertos y temerosos. Mantuvo la espalda contra la pared y el arma lista para apuntarla hacia la puerta. Félix y Leo intercambiaron miradas, obviamente no estaban convencidos, pero guardaron silencio de todas formas, por si acaso. Aunque odiaba tener que hacerlo, Miguel apagó la luz del comunicador y le bajó el volumen. Donatello tenía el mal habito de hablar en el momento más inoportuno.

Desde el exterior podían oír la carnicería, mientras los aulladores eran arrojados lejos por el demonio a lo que otros saltaban sobre su espalda a morderlo. El demonio se arrojaba a sí mismo contra la pared, estrellando a sus atacantes, dando zancadas hacia delante y arrastrándose a través de un estrecho pasillo.

El sonido de huesos partiéndose y de piel siendo desgarrada llenó los corredores antes que todo estuviera tranquilo otra vez.

Dentro de su cuarto, se miraron unos a otros esperando y escuchando. Los quejidos lastimeros de una de las criaturas podía oírse justo tras la puerta. Lentamente, tras varios minutos de trabajo, logró impulsarse por el corredor centímetro a centímetro.

La puerta podría haberse estremecido si Leo no hubiese mantenido todo su peso contra ésta, esforzándose para mantenerla silenciosamente dentro de su marco.

Ahora Miguel podía escucharlos a todos respirar, sólo porque no podían evitar lanzar bocanadas en busca de aire. Todos debían estar exhaustos.

El primer choque los tomó a todos por sorpresa y, por primera vez, Leo sintió la perdida de fuerza. Logró cerrar la puerta de nuevo, pero sólo porque ésta se había abierto repentinamente y, al igual que ellos, el demonio se había alarmado. Ahora debía estar tomando impulso para la próxima arremetida. Chanta levantó su arma, lista para disparar en cuanto viera sus ojos y Félix se unió a Leo en la puerta.

Su fuerza combinadacedía al golpear la criatura; la puerta alcanzaba a abrirse unos cuantos centímetros antes de que pudieran volverla a empujar y la sangre chorreaba desde el exterior. Miguel los observaba, pero le parecía inútil: incluso si no hubieran estado así de cansados, simplemente no tenían la fuerza suficiente para mantener a la criatura acorralada.

Lanzando el comunicador sobre las piernas de Raphael, Miguel se puso de pie y respiró profundo. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno y los hizo a un lado, un poco sorprendido cuando Leo se tambaleó. Sin embargo, su hermano mayor ya estaba completamente adaptado a ese ambiente, mientras que él era prácticamente inútil, demasiado fuerte y demasiado lento. Miguel puso sus manos en la puerta y cuando se produjo el siguiente golpe, ésta no se movió.

El demonio era persistente. Golpeó la puerta varias veces más, rugiendo como si con sólo su voz pudiera hacerla saltar sobre sus goznes. Miguel se preguntó si sería el pasillo lo que le estaría impidiendo utilizar toda su fuerza o si simplemente no era tan fuerte después de todo, porque podía mantener la puerta cerrada con facilidad. Se dio vuelta y apoyó su espalda contra ésta, deslizándose hasta el piso, sentándose como Leo lo había hecho antes. Miró a su alrededor, Félix estaba recostado contra Chanta, quien había hecho a un lado su arma y Leo estaba recostado contra Raphael, con los ojos cerrados, demasiado cansado para moverse. El demonio golpeó la puerta nuevamente, pero Miguel casi no lo sintió. Sonrió.

'Duerman un poco. Yo seguiré vigilando.

'Esperen.- dijo Don, con el volumen todavía bajo.- Los barriles dentro¿qué dicen¿qué más hay allí, al menos díganme...- Raphael levantó la tapa del comunicador, encendiendo la pantalla.

'Don... cállate. Comete algo de comida china y duérmete. Te llamaremos después.- Lo apagó antes de que Donatello pudiera responder. A su lado, Leo no pudo evitar reír.

'Dios, podría ir por comida china ahora mismo.- Leo usó el hombro de Raphael como almohada y respiró profundo, relajándose. Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando Raphael puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y no lo rechazó.

Los latidos del demonio se hacían más débiles y se quedó dormido, confiando por primera vez su seguridad a uno de sus hermanos.

En el laboratorio de Stockman, Donatello gimió cuando la pequeña ventana en la computadora se fue a negro. La empujó a una esquina de la pantalla y abrió otra ventana de la parte de arriba del mapa en la computadora, obteniendo más notas detalladas sobre el contenido de la habitación.

'No puedo creerlo. Ni siquiera pudieron tomarse un minuto para decirme que químicos hay adentro...

'Donatello...- dijo April, poniendo una mano sobre la suya.- Lo hiciste bien. Los llevaste hasta allá en una pieza. Ahora duerme un poco. Te despertaré cuando Casey llegue con la cena.

'Tienes razón.- con desgano se detuvo para tipear algo más y asintió.- Tienes razón. ¿Pero me avisarás si ellos llaman primero?

'Claro que si.

Lo observó ponerse de pie y dirigirse a los sacos de dormir que ella había traído. Alejarlo de la computadora ya había sido difícil, ni siquiera iba a intentar sacarlo del laboratorio.

Con sus ronquidos como sonido de fondo, tomó las notas que Stockman había hecho de los monstruos que había creado, encontrando los mismos registros sobre los "hambrientos" y los "aulladores". Y aunque no pudo encontrar nada sobre los enormes monstruos que asemejaban demonios, sí encontró registros de qué desperdicios bioquímicos y biológicos había arrojado ahí. Sus demonios probablemente no eran más que mutaciones genéticas, considerando la fuente material...

Miró a la pantalla de nuevo. Cinco puntos blancos reunidos en una habitación. Docenas de puntos negros en el pozo, un poco más allá por el corredor. Y nada más. Lo que fuera que usara Stockman para rastrear a sus engendros, no era capaz de ver a los demonios rugiendo por los corredores. Se acurrucó en la silla y se quedó mirando, incapaz de encontrar una solución. Si habían demonios en ese pozo, no podrían saberlo hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Algún tiempo después, Leonardo abrió sus ojos, atento. Nadie más parecía estar despierto. Se sentó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Después de tanto pelear, debería de estar adolorido, pero ese mundo parecía estar construido para una pelea sin fin. Podría haber sido el paraíso si sus hermanos no hubieran estado ahí, si hubiera estado solo, con un enemigo eterno en medio de una matanza sin razón ni sentido.

'¿Estás despierto?.- Leo miró Raphael, ahora en la posición de Miguel junto a la puerta. Miró de vuelta a quien fuera contra quien había estado durmiendo y encontró a Miguel acurrucado junto a él. Buen truco. Debía de haber estado más cansado de lo que creía para no haber despertado cuando hicieron el cambio.

'Si, estoy despierto.

'Bien.

'¿Es mi turno?

'No. Han pasado doce horas ya. Estaba dejando que todos ustedes despertaran por su cuenta.

Por el sonido en el exterior, el demonio se había ido. Leo se sentó inmóvil por un instante, luego se dio cuenta que sus espadas estaban aún en el suelo. Las recogió y comenzó a limpiarlas.

'¿De verdad las envenenaste?.- Leo se paralizó.

'¿cómo supiste...?

'Splinter lo vio. Cuando las alzaste contra él.- Raphael se acomodó para cruzarse de piernas y echarse para atrás otra vez.- Dijo que debía tener cuidado contigo.

'Nunca te lastimaría.

'Nos diste una buena paliza. ¿Eso no cuenta?.

'Sabes lo que quiero decir.

'No. No lo sé.- Dijo Raphael.- Estás haciendo las reglas sobre la marcha. Matar es proteger, huir es libertad. Pero creo que estás empezando a perderle la pista a tus propias reglas..- No hubo respuesta. Raphael presionó un poco más.

'No creo que quieras lastimarnos. Y creo que tu realmente quieres mantenernos a salvo, pero ya no puedes soportarlo más. Y si Splinter no te deja hacerte a un lado, aunque sea un poco, entonces tienes que huir, no importa lo que pase.

'... Es algo así.- Admitió Leo. Su hermano no respondió. Leo rió tristemente y continuó limpiando sus espadas.- Sólo ocurrió. Un día podía hacerlo, al otro ya no. Yo...- Leo dudó antes de continuar.- Huía la primera noche que llegué aquí. Pude haber seguido mi camino, pero entonces vi las luces del experimento de Stockman y me encontré con Félix en el techo...

'¿Y Chanta?.

'La vimos ser traída hasta acá. No sé como lo hizo, ni como fuimos traídos nosotros. Sólo sé que Félix me tomó por el brazo y al minuto siguiente estábamos aquí.

'Mmm.- Raphael alzó la mirada.¿Ya estabas huyendo¿Porqué volviste a casa entonces?

'No lo sé. No estaba pensando claramente.- Respiró profundo y luego dejó ir todo el aire.- Sólo un poco más. Una vez que los saque de aquí, será todo.

'No tiene que ser así...

'Si. Tiene.

Frente a ellos, los humanos comenzaban a despertarse, sus balbuceos espantaron a Miguel quien se sentó derecho y miró rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que se dio cuenta de que todavía estaban a salvo. Raphael dejó ir el asunto. Por el momento.

'Si ya todos estamos despiertos.- dijo Leo.- Entonces vamos a ver que hay aquí.

Raphael encendió la pantalla del comunicador de nuevo. No vio a nadie del otro lado y se imaginó que su hermano y April aún estaban dormidos. Usando la luz de la pantalla, encontró dos cajas llenas de kits de primeros auxilios, pastillas y municiones. Chanta tomó la mayor parte de eso. Habían unas cuantas barras de comida, pero ninguno tenía hambre. Apuntaron la luz al fondo de la habitación y encontraron cinco tambores de metal, todos oxidados, con los símbolos amarillos indicativos de peligrosidad pintados en el frente.

Subiendo el volumen, Raphael intentó llamar a Donatello varias veces, preguntándose porque no obtenía respuesta. Leo le quitó el comunicador, subiendo el volumen todo la alto que era posible y gritó.

'¡ Donatello¡despierta!

La cabeza de Donatello apareció en la pantalla a lo que se incorporaba, obviamente despertando de un profundo sueño. Miró a su alrededor, completamente alerta mientras Leo le devolvía el comunicador a Raphael, quien sabía que esa habría sido su reacción también, ya que usualmente era Leo quien tenía que despertarlos.

'Encontramos las cosas que mencionaste.- Dijo Raphael.¿Ahora qué?

'¿Eh, oh, bien. Si. Em... los detonadores en las bombas de luz de Leo. Sáquenlos y atenlos a los contenedores, uno en los alcalinos y los otros dos en los ácidos.

Leo separó las cargas de los detonadores y le alcanzó estos últimos a Félix, quien ató sus cables juntos y se las arregló para sostenerlos en los bordes de los contenedores.

'¿Ahora qué?.

'Ahora tienen que empujarlos dentro del pozo. Debería haber un camino estrecho hacia la entrada del pozo. Luego disparan los detonadores y se cubren.

Todos se miraron unos a otros. Donatello, a salvo en el laboratorio, no tenía idea de con qué estaban peleando o qué era lo que yacía en el fondo de ese pozo esperándolos.

Incluso si el pasillo hubiese estado vacío... pero allí habían todavía cientos de aulladores. Quien fuera al interior del pozo, siquiera se asomara a la entrada de éste, iba a ser mordido. La única pregunta era qué tan mal.

'Yo lo haré.- Dijo Leo.

'No puedes.- dijo Miguel.- Los contenedores son demasiado pesados para que puedas moverlos tu sólo. Vas a necesitarme.

'Miguel...

'Entonces nosotros estaremos cerca de la puerta.- Dijo Félix.- Cubriendo a Chanta hasta que pueda disparar.

'Y atentos por si aparece ese demonio.- Dijo Raph.

Leonardo miró a Miguelangel, pero no discutió con él. Sólo agarró la parte superior de uno de los toneles y comenzó a arrastrarlos hacia la puerta. Miguelangel tomó los otros dos y tiró de ellos a la misma velocidad de Leo. Raphael revisó la puerta y una vez que estuvo seguro de que el paso estaba libre, los dejó salir.

Arrastrar los contenedores hasta la puerta tomó menos tiempo del que habían pensado. No había quedado nada después del ataque del demonio. Cuando alcanzaron la puerta, Miguel les dio una vuelta a los contenedores de manera que todos los detonadores quedasen apuntando hacia el pasillo. Leo desenvainó sus espadas.

'Cuando abra la puerta- murmuró.- los empujas todos adentro tan rápido como puedas.- Miguel asintió y se puso en alerta.

Leo pateó la puerta y atrapó al primer aullador en su espada antes de que estuviera completamente abierta. Miguel empujó los barriles tan fuerte como pudo, pero los tres al mismo tiempo, incluso usando toda su fuerza, se movían angustiosamente despacio.

Los aulladores fluyeron por la puerta abierta como insectos, siendo cortados al instante y cayendo al suelo. Miguel deseó sólo tener que dejar los barriles en la mitad de la puerta, pero para que funcionara el plan, debían estar completamente adentro.

La posición en que se encontraba, proporcionaba a Leonardo un ángulo desfavorable, forzándolo a lanzar sus estocadas por sobre los contenedores. Uno de los aulladores saltó hacia Miguel y Leo lo cortó a la mitad, pero el movimiento lo dejó sobre expuesto y un instante después, unos afilados dientes rasgaron profundamente en su brazo izquierdo. Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no se quejó, ignorándolo por un minuto mientras defendía a su hermano. La sangre corrió por su brazo a chorros a lo que la criatura se acomodaba para una mordida mucho más profunda.

De repente, los barriles estuvieron por fin dentro y Miguel retrocedió, buscando hacerse a un lado, más de las espadas de su hermano que del aullador. Logrando cerrar la puerta de alguna forma, Leo pudo librarse del que estaba atacando su brazo, siguiendo a su hermano por el corredor, escapando hacia la seguridad del cuarto de provisiones.

A lo que se acercaban a la puerta, tres disparos estallaron, tras lo cual una ardiente explosión los arrojó hacia delante.

Raphael agarró a Miguel y lo tiró hacia el interior, con Leonardo tambaleándose tras él, cerrando las puertas cuando las llamas ya rugían por el corredor. Después de unos segundos, la puerta estuvo demasiado caliente como para tocarla.

'Creo que funcionó.- Dijo Félix.- Ahora tenemos que esperar a que el fuego se extinga.

Cuando Miguel asintió confirmando que estaba bien, Raph lo dejó y se volvió a mirar a su hermano mayor.

Leo había colapsado en una esquina, respirando con dificultad. Se arrodilló a su lado y suavemente tomó su brazo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza cuando Leo quiso rechazarlo.

'Déjame ver.- Dijo Raphael, tomando el rollo de vendas que le ofreció Félix.

'No es grave.- dijo Leo.- Sólo se ve mal.

'Todavía está sangrando.- Discutió Raph, envolviendo las vendas alrededor apretadamente.- Esto tendrá que servir hasta que Don pueda darle un vistazo.

Leo lo miró a los ojos y los dos supieron en qué pensaba. Incluso si lograban salir de ahí, no permanecería cerca lo suficiente como para que su hermano lo atendiera. Raphael lo dejó ir. Ya podrían discutir sobre eso más tarde.

'No pueden esperar demasiado.- Dijo Don a través del comunicador.- Fue un buen fuego para ser sólo una explosión, y seguirá ardiendo por un rato más, pero todavía tiene que subir seis pisos. Podrán continuar tan pronto las escaleras se enfríen lo suficiente.

'Entonces vámonos.- dijo Leo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el exterior antes de que Raph pudiera detenerlo. Una vez que los humanos lo siguieron, Miguel puso una mano sobre el brazo de Raph, para hablar a solas un momento.

'¿Está de verdad muy mal?.- Preguntó.

'No... pero me preocupa que no sea capaz de escalar.- Raph intercambió miradas con él y luego siguieron a los demás hacia el pozo, cuya entrada era ahora un agujero derretido en la pared.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, Chanta se detuvo repentinamente y les dirigió una mirada a todos.'

'Estas escaleras recorren todo el camino. No hay paradas, no hay cuartos en los cuales esconderse. Si uno de nosotros cae y se queda atrás... detenerse por él sería inútil.

Hubo silencio. Miguel y Raphael miraron a Leo, pero él no les devolvió la mirada. No había elección.

En el interior, las escaleras aún estaban calientes, pero en unos cuantos segundos serían capaces de seguir. Tenían que hacerlo. Si intentaban ir por los pasillos ahora, todos los aulladores del pozo se unirían a lo que fuera que ya rugía por los alrededores.

Los rasguidos de algunos sobrevivientes comenzaban a escucharse más fuertemente. Félix respiró profundo y asintió.

'Entonces, es lo que hay.- Dijo suavemente.- Vivimos o morimos, en este instante.- Se quedó mirando a la oscuridad y los horribles sonidos lo llenaron todo.- "El Señor es mi pastor- Murmuró.- nada me habrá de faltar. Me hace descansar en verdes pastos, me guía a arroyos de tranquilas aguas..."

En la oscuridad, el metal frío crujió al contraerse, sonando como lastimeros quejidos haciendo eco en el techo.

'"Me da nuevas fuerzas y me lleva por caminos rectos, haciendo honor a su nombre..."

Las pisadas del demonio, ahogados con anterioridad por el sonido de la explosión, ahora eran audibles nuevamente, haciendo temblar el piso como si fueran huesos. Rugió, arrastrando su enorme cuerpo a través del pasillo y ninguno sabía que pasaría cuando alcanzara el pozo y obtuviera más espacio para moverse. Félix subió el tono de su voz, haciéndola más fuerte.

'"Aunque camine por el Valle de las Sombras de la muerte, no temo ningún mal., porque tu, Señor, estás conmigo. Tu bastón y tu vara me protegen. Me has preparado un banquete ante los ojos de mis enemigos, con aceites tu perfumas mi cabeza y rellenas mi copa..."

Miguel puso una mano sobre la de Raph, sintiéndose reconfortado con su toque. Lo lograrían. No importaba lo que pasara, ninguno de ellos sería dejado atrás.

Leonardo no se unió a ellos, pero envainó sus espadas en sus fundas. Tendría que ascender haciendo uso de una fuerza que no sabía si tendría.

'"Tu bondad y tu amor me acompañan a lo largo de mis días y en tu casa, oh señor, por siempre viviré."

Y entonces comenzaron a escalar.


	14. Parte 14

**Parte 14**

A lo largo del pozo habían cuatro escaleras. Antes de tomar la más cercana, Chanta se quitó su maltratada camisa y envolvió con ella sus manos, protegiéndolas del calor. Félix no se molestó. El metal no estaba tan caliente como para no soportarlo. Puso la hoja de su cuchillo entre sus dientes y comenzó a escalar tan rápido como pudo. Raphael hizo lo mismo con uno de sus sais y comenzó a subir, seguido por Miguel mientras que Leo tomó la ultima escalera.

Unos cuantos cuerpos chamuscados colgaban de los escalones por encima de ellos, y si no eran capaces de pasar por sobre ellos, debían perder tiempo arrojándolos o haciéndolos a un lado. Mientras Raphael tiraba con fuerza a un enorme aullador fuera del camino, Miguel hizo una pausa y miró hacia abajo. El cuerpo desapareció en la oscuridad y unos cuantos segundos después lo escuchó chapotear. Miró hacia Leo, quien advirtió su mirada a su lado.

'Sangre.- respondió a su mirada.- El primer y segundo piso deben estar hechos un pequeño lago.- Miguel hizo una mueca de asco y decidió no volver a mirar hacia abajo.

Pasaron el séptimo piso justo cuando el demonio en el sexto empujaba su cuerpo a través de la puerta hecha pedazos y salía hacia el pozo. Apartó el cuerpo de un aullador arrojado desde arriba y luego continuó su camino por las paredes, hundiendo sus garras en el metal, un pie a la vez. A pesar de ser demasiado pesado para moverse rápidamente, aún así subía rápido simplemente por lo grande que eran sus patas. Rugió, pero ninguno de ellos miró hacia abajo.

Las manos de Leonardo comenzaron a temblar, por alguna razón de la cual no estaba seguro, la conmoción, cansancio, dolor, miedo. No creía estar asustado, pero de todas formas sentía la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo. No le temía a la muerte, lejos de eso, pero era mejor morir en manos de un enemigo en una pelea real que en las fauces de un monstruo.

Unos cuantos metros sobre él, Miguel y Raphael escalaban rápido, y el cuerpo de otro aullador fue arrojado, siendo atrapado por el hocico del demonio antes de haber caído demasiado.

Otro más cayó, lanzado desde el lado de Félix y el demonio atrapó ese también. Leo continuó moviéndose. Si la criatura era distraída por la comida que caía cada tanto, lo lograría.

Más abajo, algo se estremeció. Leonardo casi perdió el siguiente escalón cuando lo escuchó. Después de vivir en ese lugar por meses, podía reconocer las cosas basado solamente en su sonido y aunque nunca había escuchado ese murmullo anteriormente, debía ser algo más grande que el demonio que los seguía. Mucho más grande. ¿Qué clase de monstruo había mutado haya abajo, en los niveles inferiores, que ya no le temía a los aulladores que habitaban ese lugar?.

Lo que fuera, había obligado al demonio a moverse de prisa para escapar, acercándolo a él. Leo se forzó a sí mismo a ir más rápido, tratando de ignorar la fatiga que agotaba lo ultimo de su fuerza.

Él era el más cercano al demonio y sus dientes ya se estaban acercando. Unos segundos más y lo tendría.

Algo estalló bajo ellos, sacudiendo las paredes tan fuerte que las escaleras se estremecieron y amenazaron con desprenderse de sus tornillos. Leo miró hacia abajo y lo vio venir, parecido a una anguila pero más dientes que músculos, completamente blanco y cubierto de sangre. Reptó por las paredes tan rápido como la luz y mordió uno de los costados del demonio. Éste gritó de dolor y trató de hundir sus garras en la pared, pero el demonio más grande se apartó de ésta y dejó que su peso arrastrase al primer demonio hacia el espacio vacío.

Ambos se sumergieron en la oscuridad, y desde las profundidades provino el sonido de algo desmembrándose y aullidos, hasta que lo único que pudo oírse fue el ruido de huesos quebrándose.

Leo miró hacia arriba, a sus hermanos, ahora en el octavo piso. No había forma de que pudieran alcanzar la cima antes de que la cosa regresara. No había forma de que ninguno de ellos lo lograse.

Sin embargo, él no tenía un mundo al que regresar de todas formas.

Extrajo una espada, escuchando el sonido de la hoja deslizándose por la funda. Las paredes se sacudieron a lo que el demonio dejó de matar y retomó su camino por éstas. Viéndolo por segunda vez, notó los enormes brazos que se agitaban con cada movimiento, vio su cola como la de una anguila que golpeaba alrededor de las escaleras en busca de apoyo. Vio sus ojos, era la única criatura que había visto en ese lugar con ojos. A lo que se aproximaba, los volteó en blanco y abrió la boca.

Ignorando los gritos de sus hermanos, saltó desde la escalera, sacando su segunda espada en medio del aire. Ciego como estaba, la criatura no se percató de que esquivaba sus fauces y hundía sus espadas profundamente en su espalda. La cosa se echó para atrás, chillando, y juntos cayeron en la oscuridad.

Miguel miraba con horror, viendo cómo su hermano se desvanecía. Raphael se inclinó sobre él y tiró de su muñeca.

'¡Vamos¡Haz que valga la pena!.

Las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras escalaba, una mano, luego la otra, una y otra vez. No podía permitirse pensar en nada más o caería en la oscuridad junto con él.

Leo golpeó el agua y se hundió en ella, cada vez más profundo por la fuerza de la caída. El demonio se retorcía por encima de él. Los cadáveres chocaban contra él. Un momento después se dio cuenta de que no era agua en realidad sino sangre, y hundió sus espadas aún más profundamente.

El demonio tiró de él y se debatió, capaz de nadar en medio de ese espeso liquido. Una vez que se hubo acercado a la pared, retiró sus espadas de su cuerpo.

Leo dio tumbos dentro de esa piscina, empujando los cuerpos de aulladores fuera de su camino, esperando a que afilados dientes lo agarrasen desde abajo en cualquier segundo. Finalmente, se aferró a la escalera más cercana, sosteniendo torpemente una espada en cada mano a lo que se impulsaba hacia arriba.

Boqueó una vez que alcanzó la superficie, pero la fatiga se había ido. Toda su fuerza había regresado, al menos toda la fuerza de que era capaz ahora, y escaló fuera de la piscina tan rápido como pudo.

La enorme cabeza de la criatura rompió la superficie, aullando de dolor, y sus garras se clavaron en la pared. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Leo se volvió y nuevamente enterró una espada en su espalda. Esta vez la cosa ni siquiera se agitó, sino que continuó avanzando, arrastrándolo a Leo con él. Envainó su otra espada de nuevo, y se mantuvo con el monstruo, mientras éste lo llevaba hacia arriba.

Cuando estuvo cerca de sus hermanos, torció la espada incrustada en la espalda de la criatura, tirando de ella hacia los lados.

La cosa se inclinó verticalmente, hacia una escalera, y Leo saltó, confiando sólo en la fe de que lograría alcanzarla.

Falló.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera caer, la mano de Miguel agarró su muñeca y lo atrajo hacia arriba.

Esperando que su hermano pudiese aguantar su peso sólo unos cuantos segundos más, Leo lanzó una estocada tan fuerte como pudo hacia el cuello de la criatura, pero en vez de arrancarle la cabeza, la hoja se alojó en su columna y ya no pudo sostenerla cuando el monstruo comenzó a caer. Su espada fue arrancada de su mano y desapareció.

La perdida le dolió tanto, que hubiese ido tras ella si Miguel no lo hubiese mantenido prisionero, negándose a dejarlo ir hasta que no viniese con él. Con una muda maldición, asió la escalera y lo siguió.

Al minuto siguiente, alcanzaron la trampilla sobre ellos y se arrastraron por ella fuera del pozo, dejándose caer al suelo para recobrar el aliento. El cielo ardía rojo sobre ellos, arremolinado intermitentemente con inestables rayos de luz reluciendo desde los limites mismos de esa dimensión de bolsillo.

'Maldita sea...- dijo Félix, mirándolos. Leonardo todavía goteaba sangre, dejando charcos en el suelo.- Realmente pensé que estabas muerto.

'Yo también...- Leo se incorporó, percatándose de la puerta matriz a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Chanta ya estaba junto a ella, empujando la palanca que activaba los electrodos. Con un familiar murmullo electrónico, una luz azul corrió sobre ellos y se disparó en un solo punto, abriendo un agujero en el espacio.

Ella caminó hasta él y desapareció. Félix la siguió.

Miguel dio una mirada a sus hermanos y luego atravesó el agujero. Raphael dio un paso al frente, luego se detuvo y se volvió hacia su hermano.

'Tu primero.- dijo, sus ojos no admitían discusión alguna. Leo alzó su cabeza levemente.

'Eso crees tu.

'Bastante obvio después de esa gracia.- Raphael fue hasta su cinturón y extrajo algo pequeño y plano. Cuando Leo lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y puso una de sus manos en su cinturón. La foto ya no estaba.

Raphael se quedó observando, mirando la fotografía que Leo había tomado en la guarida.

'Es una buena foto. Nunca lo noté antes realmente, pero ninguno de nosotros podría haberla tomado. Nos tomaste a todos y ni siquiera nos vemos apiñados.- Se volvió a mirar a Leo con curiosidad.¿Cómo ibas a ver esto en la oscuridad?.

'¿Cómo pudiste...?

'Te la saqué cuando estabas dormido.- Raphael puso la foto de vuelta en su cinturón.- No estabas planeando regresar¿verdad?.

'No puedo regresar.- dijo Leo.- Encajo aquí mejor de lo que encajo allá afuera. Ustedes no pueden soportar tener a un asesino como hermano.

'Yo...- Raphael se había atrapado a sí mismo. Leo tenía razón en cierta forma. Él los protegía lo mejor que podía y ellos lo condenaban por ello. ¿De que forma podía terminar una pelea callejera sino con sangre y muerte¿Qué esperaban que hiciera¿qué no usara sus espadas y que sólo los golpeara hasta dejarlos inconscientes y ¡ey! Ya que estas, podrías dejarlos en una filita ordenada?.

Había una razón por la cual Splinter había enviado a Leonardo en vez de a él o a Miguelangel o a Donatello. Se suponía que el mayor debía soportar más daño y seguir peleando, proteger a su familia y amigos, y si eso significaba matar...

Raphael lo consideró. ¿Splinter realmente pretendía que Leonardo pelease honorablemente todo el tiempo, incluso si ello significaba su muerte¿o la muerte de sus hermanos?. No había duda de porqué su hermano se sentía partido a la mitad.

'Tienes razón.-Dijo Raphael suavemente.- Te hemos hecho vivir una paradoja.- Leo no respondió. Raphael respiró profundo y se volvió a mirarlo.- Pero le prometí a Splinter que te traería de vuelta a casa.

El único sonido era el de los débiles gritos de las cosas que lentamente se arrastraban en el pozo. Leo sacudió su cabeza.

'Los traje hasta aquí a salvo. Ahora tengo que ir a buscar mi espada.

Sin desperdiciar más palabras, Raphael atacó. Si podía calzarle un golpe, uno sólo, pero Leo era demasiado rápido. Nada lo tocaba. Raphael se sintió algo aliviado de que su hermano no sacara la espada, incluso cuando todo el veneno tenía que haberse ido para entonces.

En respuesta, el no sacó sus sais.

Sólo tenía que seguir presionando a su hermano, hasta que Leo vacilara, tropezara o cayera rendido. Cada patada que esquivaba, cada puño que era evitado, lo acercaba más a la victoria, porque por la forma en que Leo estaba respirando, no podía durar mucho tiempo.

Al agacharse para esquivar una patada, inclinándose hasta el suelo, Leo se dio cuenta que no tenía la fuerza para levantarse nuevamente. Puso sus manos en el suelo para impulsarse hacia arriba, pero la patada de Raphael golpeó su costado antes de que pudiera moverse. Arrojado al suelo, hizo una mueca cuando su hermano agarró su muñeca y lo levantó. Por mucho que luchó, no pudo deshacerse de la garra de Raphael mientras era arrastrado hacia la puerta.

Juntos la atravesaron.

Para los que ya estaban en el interior de la bodega, parecía como si Raphael estuviese ayudando a su hermano a cruzar la puerta y cuando Leo colapsó en el piso, sólo se confirmó esa apariencia.

Leo no entendía. En la dimensión de bolsillo había encontrado la fuerza para continuar, en tanto hubiese una pelea que librar. Ahora, la luz hacía mella en él, dejándolo casi ciego. Dejó que Raphael lo ayudase a caminar fuera de la puerta y encontrar una pequeña caja en la cual sentarse.

A su lado, sus amigos humanos estaban sentados en sus propias cajas, Félix recuperando el aliento a lo que se echaba para atrás, con los ojos cerrados, y Chanta mirando a las cuatro tortugas, especialmente a la que estaba frente al computador. April trataba de no mirarla muy fijamente. El pelo de Chanta, ahora obviamente rubio, estaba pesadamente aplastado contra su cabeza por la sangre reseca y su rostro...

... repentinamente April fue consiente del perfecto estado en que se encontraba su propia piel.

Donatello descubrió su mirada y sonrió nerviosamente.

'¿Prometes no decirle a nadie acerca de nosotros?.- ella sonrió y su piel se enroscó horriblemente alrededor de su sonrisa.- Lo siento, pero todo debe ir en mi reporte, pero creo que puedo omitir la parte de las tortugas mutantes.

'¿Reporte?.- preguntó April.¿Qué quieres decir?

'Ella quiere decir- respondió Félix sin moverse.- que trabaja para el Tío Sam. Y que todavía no se disculpa por arrastrarme hasta acá.

'Tu querías venir.- le discutió ella.

A lo que Leo lentamente recobraba el aliento y se sentía un poco más normal, se dio cuenta que la puerta aún estaba abierta. Raphael estaba de pie entre ésta y él, con una mano en su hombro por si acaso le daba por correr hacia ella. Sin embargo, una fría sensación de advertencia se asentó en su estomago. Algo no estaba bien. A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba saber sobre las personas que le habían salvado la vida y cuyas vidas él había salvado a su vez, reprimió su curiosidad y los interrumpió.

'¿Por qué no está cerrada?.- preguntó.

'Debe ser manual- dijo Don mirando a la computadora.- Tiene un comando que la detiene en vez de uno que la cierra automáticamente.

'Bueno, ciérrala.- dijo Raphael. Le hubiera gustado ir junto a él y ayudarle, pero no podía confiar en que su hermano se quedaría quieto. Se inclinó levemente sobre él y le preguntó en un murmullo.¿Puedes prometer que no intentarás nada si te doy la espalda?.

Leo alzó la mirada hasta él con los ojos muy abiertos, luego volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, una brizna de rojo oscuro contra la luz. El infierno jamás se vio tan atractivo. Se quedó mirando el piso y sacudió la cabeza una vez.

'Al menos todavía eres honesto.- Dijo Raphael.

Un segundo después, Raphael volaba a través de la habitación, estrellándose contra la pared, el crujir de un hueso fue audible incluso por encima del sonido que hacían las escamas del demonio al deslizarse por el piso.

Ninguno de ellos lo había visto venir atravesando la puerta, pero escucharon su aullido y vieron su cola arremeter por segunda vez, estrellándose contra la computadora. Las luces se apagaron antes de que una luz roja de emergencia se encendiera.

Donatello se agachó justo a tiempo, tropezando y retrocediendo, llevándose a April con él, ambos demasiado consternados como para hacer nada más. Se veía bastante diferente en la vida real de cómo se veía en la pequeña pantalla del computador. Cuando la cosa se alzó en toda su estatura, su tamaño se elevó unos tres metros más. Estaba cubierto en sangre, con la espada de Leonardo todavía incrustada en su garganta, demasiado pegada a ella como para sacarla.

Chanta disparó unos cuantos cartuchos, pero su arma pronto se quedó sin municiones y ya no le quedaban más. Félix ni siquiera consideró usar su cuchillo, no en un espacio tan abierto y sin dos espadas para ayudarlo. En vez de eso, se dio vuelta y comenzó a revolver en las cajas en busca de algo útil.

Miguel se arrodilló junto a Raphael y lo ayudó a sentarse. Su brazo derecho colgaba a su lado, roto, por decir lo menos, probablemente astillada.

Leonardo hizo una mueca. La puerta se había cerrado, pero peor aún, Raphael no podía hacerse cargo. Con un suspiro cansado, desenvainó su espada una ultima vez, mirando por sobre su hombro a Donatello.

'Encuentra algo con que matarlo.- Ordenó, luego desvió la mirada sin preguntarle a Donatello si podía hacerlo.

El demonio se concentró en su voz. Sostuvo su espada en un ángulo bajo, obviamente cansado, de pie entre sus hermanos y la muerte. En la luz roja, todo parecía hecho de sangre, las paredes, el techo, su familia.

Todo se precipitó al mismo tiempo, hasta el punto en que ya no hubo más moral, no más reglas, no más honor. Sólo su enemigo.

No pudo evitar reír.

'Parece que sí recuperaré mi espada, después de todo.


	15. Parte 15

**Parte 15**

Más allá de la impresión de ver a un demonio, de verlo gotear una obscena cantidad de sangre, una cosa penetró la mente de Donatello. No importaba el actual estado mental de Leonardo, una orden suya, en ese tono, no le dejaba más alternativa que actuar. La computadora estaba destruida, pero había una copia impresa del inventario de la bodega en alguna parte entre los escombros.

April se arrodilló junto a Raphael y Miguel, refugiándose con ellos en medio de varias cajas. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudar a Raphael que Miguel no estuviera haciendo ya, así que husmeó por encima de las cajas, observando al demonio dirigir toda su atención a Leonardo.

.- ¿Qué está haciendo?- murmuró.- ¡Sólo está ahí parado!

Leo levantó la cabeza ligeramente, sin moverse mientras la criatura se deslizaba un poco más cerca. April puso una mano contra su boca. No había miedo en su rostro, ni sorpresa, ni siquiera ira. Sólo una fría determinación que le recordaba la noche en que había diezmado a los garras blancas.

Entonces el demonio saltó sobre él, con las mandíbulas abiertas, y Leonardo se movió.

Al menos se movía, pensó ella. Un momento estaba ahí y al siguiente estaba junto a la cabeza inclinada de la criatura, cortando profundamente en su garganta. La sangre salpicó y se vertió en el suelo, pero el corte no lo había matado y Leo no esperaba que lo hiciere tampoco, esquivándolo hacia la izquierda cuando movió su cabeza tan rápido como el ataque de una serpiente, con los dientes cerrándose en el espacio vacío. La cosa lo sentía moviéndose tras él, así que se volteó, aplastando con su cola parte del muro de concreto y una de las columnas de soporte en su camino.

El techo se estremeció, pero resistió, las piezas de vidrio temblaron cuando la criatura rugió.

April se volteó y volvió a sentarse, con una mano aún firmemente presionada contra su boca. Cerró los ojos, pero eso no podía evitar que oyera los aullidos de la criatura. Una mano toco la suya suavemente y se volvió a mirar. Era extraño, pero no había notado la sangre empapando la bandana de Miguel. Lo hacía lucir un poco como Raphael.

.- Todo está bien.- le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.- Él lo matará.

Ella sintió, obligándose a sí misma a pensar en otra cosa. Su mirada se posó en el brazo de Raphael, colgando inerte con toda la apariencia de estar roto, pero no parecía dolerle demasiado. Tal vez tuviera algo que ver con la dimensión de la que acababa de salir, o tal vez era simplemente el efecto de estar con un demonio en la misma habitación. La única razón por la que no saltaba y se unía a Leonardo era porque su hermano menor lo estaba reteniendo, obligándolo a permanecer inmóvil.

Arrastrando una hoja de metal retorcida fuera del camino, Donatello encontró la libreta de notas, chamuscada, pero todavía intacta. Cayó de rodillas y comenzó a pasar las paginas, pasando por las imágenes de los engendros creados por Stockman; esquemas de su dimensión; sobrecogedoras formulas físicas y verdaderamente ingeniosas ecuaciones. Todo lo que importaba en ese momento era encontrar un inventario.

.- ¡Lo encontré!.- Gritó. Miró a los humanos, buscando las cajas en el fondo de la bodega.- ¡De los números cincuenta a sesenta son municiones!.

Chanta no lo escuchó, pero Félix sí. La agarró por el brazo y empujándola hacia la hilera de cajas, comenzó a contarlas mientras corrían a lo largo de ellas. En la cincuenta, se detuvieron, encontrando una palanca con la cual, juntos, comenzaron a romper las tapas.

Leonardo no vio nada de eso. La adrenalina cantaba por su cuerpo. Sus hermanos estaban a salvo, la batalla era suya, el aire había perdido toda su resistencia y la gravedad había dejado de existir.

Él era la muerte encarnada, protector y destructor, ¡eso era para lo que había sido creado!.

Se agachó cuando el demonio se abalanzó sobre él, rodando bajo las garras dispuestas a golpearlo, reapareciendo bajo su cuerpo, desgarrando su piel, abriendo su estomago en dos.

Aulladores y hambrientos aún no digeridos, todos en diversos estados de descomposición, salieron en desorden en un torrente de sangre y ácido.

A pesar de lo rápido que se movía, su brazo derecho fue quemado y no había tiempo para tratarlo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que había sido acorralado por la criatura en una esquina y el ácido se esparcía rápidamente a través del suelo.

Sin un lugar a dónde ir, saltó sobre la cola del demonio y escaló por su espalda, usando su espada para sujetarse cuando éste se movía.

Aún quedaba vida en esa cosa, sacudiéndose de una esquina a otra de la bodega, como un pez fuera del agua, su cola impactando las paredes. Grandes pedazos de techo comenzaron a desmoronarse, golpeando el suelo.

Frías gotas tocaron su piel y miró hacia arriba a tiempo para ver un relámpago de luz a través de las brechas en el techo.

Tiene sentido, pensó, todo comenzó con lluvia y todo terminará en la lluvia.

Al otro lado del edificio, Félix y Chanta descubrieron un cargamento de pequeñas armas en una de las cajas y automáticas en la segunda. Después de intercambiar una mirada, pasaron por alto las cajas de la cincuenta y dos a la cincuenta y nueve y abrieron la número sesenta. Chanta dio un grito de jubilo. Una bazuca, con municiones y lista, la primera carga estaba junto a ella. Se inclinó para levantarla, pero luego frunció el ceño. Lo intentó de nuevo y lentamente se dio cuenta de que no era que estuviese atornillada a la caja, era que simplemente no podía levantarla.

Félix puso sus manos junto a las de ella y entre los dos lograron sacarla de la caja y colocarla en el suelo.

Chanta volvió por las municiones, inclinándose dentro de la caja y abrazando las cargas contra su pecho. Después de varios intentos, finalmente logró cargar la bazuca.

Ambos intercambiaron otra mirada.

Con un gruñido, ella se paró frente a él y le ayudó a levantar el arma del piso, luego la recargó contra su hombro, inclinando la cabeza. Tras ella, Félix la puso también sobre su propio hombro y se inclinó, luego golpeó el hombro de Chanta y esta comenzó a moverse hacia delante.

.- ¡Leo!.- gritó Félix.- ¡No podré apuntar esto muy bien!

Ocupado sosteniéndose de la espalda del monstruo, Leo lanzó una mirada en dirección a su voz. En la luz roja, ambos parecían una criatura de Stockman, un pequeño demonio de cuatro piernas, cuatro brazos y un gran ojo mirándole. Luego reconoció el lanzamisiles y miró hacia abajo. El demonio no era lo suficientemente grande como para que su cuerpo le sirviera de escudo contra la explosión. Retiró su espada y se lanzó sobre un montón de cajas a un lado de la criatura.

Félix abrió fuego.

El disparo ensordeció a Chanta, quien tambaleándose cayó de rodillas después del lanzamiento, con las manos sobre sus oídos y la bazuca rodando por el piso. Félix la ignoró, observando como la munición golpeaba al demonio frente a ellos, haciéndolo explotar, salpicando las paredes, un segundo antes de que la pared misma explotara.

Esa parte de la bodega finalmente no pudo sostenerse más y se vino abajo, sepultando la cola del demonio, clavándolo al piso.

Con trozos de metralla y madera desparramados por el piso, Leonardo pudo salir a salvo, rodeando el frente de la cosa.

A pesar de que había perdido la mitad de su cuerpo, aún respiraba, boqueando por aire y rasguñando con su brazo bueno en el suelo, tratando débilmente de levantarse de entre los escombros.

Leonardo lo observó por varios segundos, directo a los ojos. El demonio lo miró a su vez, luego abrió su boca y trató de morderlo, estirando su cuello en su dirección. Cayó, corto por varios centímetros.

Sin embargo, su movimiento puso su espada a su alcance, todavía incrustada en su cuello.

La alcanzó y agarró la empuñadura, tirando de ella y con lo ultimo que le quedaba de su fuerza y su peso en la estocada, completó el corte.

La cabeza del demonio rodó lejos, parpadeando y Leo vio la luz extinguirse en sus ojos.

El cuerpo de la criatura se estremeció, la respiración lo abandonó, relajándose completamente.

Leo miró al cielo.

La lluvia golpeteaba sobre ambos y ausentemente, levantó su brazo, dejando que el agua lavara el ácido. Su brazo derecho lucía tan mal como el izquierdo ahora.

Miró alrededor en busca de sus hermanos, pero descubrió que estaba en el lado equivocado del demonio.

Ellos estaban en algún lugar en la bodega y él estaba prácticamente en el exterior, parado en la sección colapsada.

Se paralizó y miró detrás de él.

Las paredes estaban rotas, abiertas de par en par, la noche estaba oscura y ellos no podían verlo.

Envainando sus espadas mientras comenzaba a caminar, desapareció en la noche.

Raphael supo que algo andaba incluso antes de ver la sección destruida de la bodega. Hizo a un lado la mano de Miguel y se puso de pie, caminando hacia el demonio muerto. Cuando vio las paredes destruidas, supo dónde estaba su hermano.

Donatello apareció tras él, tratando de examinar su brazo, pero Raphael lo rechazó.

.- El comunicador.- dijo.- ¿Todavía está encendido?

.- ¿eh?

.- El comunicador de Leo, el que usaste para rastrearlo..- Raphael deseó poder golpearlo haber si así recordaba más rápido.- Dime si todavía está encendido.

.- Oh, bien..- Donatello sacó el comunicador de su cinturón y lo encendió y un segundo después, un punto de luz verde relampagueó en la pantalla.- La señal está muy débil. Las baterías ya deben estar casi muertas.

Raphael miró a la pantalla y vio el punto verde, preguntándose si en verdad se estaba moviendo.

.- No está lejos. Don, toma a April y a Miguel de vuelta a casa. Los seguiré una vez que lo recoja.

.- Whoa, espera...- dijo Donatello y April se unió a sus objeciones con las suyas.

.- ¡No!.- Raphael apretó los dientes. No era el momento para perder su temperamento.- Ninguno de ustedes será capaz de traerlo de vuelta a casa. Tengo que ir yo.

.- Pero tu brazo..- Dijo Miguel.- si... quiero decir... si él...

.- No me hará daño.- Dijo Raphael.- Lo prometo. Ahora, vamos andando. Y Don, ten la enfermería lista, ¿eh, para todos nosotros...

.- Si, está bien.- Don trató de no mirar su brazo.- ¿Prometes que tendrás cuidado?

.- Lo prometo.

Raphael le dio una mirada más al aparato rastreador y luego abandonó la bodega.

Donatello lo observó marcharse, luego se volvió a mirar a los dos humanos que se aproximaban. Chanta se apoyaba en Félix, quien soportaba su peso con un quejido. A la distancia, podía escucharse las sirenas de la policía y los camiones de bomberos, atraídos por las explosiones. Ella le sonrió, apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro y poniendo una mano sobre su oído, todavía zumbando por la explosión.

.- Mejor váyanse.- dijo.- No creo que quieran quedarse a responder preguntas.

.- Es verdad.- dijo Don.- ¿Ustedes estarán bien?.

.- Sin problema.- respondió Chanta.- Hay gente esperando por mi. Superiores, burócratas, cirujanos plásticos...

Las sirenas se estaban acercando, pero Don quería dejar el problema resuelto.

.- ¿Prometen que no mencionaran qué somos, quiero decir, si el gobierno sabe algo de nosotros...

.- ...estarán más preocupados de que no hayan estado pagando impuestos.- Dijo ella.- No es como los "Archivos X" allá afuera.

.- Pero si alguna vez cambias de idea,- Dijo Félix.- házmelo saber. Puedes darle a ese cerebro tuyo un buen uso. El Departamento de Defensa te amaría.

Donatello le habría preguntado a qué se refería, pero las sirenas le interrumpieron.

.- Váyanse ahora mejor.- dijo Chanta y observaron a Donatello, April y Miguelangel desparecer en la oscuridad.

En las azoteas, Raphael aún perseguía a su hermano. En el momento en que se vio fuera de la vista de Donatello, había hecho una mueca de dolor y se había agarrado el brazo con la mano buena.

.- Maldita sea, Leo, ya estas comenzando a molestarme.

El cielo estaba nublado y la lluvia fría como hielo.

Lo encontró a sólo unas cuantas bodegas de los muelles, cojeando, con la cabeza baja, afirmándose en la pared al caminar. Raphael tocó la oscura traza dejada en la pared a la altura de su hombro. Su hermano aún sangraba. Comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido, deteniéndose a sólo unos metros tras él.

Leonardo no se volvió, aunque tenía que haberlo escuchado.

.- Leo, espera...

Leonardo se detuvo, luego volvió su cabeza ligeramente, sin mirarlo.

.- No puedo hacerlo, Raph. No puedo. Es demasiado.

.- Entonces no lo hagas.- Dijo Raphael, respirando con dificultad. Su brazo había comenzado a latirle aún peor.- Déjalo ir, renuncia, pero regresa a casa.

.- No están fácil.- Dijo Leo, con la voz quebrándosele. Se apoyó con fuerza en la pared, aún sin voltearse. La excitación de la pelea se había ido, la gravedad lo arrastraba otra vez y el aire se había vuelto contra él.- Ya no junto ni pego.

Raphael lo observó temblar, el cansancio le estaba ganando. Ese demonio le había robado el ultimo vestigio de fuerza de él. En parte le miraba admirado, admirado de que su hermano mayor hubiese soportado tanto y sólo ahora estuviese colapsando. Esperaba que pudiese hacer mucho más en los años que venían. Pero por el momento, parte de él estaba agradecido de que Leo finalmente se estuviese desmoronando, haciendo más fácil el llevarlo a casa.

.- Tanto si me quedo y pierdo el control.- Leo murmuró.- o me voy.

.- ¿E ir a dónde?

.- A cualquier parte.

.- Porque...- se aventuró Raphael.- da lo mismo mientras no sea casa...

Temblando, Leo asintió.

No había nada más que decir. No podría convencerlo ahí y ahora. Eso vendría más tarde. Dio un paso adelante y esquivó su débil puñetazo. Leonardo era tan rápido como la luz, pero estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado quebrado, como para usar esa velocidad.

Raphael lo agarró por la nuca y lo azotó contra la pared, Leo apenas si pudo volver la cara a tiempo. Gritó mientras Raphael lo mantenía inmóvil en esa posición, todo su mundo se había reducido a sólo dos sensaciones: el duro concreto bajo su rostro y la lluvia golpeando su piel, lavando la sangre.

.- Te llevaré a casa.- Murmuró Raphael.- Nos necesitas tanto como nosotros te necesitamos a ti.

Leo cerró sus ojos con fuerza y parte de él deseó quedarse tal cual, atrapado entre su hermano y la pared, para siempre. Pero Raphael volvió a levantarlo y a conducirlo, manteniendo su muñeca firmemente mientras lo llevaba a casa, guiándolo a través de la oscuridad.

Antes de que pudieran llegar a la guarida, la oscuridad le abrumó y caía, caía de vuelta en el pozo, esperando tocar el fondo, deseando que alguien pudiese detener su caída.


	16. Parte 16

**Parte 16**

Raphael llegó a la guarida, ya no guiando a su hermano si no que prácticamente cargándolo. Leo se apoyaba pesadamente en su brazo bueno, con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente.

Raphael se imaginaba que estaba como una especie de sonámbulo y se dio cuenta de que a eso se refería la gente con "morir de pie". En su interior, agradecía a su hermano por ese pequeño favor. No creía que hubiese sido capaz de cargarlo.

Ninguno de los dos necesitaba una ducha después de la larga caminata bajo la lluvia, pero las quemaduras y cortes en los brazos de su hermano comenzaba a parecer infectados. Gracias a que el salón principal estaba vacío, llevó a su hermano hasta la parte de atrás de este y hasta la enfermería que Donatello había instalado ahí.

Miguelangel ya estaba sentado en una de las literas con Don examinando los daños menores que tenía en sus manos, pero inmediatamente se volvió cuando Leo y Raphael entraron y Donatello siguió su mirada.

.- Al fin.- dijo Don, empujando hacia atrás las mantas de la litera más cercana.- Ya te estabas volviendo como él, yendo por ahí con extremidades rotas...

.- Silencio.- Murmuró Raphael, aunque no creía que importase realmente. Por la expresión en el rostro de su hermano, Leo no estaría despierto por un buen tiempo.

Se quedó de pie por un momento, observando como Donatello volvía suavemente los brazos de su hermano para revelar las vendas empapadas en sangre y la nueva quemadura en su brazo derecho.

.- Volveré en seguida.- Dijo Raph, volviéndose para irse.

.- Espera.- Dijo Don.- Tu brazo...

.- Puede esperar. Necesito hablar con Splinter ahora.- Antes de que Donatello pudiera discutir, se fue, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación del maestro.

Lo encontró sentado en su alfombra de siempre, a un lado de su pequeño jardín zen, pero en vez de meditar, Splinter observaba numerosos bocetos desparramados frente a él y ocasionalmente pasaba las paginas en un libro de arte. Raphael se arrodilló enfrente de él, mirando los dibujos.

Se descubrió a sí mismo, enojado, acusador, mirando desde la oscuridad hacia el espectador. Atrajo el dibujo más de cerca y se quedó mirándolo por varios segundos, viéndose a sí mismo de la forma en que Leonardo lo hacía.

.- Ese no es el único que hay de ti.- Dijo Splinter suavemente, indicando otros dos, uno junto al otro.

Raph puso el primero abajo y levantó los otros dos cerca.

Dibujado en frente de la televisión, con una pierna doblada, con la cabeza recostada sobre la rodilla, no veía la pantalla sino más bien miraba al espacio. El otro dibujo lo mostraba practicando solo en el salón principal, congelado en medio de una patada giratoria. La ira se había ido, reemplazada por una calma concentración. Raphael ladeó la cabeza, casi se veía como si estuviere bailando.

.- ¿Leo hizo esto?.- preguntó. Splinter asintió.

.- Los encontré en su habitación. Los... tranquilos... son pocos. La mayoría están llenos de furia, ponzoñosos incluso...- Quedó boquiabierto al descubrir el brazo de Raphael.- ¿Leonardo te hizo...?

.- No.- Dijo Raphael.- No fue él, fue... no, no es importante ahora. Maestro, necesitamos hablar.

.- Sobre la dimensión de la que habló Donatello.

.- No...- Raphael vaciló, luego continuó. A pesar de que odiaba revelar lo que Leonardo le había contado, tenía que hacerlo para ayudar a su hermano.- Leonardo se había ido antes de ser atrapado dentro de esa dimensión. Estaba abandonándonos la noche en que fue capturado.

Mientras lo ojos de Splinter se habrían de par en par, Raphael continuó.

.- Ya no puede seguir siendo responsable por todos nosotros por más tiempo. No puede soportar vivir de la forma en que le hemos hecho vivir. Le enseñaste como matar y le dijiste que nos protegiera, pero cuando usó esas habilidades, nosotros lo condenamos.

.- Raphael, él se río en medio de una matanza.

.- ¿Quién no lo haría?.- Raphael sacudió su cabeza.- ¿Alguna vez nos detuvimos pensar que no estaba loco sino sólo... histérico¿Qué se estaba cayendo a pedazos?

.- Pero Donatello habló de desordenes...

.- Sólo porque él no sabía lo que yo sé. Leo no habló con nadie más, sólo conmigo. O sea que yo seré quien de las explicaciones esta vez.- Raphael se echó para atrás y bajo la mirada. Su brazo le dolía aún más, pero aquello debía ser atendido primero.- No es un desorden. Es un colapso nervioso. Ya no puede hacerlo más.

Splinter bajó la cabeza y Raphael siguió su mirada hacia el único dibujo de su maestro, inflexible y autoritario, con los ojos destellantes, mirando desde un fondo difuminado. En los pasados tres meses en que el peso de la familia había sido repentinamente puesto sobre sus hombros, Raphael podía ver de dónde provenía aquella visión.

.- Él dijo que te había dicho que quería detenerse.- Dijo Raphael.- Y que tu le habías dicho que no podía.

.- Si.- Dijo Splinter.- Cerca de un mes antes de que despareciera. En verdad, no se cómo proceder. El sentía necesario esconder esa parte de sí... al menos has logrado traerlo de vuelta casa...

.- Volverá a escapar.- Dijo Raphael.- No lo mantendré aquí como un prisionero. No podría aunque quisiera. Cuando sane, volverá a ser tan rápido y hábil como antes. No quiere dejarnos, pero es la única salida que ve.

.- Entonces él debe desear quedarse.- Dijo Splinter.- Debemos convencerlo de que su vida será mucho mejor si se queda.

.- Quince años de odiarnos no son fáciles de deshacer.- Dijo Raphael. Tocó levemente los dos dibujos de sí mismo, enojado y mandón, solitario y lastimado.- Nos ama y nos odia.

.- Si crees que es mejor que Miguelangel sane en su propia habitación...

.- No.- dijo Raph, alzando la mirada con los ojos de par en par.- De ninguna manera. Es la peor cosa que podríamos hacer. De hecho, sería mucho mejor si mantenemos a esos dos muy cerca por un tiempo. Hacer que Miguel se quedé en cama más tiempo de lo que deba. De a poco traer a Leonardo de vuelta a la familia y con alguien que haya conocido el juego de primera mano.

.- ¿No tu?

.- No... él sólo me vería como una prueba de lo que piensa que es su fracaso.- Raphael alzó un boceto más, titulado Autorretrato, pero que no mostraba más que las dos espadas de Leonardo, envainadas y en su repisa, con la apariencia de un grabado en madera japonés°.- Él va a estar un poco... ido... por una largo tiempo.

Splinter reunió los dibujos y los puso sobre el libro de arte.

.- No sobreviviría mucho tiempo él solo.

.- No quiere hacerlo tampoco.- Dijo Raphael. Decidió no decirle en ese momento que Leonardo casi se queda atrás en el juego, eligiendo una dolorosa y solitaria muerte por sobre su familia.- Pero si logramos convencerlo de que no tiene que cargar más con el peso, de que ya no es más responsable por nosotros, de que...- respiró profundo.- De que no lo condenaremos por la forma en que pelea ahora.

.- Raphael...

.- Si él piensa que tiene que matar, entonces probablemente sea porque tiene que hacerlo.- dijo Raphael.- ¿Deseas que pelee honorablemente incluso si eso significa su muerte?.-

Splinter dudó, dividido entre la vida y el honor que hacia que la vida valiera la pena ser vivida.

.- Lo siento maestro. Le guste o no, debemos elegir nuestro propio honor. Leonardo ha visto demasiadas muertes, eso lo hace más fácil para él, pero incluso si no hubiese estado bajo tanta presión, creo que la única diferencia habría sido que él habría sentido remordimientos por tener que matar.- Raphael reprimió el horrible dolor de su brazo por unos cuantos minutos más.- Pero aún así habría matado. Tu lo entrenaste para matar para mantenernos a salvo. Todo lo que ha hecho es mantenernos a salvo, y defendiéndose a sí mismo.

.- Yo... debo pensar en esto.- Dijo Splinter.- Debes sentir dolor. Has que Donatello te atienda. Y si está despierto, dile a Leonardo que... que tenía razón.

Raphael decidió que él no lo habría expresado así, pero al menos podría decirle a su hermano que ya no tendría que cargar con el peso, al menos no con la mayor parte de él.

.- Si, maestro.

Se puso de pie y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la enfermería, no deseando para nada la "re-colocación" que Donatello iba a hacerle.

Mucho después, a lo que luchaba por ponerse de pie, Leonardo lentamente despertó. La única luz provenía de la cama de Miguelangel, una suave luz de noche que no alumbraba más allá de su almohada. Después de observar a su hermano dormir por algunos minutos, se incorporó, haciendo muecas al avivarse las heridas de su brazo. Su cuerpo protestaba ante cada movimiento. Estaba respirando con dificultad para cuando logró sentarse derecho, y se recostó en la pared tras él. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? No había estado así de mal la primera vez, y en aquella ocasión habían sido tres meses.

Una manta cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo y sus brazos vendados reposaban sobre las ropas marrones. Debían de haber cambiado las vendas varias veces ya que no había sangre visible.

Levemente tocó su brazo derecho, envuelto desde la muñeca hasta el antebrazo en blancos y prístinos vendajes, e hizo una mueca de dolor. La quemadura de ácido aún estaba sensible.

Nunca había estado en esa habitación antes y se imaginó que Donatello la había montado mientras había estado ausente. La cámara era más pequeña que sus habitaciones y tenía su propia puerta y Don había traído dentro algunos de sus equipos médicos recogidos de la basura.

Habían cuatro camas, de dos y dos, pero él y su hermano eran los únicos dentro. Junto a cada cama había una mesa de noche y en la de Miguel estaba el playstation y dos controles enredados sobre la consola.

Miró hacia su mesa de noche y encontró su croquera y un lápiz.

Así que los habían encontrado. Por supuesto. Después de atacarlos en su hogar, no había duda de que habían buscado en su habitación. Debían de haber encontrado los dibujos rápidamente ya que había poco más en la habitación aparte de los libros y las armas.

Miró hacia la puerta pero se dio cuenta de que no podría irse. No creía que pudiera siquiera ponerse de pie aún.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y la luz se derramó en la habitación. Se volvió hacia la pared, cubriendo sus ojos, haciendo muecas de dolor al tener que mover su brazo para cubrirse.

.- Oh, diablos, lo siento,- Dijo Don, cerrando la puerta rápidamente. Alcanzando el interruptor en la pared apagó las luces hasta convertirlas en algo parecido a la puesta de sol.- No pensé que ya estuvieras despierto.

.- Sólo por algunos minutos.- Dijo Leo, su voz sonando tan cansada como se sentía.- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

.- Un día y medio. Un poco más y me temo que habría tenido que ponerte una intravenosa.

Con los ojos completamente adaptados ahora, pudo ver a Donatello caminar por la habitación, colocando una pequeña caja de cereal y una de leche en la mesa de noche de Miguel, una manzana y una botella de agua en la suya.

.- ¿Tenemos una?

.- Tenemos un montón de nuevas cosas.- Dijo Don.- Mientras April y yo estuvimos en la computadora, puse a Casey a trasladar cosas desde el laboratorio hasta acá. Stockman ya no va a utilizarlas más.

.- ¿Todavía está vivo?.- preguntó Leo tajantemente.

.- No. Está muerto. No sé como lo hiciste, el corte no era realmente tan profundo. Pero está muerto.

.- Cianuro.- Dijo Leo, con la mirada fija en las mantas, recordando es pelea y la mirada en el rostro de Stockman mientras hundía su espada a través de sus equipos y componentes.- Envenené mis espadas con cianuro antes de irme.

Donatello hizo una pausa.

.- Es por eso que no las usaste contra nosotros.- Leo sacudió su cabeza.

.- No. No las usé porque... porque no puedo hacer eso.

Después de chequear a Miguelangel, Donatello se sentó junto a la cama de Leo y suavemente tomó su brazo derecho, deshaciendo los vendajes y revelando las sendas quemaduras.

.- Eres afortunado.- Dijo.- No son tan profundas. Lo que fuera que usase como ácido gástrico, no era tan poderoso. Además, las limpié mientras estabas dormido. Restregar quemaduras no es divertido.

Mientras tomaba nuevos vendajes sacándolos de su envase plástico (¡envase plástico, estaba en el cielo) y comenzaba a vendar nuevamente la quemadura, Leo desvió la mirada, repentinamente fascinado por las líneas en la pared.

Se sentó silenciosamente mientras la pequeña quemadura de láser era vendada nuevamente, sin ver cómo su hermano lo había notado. Donatello tomó su otro brazo, revelando las profundas heridas que iban desde la mitad de su mano hasta el antebrazo.

.- Miguel dice que te hiciste estas protegiéndolo.- dijo suavemente. Leo se encogió de hombros.

.- No están así.

.- Dijo que había evitado que lo mordieran cientos de... ¿aulladores?.- Donatello sacó fresca gasa de algodón (de unas pulcras bolsitas de plástico y había una caja llena todavía de donde esa había venido) y la puso cuidadosamente alrededor de las mordidas, luego volvió a vendarlas.- No sabía que mi plan era tan peligroso. Lo siento.

.- Si no lo hubiéramos seguido, estaríamos todavía allá dentro peleando. Tenía que sacar a Miguel de ahí. Una mordida es un precio pequeño a pagar.

.- No es sólo una mordida.- Dijo Don, echándose para atrás.- Caíste dentro de una piscina de sangre y cuerpos con heridas abiertas. Considerando cuan inestable es su estructura genética, he estado vigilando de cerca tu propio ADN.

Leo alzó la mirada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, su temor era obvio.

.- Yo podría...

.- No, no...- dijo Don cubriendo su mano buena.- No te transformarás en uno de ellos, lo prometo. Son sólo algunas cosillas, como tu sentido de la audición, tu vista. Okay, no son sólo algunas cosillas, pero son sólo conjeturas, podría estar totalmente equivocado...

.- Espera.- dijo Leo.- ¿Como sabes todo eso¿Como puedes siquiera mirar el ADN?

Donatello no pudo evitar la sonrisa que ahora se extendía por su rostro.

.- No podrías creer todo el equipo que tengo ahora. Centrifugas, microchips, recombinadores, las pequeñas cajas que emiten luces por todos lados de las películas de ciencia ficción¡de todo! Verdad que no me lo traje todo al laboratorio, pero escogí las mejores cosas primero¿y quien quiere un desintegrador atómico de bolsillo estropeado de todas formas...?

Leonardo escuchaba a su hermano divagar sobre cosas que vagamente comprendía, ocasionalmente apuntando hacia algo en la habitación con una mano, pero siempre manteniendo la otra cobre la mano buena de Leo.

Y Leo pensó que esa era la forma en la que debía haber vuelto a casa la primera vez, sólo que no había sabido el camino de regreso.

°: Grabado japonés en madera. El dibujo de Leo estaba pintado como un "Woodblock print", que es una expresión de arte japonés, que básicamente se trata de pintura y tallado sobre madera.


	17. Parte 17

**Parte 17.**

La enfermería, se dio cuenta, tenía una cosa en común con el juego. El tiempo no significaba nada. Estaba seguro de que habían estado dentro por varios días, pero eso lo sabía sólo porque Donatello traía ocasionalmente comida y nuevos vendajes. También se preguntaba porqué Miguel estaba adentro cuando sus peores heridas eran quemaduras menores en sus manos provocadas por las escaleras, sin embargo, Miguelangel dormía casi tanto como él.

Bajo la mirada hasta su block de dibujo y al dibujo a medio hacer de Donatello inclinado sobre su hermano, aplicándole yodo con toda la gracia de una Florence Nightingale, y Miguel aullando con la mirada de la Eva expulsada del Paraíso, de Massacio. A pesar de lo mucho que amaba a su hermano, Leo sospechaba que sus apestosos remedios eran la forma en que Donatello les castigaba por pasadas jugarretas.

Aun así, tenía que admitir que funcionaban. Flexionó su brazo derecho y la quemadura le molestó solo un poco. Quedaría una cicatriz, pero nada muy malo. A su otro brazo le estaba yendo aún mejor. La infección provocada por los colmillos de los hambrientos estaba curada ya y ya podía usar completamente esa mano de nuevo.

Nada de eso habría sido posible si Donatello no hubiera saqueado el laboratorio de Stockman y rió al imaginar a Casey obligado a cargar caja tras caja en su camioneta y de ahí hasta la bodega donde guardaban la van.

Su familia y amigos estaban viendo televisión ahora, comiendo y tratando de mantener la voz baja porque sabían que él podía escucharlos y no querían despertarlo. Pero él todavía los escuchaba hablando y riendo, molestando a Raphael por su brazo roto. Splinter no estaba con ellos

Se preguntó que pensaba su maestro de él ahora, el hijo perfecto convertido en un irreflexivo asesino, que atacaba a su propia familia, que le había gritado. Que había llegado a elegir la muerte por sobre ellos.

El lápiz resbaló de sus manos y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Con un suspiro lo recogió y puso la punta contra el papel, pero no siguió dibujando.

Sabía lo que Raphael le había dicho, que Splinter había aprobado liberarlo de la carga, pero tenía el presentimiento de que su hermano no le había contado todo lo que se había dicho.

Si tan sólo supiera lo que Splinter sentía ¿estaría decepcionado¿dolido, tenía que haber visto el dibujo que había hecho de él¿enojado?.

Leonardo frunció el ceño, dejando surgir su propia rabia. ¿Y que importaba que lo hubiese visto? Splinter no tenía ningún derecho a enojarse con él, no después de quince largos años de servicio.

Raphael podía tomarse la noche libre con Casey, pero él tenía que quedarse en casa y practicar. Miguelangel podía flojear y ver televisión, y jugar juegos, pero él tenía que perfeccionar sus técnicas.

Donatello podía encerrarse en su laboratorio por días, pero él tenía que mantenerlos practicando, despertarlos en la mañana, ver que se mantuvieran en forma, que nunca fueran vistos, que nadie los siguiera a casa desde el departamento de April, que estuvieran a salvo en una pelea, de que nunca...

Se le cayó el lápiz.

Dejó ir una exhalación, echándose hacia atrás en su almohada.

Si, admitió, Splinter los había criado, los había protegido y se preocupaba genuinamente por ellos. Bueno, por tres de ellos.

El cuarto era una arma viviente para mantener vivos a los primeros tres.

Miró por encima de la esquina de la cama.

Limpias y enfundadas, sus espadas yacían en el suelo junto a su cama.

Tal vez sus hermanos trataban de decirle que confiaban en él otra vez.

O más probablemente, porque él no se vería normal sin ellas.

Una paradoja. Estar listo para matar, pero tratando de no hacerlo. No se lo había dicho a Raphael, pero a él no le habría importado ser su arma si tan sólo lo dejaran ser esa arma.

Matar ya no le importaba demasiado. ¿Acaso a la espada le importa qué es lo que corta?. Pero ellos constantemente insistían en que contuviera sus puños, en que retardara el filo de sus espadas, en que dejara a sus enemigos con vida, enemigos que seguramente regresarían y lastimarían a su familia. Al menos Stockman había muerto.

A nadie le importaba que Donatello le hubiese robado a un muerto, tampoco.

.- Ah, estas despierto.- dijo Donatello al entrar, cargando su bolsa de trucos. Esta vez recordó cerrar la puerta rápidamente y mantener la habitación a media luz.- Nosotros... eh... nosotros no te despertamos¿verdad?.

.- No. Ya no estoy tan cansado.- Dijo Leo.- Pero ya han pasado cuatro días. ¿Porque me está tomando tanto tiempo?

Donatello tomó asiento y abrió su bolso, trajinando en él.

.- Considerando lo que tu muestra de sangre me indica, tiene que ver con el aire en la dimensión aquella. Esencialmente las altas cantidades de oxigeno combinado con algunas enzimas activas que...

.- Don.- Dijo Leo.- En español.

.- Oh, lo siento. Esencialmente, cuando son inhaladas, convierten el ácido láctico en endorfinas y especialmente en algunas únicas poli...

.- Don, me gustaría entenderlo...- Donatello lo miró por un segundo, luego sonrió a medias.- El aire no te dejaba cansarte, pero te daba una falsa apariencia de energía. Ahora que estas fuera, estás sintiendo todo el cansancio que no habías sentido antes.

.- ¿Y como es qué siento eso ahora más que antes?.

.- ¿Sientes eso, um... si tengo que adivinar, probablemente sea porque te fuiste derecho a pelear en cuanto llegaste. Eso debe haber agotado hasta la ultima endorfina en ti.- finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando y sacó de su bolso una bandana azul.- Mira, hice esto para ti. Si funciona, puedo hacer un montón más.

.- ¿Qué es esto?.- Leonardo la tomó y la sostuvo. Era similar al resto de sus bandanas, la única diferencia eran las dos piezas de tela negra cocidas en los agujeros de los ojos. Comprendiendo por fin, Leo la desplegó y la ajustó en su rostro mientras Don encendía las luces al máximo.

No había dolor. Leo alzó la mirada y vio en la misma sombría penumbra que la mayoría de las gafas para sol producen.

.- Apaga las luces.

Una vez que la habitación estuvo a oscuras, miró a su alrededor. La única luz provenía del televisor encendido que se colaba por la parte de debajo de la puerta, pero era capaz de ver incluso mejor que en el juego. No se la tendría que estar quitando y poniendo a cada rato.

.- Es perfecta. ¿Qué son?

.- ¿Funcionan, excelente.- Donatello encendió la luz de nuevo.- Es un tejido hecho de fibra plástica que Stockman tenía. Creo que pretendía utilizarla en experimentos con radiación, pero este es un uso mucho mejor. Haré cinco para comenzar. Sé que tan rápido estropeas tus máscaras últimamente.

Ahora, si podían acostumbrarse a un hermano con los ojos completamente negros, sería perfecto. Bajo la mirada hasta sus dibujos y fácilmente distinguió los trazos.

.- Tu no crees que vayan a mejorar¿verdad?.- preguntó suavemente.

Exhalando un suspiró, Donatello se volvió a enfrentarlo.

.- Técnicamente hablando, tus ojos están perfectos. Tu audición es perfecta. Es sólo que ves en un diferente espectro de iluminación. Pero no. Si tus ojos iban a volver a la normalidad, ya habríamos visto algún avance para ahora, aunque fuera un poco. Es sólo que estuviste... demasiado tiempo en ese lugar, creo.

Extraño, pero el saber eso no le dolió. Aun así, hubiera deseado no destacarse tanto entre sus hermanos, con ojos que lucirían para siempre negros y sin alma.

.- Pero, Raph y Miguel¿ellos están bien?

.- Ellos están bien. Mejor que tu por el momento.- Don pasó frente a él y abrió la gaveta detrás de su cama, sacando el ungüento para quemadas para Miguelangel.- No tienes que preocuparte por ellos demasiado ahora. Tomate un tiempo y preocúpate por ti mismo.

Al volver a pasar frente a él, Leo agarró su brazo, deteniéndolo por un momento.

.- ¿Dijo algo?

.- ¿Splinter?... si.

.- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Exactamente.

Donatello hizo una pausa, recordando que era lo que Splinter les había dicho.

.- Que había puesto demasiado peso sobre ti, más de lo que nadie podría esperar soportar y que lo habías llevado por demasiado tiempo, que ahora te estabas desmoronando. Dijo que de ahora en más, la responsabilidad sería compartida por nosotros cuatro, pero aún así sospecha que continuarás cargando con la mayor parte de ella, porque aún te importa y que Raphael está autorizado a darte un sopapo cuando comiences tomar más responsabilidades de las que deberías.

.- ¿Un sopapo?

.- Ok. Tal vez esa no haya sido exactamente la palabra que usó,- río Don.- Pero se acerca bastante.

Leo meditó por algunos momentos.

.- Entonces¿no me odia?

.- ¿Odiarte, Leo, no. No. No te odia en absoluto.- Donatello empujó una silla cerca y se sentó en ella, manteniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano.- Él no te guarda rencor por lo que pasó esa noche. Tu no trataste de lastimarnos, tu sólo tratabas de escapar, de la única forma que conocías. Ninguno de nosotros te odia.

Leo tragó saliva, reflexionando, sin mirarle a los ojos. Quería preguntar algo más, pero sólo logró pronunciar una palabra.

.- ¿Decepcionado?

.- Eso tampoco.- Dijo Don, sacudiendo su cabeza.- Si está decepcionado es sólo de sí mismo, de no haber visto lo que pasaba contigo. Qué era lo que te estábamos haciendo. Pensamos ... pensamos que tu nos odiarías a nosotros.

Por lo que mostraban sus dibujos¿qué otra cosa podían pensar?. Sacudió su cabeza una vez.

.- No. Yo... yo no quería irme, no realmente. Era sólo que no pude ver otra salida.

.- Ni siquiera pensé en lo difícil que era para ti.- Dijo Don.- Siento que hayamos sido semejante carga...

.- No,- dijo Leo, alzando la mirada.- No era por eso. No lo era para nada.

.- ¿No lo era¿Entonces...?.- Don ladeó la cabeza.- ¿Entonces qué era?

Leonardo vaciló. ¿Cómo podría explicarle la necesidad de matar cuando ellos no podían soportarla?

.- Fui criado para mantenerlos a salvo.- comenzó.- Para protegerlos de modo que ustedes tres pudieran tener sus propias vidas. Y eso me dio un lugar en la familia. Pero... .- Bajó la mirada otra vez.- Pero no me estaba permitido hacerlo. Cuando tenía que matar, no me estaba permitido. Si no puedo matar, las amenazas nunca terminarán. Splinter me modeló para ser una espada, pero no me deja cortar.

Donatello se tomó un momento para digerir eso, dándole vueltas en su cabeza.

.- Pero... ¿todo corte debe ser letal? Una espada no sólo mata, desarma, es... es mucho más que sólo una herramienta para matar. Es una extensión de quien la utiliza.- Don sonrió tristemente.- Leo, te estoy agradecido de que nos protejas. Todos lo estamos. Pero no importa lo que digas, tu no eres tus espadas. A una espada no le importa lo que corta, pero a ti sí. Tu no estás aquí sólo para protegernos.

Don abrió la boca para hacer mencionar de las bromas pesadas que ocasionalmente Leo les jugaba a sus hermanos, inscribir a Raphael en el fan club de Barry Manilow,° no había sido la menor , cuando descubrió el dibujo a medio hacer encima de la croquera y la inocente tortura que le inflingía a su hermano menor.

.- ¡Ey¡el yodo no hace doler tanto!

Leo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al mirar al dibujo.

.- Pude notar que tu no lo usas.

.- Eso es porque yo no me corté.- dijo Don.- Lo más grave que tengo son unos rasguñones.

Antes de que Leo pudiera replicar, escuchó los leves gruñidos de Miguel, lo que significaba que estaba por despertar. Unos cuantos segundos después, Donatello los escuchó también y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la cama de Miguel.

.- Despierta.- dijo, haciendo para atrás las mantas.- Hora del desayuno.

.- No quiero...- Miguel bostezó y se rascó un ojo, mirándole.- Espera¿está la luz encendida? Apágala antes de que...

.- Esta bien.- dijo Leo.- él ya se encargó de eso.

Demasiado curioso como para volver a dormir, Miguel se incorporó y se volvió a mirarlo con ojos legañosos.

.- Whoa. Susto. Ey¿significa que ya puedes mirar la pantalla de la tv?.- Antes de que Leo pudiera responder, Miguel ya estaba desenredando los controles de encima del playstation.

.- No todavía.- Dijo Don.- Desayuno primero. ¿Estas seguro de que tus manos ya no te molestan?.

Miguel le hizo un gesto con la mano a lo que rompía la caja de cereal, abría la bolsa que lo contenía y le vertía la leche dentro.

.- Están bien, no hay problema, te acercas a mi con esa cosa roja y te juro que... ¡ey¡olvidaste el azúcar¡no puedo comerme el cereal sin azúcar!

.- Tendrás que pasártela sin él..- Dijo Don.- No tendremos hasta que April traiga más. Aunque si quieres Kung Pao, hay un montón.

Leonardo alzó la manzana que le habían dado. Era grande y pesada, pero eso era todo lo que había comido desde que había llegado y ya comenzaba a estar harto de ellas...

.- ¿Queda algo de sopa de huevo?.- algo de huevo, más específicamente, tal vez unas piezas de pollo hervido, podría comer eso. Probablemente.

.- Si. un montón.- Donatello reprimió su sonrisa y asintió una vez.- Volveré enseguida con algo.

.- Awww.- Dijo Miguel al irse su hermano.- Creo que acabas de alegrarle el día. Ahora aquí... – Y le lanzó el segundo control a las piernas de su hermano.- Estoy cansado de jugar sólo todo el tiempo. Si ahora puedes ver la pantalla¡entonces podemos jugar!.

Haciendo a un lado los dibujos, Leo tomó los controles y alzó la vista hasta la luz parpadeante. Por días, Miguelangel había jugado solo, ya que la luz de la televisión y especialmente la que provenía de los ocasionales efectos luminosos abrumaba sus ojos.

.- ¿No vas a comer?

.- Soy una tortuga grande, puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez..- dijo Miguel, sorbiendo el cereal ensopado mientras esperaba que la pantalla se cargase. Un momento después, dos autos chocones corrían por una pendiente resbaladiza lanzándose dinamita el uno al otro.

Cuando Donatello volvió con una bolsita de azúcar de restaurante y un plato de sopa, miró con reproche a Miguel, pero no le dijo nada. Simplemente depositó lo que traía y se sentó junto a Leonardo, asegurándose que los vendajes estuvieran aún limpios y bien sujetos.

.- ¿Cómo está Raphael?.- preguntó Leo mientras tiraba a Miguel fuera de la pendiente.

.- Mejor.- dijo Don.- Está tomando algunos analgésicos para el brazo, pero éste está sanando bien. Sólo tiene que dejar de usarlo cada vez que se le ocurre. Aunque ha estado durmiendo tanto como ustedes.

.- ¿Entonces porque no está Raph pegado aquí como nosotros.- preguntó Miguel.- No es justo.

.- Es cierto, él se adaptó rápido allá en el juego, pero sus efectos fueron también menos permanentes. Tu te adaptaste lentamente por lo que la recuperación será lenta también.

.- Ese razonamiento es ligeramente sospechoso.- Dijo Miguel.- han sido cuatro días completos.

.- Y has dormido la mayor parte de ellos.- discutió Don.

.- Auch.

Escuchándolos bromear, jugando, haciendo sus dibujos abiertamente, todo ello se sentía como una extraña versión de su vida que casi no reconocía.

Parte de él deseaba que todo ello se detuviera, que pudiera vivir dentro de la pesadilla de las matanzas y mutilaciones y el horror, mucho más reconocible, más familiar cada vez. Y otra parte de él, una parte pequeña y silenciosa, deseaba que aquello nunca terminase.

Donatello tenía razón en parte. Una espada mal empleada podía volverse contra su dueño, lo que era, esencialmente, lo que le había ocurrido a él. Pero una espada no discriminaba a quien matar y él lo hacía. Incluso cuando estaba mal, aún así no había lastimado a sus hermanos. Podía evitar matar si así lo quería.

Si así lo quería.

Leo miró a sus espadas de nuevo. Tal vez no estuvieran ahí para demostrarle confianza. Tal vez estaban ahí para recordarle que ellas eran espadas y que él... él no lo era.

°¡Leo sí inscribió a Raphael en el club de admiradores de Barry Manilow, éste fic está basado principalmente en el cómic de las tortugas ninjas (quienes tengan oportunidad de leerlo, háganlo, es altamente recomendable, aunque es bastante más oscuro y adulto que la versión televisiva y las películas.) y ahí es donde ocurrió esto, es un broma muy recordada. para quienes no lo sepan, Barry Manilow es como Luis Miguel, o no sé, cualquier cantante meloso que se les ocurra. Raphael estaba taaaan féliz...


	18. Parte 18

**Parte 18 **

Una semana después de haber sido traído a casa, Leonardo yacía en su propia cama, escuchando el agua correr por las tuberías a su alrededor. Miguel se quejaba de que ellas le hacían levantarse para ir al baño en medio de la noche, pero él las encontraba reconfortantes. Sonaban un poco como los demonios cuando merodeaban por los distantes corredores, pero no había ninguna amenaza más allá de esas ocasionales goteras, así que él podía sentarse y escuchar por horas sin preocuparse por doblar esquinas o esconderse en pequeños cuartos de provisiones.

No había dejado la guarida desde que había vuelto a casa, no sólo porque aún no se sentía enteramente bien para hacerlo. Su cuerpo todavía se sentía adolorido y el aún estaba adormilado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero podría haberse unido a Donatello, si hubiera querido, acarreando nuevo equipo desde la bodega hasta la guarida.

No fue, principalmente porque no quería dejar la guarida y decidir en la superficie que no quería volver.

La urgencia de huir aún era fuerte, pero no podía irse ahora, no cuando había sido liberado de todo el peso y todo su dolor comenzaba a aliviarse.

Había caído en el habito de desear escapar. Ahora, que ya no lo necesitaba, había descubierto que el habito había regresado de todas formas. En el medio de un juego con Miguel o en una conversación con Donatello, se había descubierto a sí mismo deseando arrojar todo el peso lejos, sólo para recordar repentinamente que el peso ya no estaba.

Una pequeña radio de bolsillo sonaba junto a su cama, a bajo volumen cosa que nadie más pudiera oírla. Donatello había encontrado varias de ellas rotas en una de las cajas y las había reparado, dándole una a cada uno de sus hermanos. De alguna forma, tenía recepción ahí abajo, probablemente por la variedad de antenas de recepción que Donatello tenía y que ocupaban toda una esquina de su laboratorio, el único de sus experimentos que había explotado.

Viejas canciones murmuraban suavemente a través de la oscuridad. No pudo evitar reír cuando Ozzy comenzó a cantar "I'm coming home" (Estoy regresando a casa).

¿Pero qué era su casa, sin la carga¿qué era él para su familia, Ya tenían a un genio, a un niño... se preguntó si podría ser el hermano con problemas mentales, pero creía que no importaba cuanto hubiese madurado su hermano, Raphael siempre iba a tener esa categoría tomada. ¿El artístico¿O al que le gustaba matar?.

Apagó la radio y se sentó. Había estado durmiendo un horario normal, pero todavía se sentía cansado todo el tiempo. La guarida estaba a oscuras y todos estaban ya dormidos, incluso April y Casey, juntos en el sofá escaleras abajo. La guarida estaba en silencio. Todos estaban sanos y salvos, más o menos. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

Aún así, no haría daño asegurarse.

Comenzó sus rondas, inspeccionando primero en la habitación de Miguel. No necesitaba la luz, así que podía entrar sin preocuparse por despertarlo. Su hermano menor dormía profundamente en su litera con una mano colgando fuera de ella. Su habitación estaba tan desordenada como siempre, pero con el correr de los años, Leo había descubierto que Miguel la mantenía de esa forma para atrapar a los intrusos que penetraban en su santuario privado. Si no eras capaz de ver en la oscuridad, entonces tendrías que encender las luces o arriesgarte a tropezar y golpearte contra una muralla.

Era verdad, había comenzado a hacerlo desde los seis años y jamás se había detenido, ahora era capaz de tenderles las mejores trampas a cada uno de ellos, mucho más efectivas que las suyas, carentes de esa simpleza.

El cuarto de Donatello fue el siguiente. También estaba durmiendo en su litera, Donatello yacía con una pierna colgándole a un lado. El acuario brillaba en la parte de atrás y la gran computadora zumbaba incluso apagada, recordándole la computadora de Stockman. Vagamente se preguntó si habrían encontrado el cadáver de su enemigo, pero después se encogió de hombros. Donatello sabía la diferencia entre alguien vivo y alguien muerto. Si no lo habían encontrado probablemente sería porque estaba sepultado bajo toneladas de escombros y restos de demonios y él no tenía ninguna urgencia por bailar sobre su cadáver.

Raphael no estaba en su habitación. Gran sorpresa.

Bajó las escaleras y miró hacía la puerta de la habitación de Splinter. Aún no se habían dirigido la palabra y no se sentía como para alertar a su maestro que estaba despierto. Pasó de largo por su puerta y miró a Casey y April, profundamente dormidos en el sillón, viéndose exactamente como el dibujo que había hecho de ellos.

Debido a todos sus reproches sobre las maneras y modales de Casey, ella nunca podría acercarse demasiado cuando dormían.

Demasiado cansado para dormir y demasiado inquieto como para permanecer recostado, caminó sobre el pequeño puente y se reclinó sobre la barandilla, observando el agua fluir. Se preguntó si alguien había hecho alguna vez un gravado sobre madera de un puente en la noche y un río con reflejos como hojas de cuchillos bajo él.

Probablemente no.

Inclinó su cabeza y lo consideró. Probablemente haría un bonito cuadro.

Tendría que recordarlo.

.- No puedes dejarlo¿verdad?.- preguntó Raphael en voz baja, saliendo de la sala de prácticas, con un brazo inmovilizado por un cabestrillo.- ¿Tienes que asegurarte que todos estén bien?

Leo sonrió y no se volvió a verlo al acercarse, reclinándose en la barandilla junto a él.

.- Es un habito difícil de dejar.

.- No lo dejes.- Dijo Raphael suavemente. Bajó la cabeza y dejó ir el aire, dejando caer sus hombros.- Tu sabes más de cuidar de ellos que yo.

.- ¿Comienzas a sentir el peso?.- preguntó Leo.

.- Es más pesado de lo que esperaba.- Dijo Raphael.- Quiero decir, soporté algo de él mientras no estabas, pero en parte esperaba que tu regresaras y te hicieras cargo de nuevo y así yo podría volver a protestar contra ti.- Se volvió a mirar a su hermano.- Vi los dibujos. Fuimos bastante absorbentes¿verdad?.

.- Un poco.

.- ¿Y ahora?

.- Igual.- Leo le sonrió a la alicaída mirada de Raphael.- Quince años, Raph, nada que ha durado tanto puede cambiar tan rápido... no importa cuánto tiempo me mantengan en la misma habitación con Miguel.

Raphael tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

.- Lo adivinaste.

.- Por supuesto que lo adiviné. Miguel lo adivinó.- Dijo Leo.- Después del sexto día, se dio cuenta de porqué continuaba ahí y dejó de quejarse. Incluso si no lo hubiera notado antes, esa sola circunstancia me habría hecho sospechar.

Pero no demasiado avergonzado.

.- ¿Funcionó?

.- Un poco.- Leo volvió a clavar la mirada en el agua.- Nunca me dejará. No completamente. Probablemente siempre tendré un poco de deseos de huir. Pero... ambos deseos están ahora algo así como balanceados.

.- ¿Es por eso que no has tratado de salir?.- Leo asintió.

.- No estoy seguro de si regresaría. En unos cuantos días más, quizás en unas cuantas semanas. Me aventuraré a salir cuando sepa que regresaré a casa.

Raphael sonrió y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

.- Al menos sigues siendo honesto.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el agua en tranquila camaradería y luego Leo puso su mano en la espalda de Raphael y lo empujó por sobre la barandilla y de cabeza dentro del arroyo.

El grito de asombro de Raphael despareció al golpear el agua y, por unos momentos, Leonardo saboreó el silencio.

Entonces Raphael emergió en la superficie, agitando los brazos en el frío arroyo y maldiciendo profusamente.

Leo sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la barandilla y mirando a su hermano.

.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de por cuanto tiempo he deseado hacer eso?

Raphael trató de salpicarle agua, pero sólo se salpicó a sí mismo.

Leonardo no pudo reprimirse. Comenzó a reír, pero esta vez no había histeria, no había esa risa desesperada.

Incluso cuando Raphael consiguió subir nuevamente y se volvió a mirarlo, caminando hacia el puente, dejando pequeñas posas tras de él, siguió riendo y fácilmente esquivó los manotazos que en broma le lanzaba su hermano.

Se pasó el resto de la noche provocando a su hermano y si Raphael se percató de que aquel era una especie de ejercicio ligero para su brazo ya curado, no lo mencionó.

Las primeras horas de la mañana lo encontraron en su habitación, acurrucado a un lado de su mesa. Todos sus dibujos yacían en un montón encima, y tras una minuciosa inspección, descubrió que nada había sido alterado.

Incluso sus venenos estaban en su lugar.¿Una prueba de confianza¿de respeto¿o era que ellos creían tanto en él que nunca consideraron la posibilidad de que pudiera lastimarlos? No sabría decirlo, así que en vez de eso, se concentró en un nuevo dibujo, Raphael luchando por mantenerse a flote en el agua como un alma condenada y Leonardo sobre él como uno de los querubines de Raphael°. Se preguntó si su hermano captaría la ironía.

El sonido de un bastón fuera de su habitación le hizo levantar la mirada. Se paralizó. Splinter estaba ahí, de pie, apoyado en su bastón, la punta de su cola agitándose nerviosamente.

Miró hacia su hijo casi tímidamente.

.- ¿Puedo entrar?.

Por un momento, Leo no pudo encontrar su voz. Casi una revelación. Splinter pidiendo permiso.

Antes, hubiera simplemente entrado, que era por lo cual Leo había desarrollado el habito de dibujar mirando hacia la puerta, para poder escuchar mejor los pasos de su maestro, verlo entrar y esconder sus dibujos antes de que se acercase, pretendiendo leer un manual de tácticas.

.- Por supuesto, maestro.

Se movió para ponerse de pie, pero Splinter le hizo una seña para que se quedara donde estaba, acercándose y arrodillándose frente a él. No pudo evitar igualar su postura.

Era como una segunda naturaleza y al menos en eso, Splinter no había tratado de detenerlo.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían después de todo.

.- ¿Puedes ver claramente?.- preguntó Splinter, mirando hacia la máscara que ahora cubría los ojos de su hijo, y que siempre los cubrirían.

.- Si, maestro. Como si las luces estuviesen apagadas.

Splinter asintió y bajo la mirada al más nuevo de los dibujos, pero no lo miró en realidad.

.- Donatello me ha dicho que te ha explicado lo que les dije a tus hermanos.

.- Si, maestro. Estoy... agradecido.

.- Agradecido.- Splinter sacudió su cabeza.- Tu no deberías estar agradecido. Deberías estar furioso, indignado. Soportaste mucho con muy pocas quejas y aún así, cuando pediste algo de alivio, te hice a un lado como si fueras un niño egoísta.

.- Usted no sabía...

.- Exactamente,.- dijo Splinter y en su propia voz había ira.- Soy tu maestro, si, pero más importante, soy tu padre. Debí haber sabido.

.- Usted no pudo haberlo sabido.- insistió Leo, reprimiendo su rabia contra ellos, pero ahora descubriendo que la rabia se volvía contra él.- Lo escondí de todos ustedes. Tengo quince años practicando cómo esconderme de ustedes. Era imposible para ustedes saber. Nunca dije nada antes de entonces.

Hizo una pausa, repitiendo lo que acababa de decir en su mente.

Nunca dije nada.

Lo escondí muy bien.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos habló. Entonces Splinter respiró profundo y volvió a alzar la mirada.

.- Donatello también dijo que habías preguntado si te odiábamos, si yo estaba decepcionado.- Leo sonrió a medias.

.- Él me lo aclaró todo rápidamente.

.- A pesar de ello, deberías escucharlo de mi.- Splinter tomó su mano y le miró a los ojos, al menos lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, antes de continuar.- No te odio. Nunca podría odiarte. Analizando todo esto, nunca tuve miedo de ti, solo temía por ti. Y por todo lo que has tenido que sobrellevar, por proteger a tus hermanos a pesar del dolor, y por ser capaz de dejarlos comenzar a protegerse ellos mismos, Leonardo, no siento nada más que orgullo de ti.

Ahora Leo estaba agradecido de que la máscara cubriera sus ojos. Nunca habría llorado enfrente de su maestro. No podría soportar comenzar ahora. Después de un momento, se las arregló para susurrar,

.- Gracias.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Splinter dejó su habitación, dejándolo sentado en la misma posición en la semi oscuridad.

Todo el peso se había ido, incluso la culpa ahora.

Era difícil de creer, pero ya no lo sentía más en su espalda y la falta de él, a la vez le perturbaba y aliviaba.

Muy similar a como era en sus peleas, no había gravedad en la habitación. El aire había perdido su volumen y su cabeza se sentía muy liviana.

Nunca les había contado. Nunca había dicho nada. Si ellos tenían algo de culpa por malinterpretarlo, él la tenía también por dejarlos hacerlo.

A una espada no le importa a quien corta.

A una espada no le importa quien la esgrime.

Pero él no era una espada, a él le importaba.

Siguiendo un impulso, agarró todo el montón de dibujos y comenzó a hojearlos; la estatua de la libertad, Donatello, Miguelangel, Raphael, más Raphael, Splinter, sus espadas en la repisa.

Tomó su auto retrato pensando en romperlo por la mitad, pero al sostenerlo frente a sí, estudiar los limpios trazos y la reverencial presentación, lo sostuvo con cariño.

Amaba a su familia y se sentía orgulloso de protegerla. No había nada de que avergonzarse por ello.

Era sólo culpa suya por no haber sabido como manejarse... a sí mismo.

Dio vuelta el dibujo y escribió #1 después del titulo. El autorretrato #2 sería diferente.

.- ¡Ey, Leo!.- Raphael gritó desde el primer piso.- Baja antes de que Miguel se acabe todas las sobras¡no puedo detenerlo con sólo una mano!.

.- Es tu culpa por no encargar azúcar¿verdad, April? Raph¡suelta el chow mein!.

Leo sonrió y puso el dibujo junto con los otros.

.- Voy para allá.- gritó, poniendo a un lado la croquera.

Tal vez, en un día o dos, visitaría a April Y le preguntaría si le quedaban provisiones. Por ahora, guardó todo en la mesa y se puso de pie, mirando vagamente alrededor de la habitación.

No quería deshacerse de las repisas de armamentos, pero aún quedaba un montón de espacio vacío en las paredes.

Le preguntaría si había confiscado algo de pintura spray de los delincuentes que pudiera prestarle.

.- ¡Ay!.- Gritó Miguel.- ¡Donatello, traidor!

.- ¡Ey, yo también quiero algo de Chow mein.

Miró alrededor de su habitación una vez más, después apagó la luz y fue a unirse a su familia.


	19. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

Tres semanas después de que Raphael obligara a su hermano a regresar a casa, se encontró a sí mismo persiguiéndolo nuevamente, saltando sobre las azoteas y, ocasionalmente corriendo por las calles, valiéndose de la luz de la luna para encontrar su camino. La lluvia finalmente se había detenido, dejando las brillantes estrellas en un cielo sin nubes, pero también dejó las azoteas resbaladizas. Tomó el aparato de rastreo y miró el punto titilante. Aún no se había movido.

Le tomó cinco minutos llegar al centro de la ciudad. Le tomó una hora y media escalar el enorme edificio sin ser visto. Para cuando alcanzó el techo, jadeaba apoyándose contra la cornisa, pero ahí, sentado contra una unidad de aire acondicionado con una gran croquera, estaba su hermano, mirando hacia el cielo sin su máscara.

Raphael caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas.

Leo no alzó la mirada ni dejó de dibujar.

.- ¿Cómo es que sigues encontrándome?

.- ¿Te parece que te lo diría?

.- Se está volviendo molesto.

.- ¿Si te lo digo, prometes que no me impedirás buscarte?

Leo dejó su lápiz y alzó la mirada.

.- Si

.- Tu comunicador. Don les puso dispositivos rastreadores a todos ellos.- sostuvo en alto el rastreador y le mostró a su hermano la pantalla.- Sólo sigo el punto titilante.

.- Eso es imposible.- Dijo Leo frunciendo el ceño.- Mi comunicador fue destruido en el juego.

.- eh, hola?.- Raphael le señaló el comunicador en el cinturón de Leo, a su derecha.- Tienes uno desde que regresaste.

.- Pero...- Leo frunció el ceño. Honestamente no recordaba haberlo tomado o siquiera haberlo usado alguna vez, pensando que Donatello estaba demasiado ocupado con sus nuevos aparatos para hacer nuevos comunicadores. Pero aparentemente, lo había tenido por semanas y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Era lo suficientemente pequeño como para pasar inadvertido, era resistente y probablemente nunca le había prestado atención.

.- Creo que sé cuando fue. Cuando llegué a casa por primera vez, me desmayé por unas cuantas horas. No recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido durante ese tiempo. Debía haberlo tomado ahí.

.- ¿Y te olvidaste de ello?- Preguntó Raph escéptico.- Eso me suena un poco inverosímil.

Leo miró su dibujo, la mayor parte a oscuras, excepto por algunas líneas difusas.

.- No, para nada inverosímil.- dijo suavemente.- Tal vez quería ser encontrado.

Raphael consideró molestarlo por ser tan obstinado al respecto, pero después lo dejó ir. Habían sido unos meses difíciles para su hermano, podía darle un respiro. Fue hasta su cinturón y extrajo una pequeña tarjeta.

.- Postal. La envió a la tienda de April.

Leonardo tomó la tarjeta que le ofrecía y miró la fotografía de Las Vegas y luego la volteó. La caligrafía de Félix, tan desordenada como siempre, leyó: "Todavía estamos de vacaciones. Voy a amar los trabajos del gobierno. Chanta ya tiene su nuevo rostro, se ve como Marilyn Monroe ahora. Gané un Millón en el Blackjack, tuve que darle la mitad al Tio Sam. Malditos impuestos. Hasta pronto. Posdata: acabo de ser llamado. Tengo que volver al trabajo."

.- ¿Qué están haciendo?

.- Asesinan blancos predeterminados.- Dijo Leo, tan fácil como si trabajaran de contadores. Se percató de la mirada de Raphael y suspiró.- Sólo van tras tipos malos.

.- Oh-oh¿Es sangre eso que huelo?.

.- Si. Me topé con una banda de chicas asaltando una botillería en mi camino para acá.- Miró a su hermano y descubrió que su mirada se había oscurecido.- Les dejé vivir.- Insistió.- Sólo les dejé unos cortes superficiales.

La mirada de Raphael no mejoró.

.- Mira, se fueron cojeando¿esta bien?.- Respondió Leo de golpe.- En unos cuantos días estarán como nuevas y la próxima vez cargaran armas. ¿mejor?

Raphael alzó sus manos para apaciguarlo y Leo volvió a dibujar. Raphael suspiró. Su hermano aún estaba prueba por la forma en que peleaba. Hacerle prometer que no mataría a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario había sido suficientemente fácil; hacerle prometer no destrozar a sus enemigos de forma que nunca más pudiesen pelear otra vez, no era tan fácil y su idea de unos cuantos cortes superficiales incluía dejarlos sangrar hasta morir o incluso dejarlos arrastrarse gritando de dolor.

Pero, aparentemente, Leo estaba mejorando. Miró por encima del brazo de Leo hacia su dibujo, frunciendo el ceño, incapaz de distinguir los trazos.

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

.- Re- aprendiendo cómo dibujar luz.- los dos se volvieron a mirar a las fantasmales pilares blancos en medio de Manhattan, tratando de alcanzar el cielo desde el suelo, desvaneciéndose entre las nubes.- Nunca volveré a ver de la forma en que solía hacerlo. Pero eso, eso sí puedo verlo.

Raphael miró desde la luz hasta el dibujo y esta vez sí pudo distinguir los contornos e incluso pudo distinguir la técnica que Leo estaba usando tanto para difuminar las líneas como para hacerlas rectas y bien definidas.

.- Haces la luz casi tan bien como el agua.- Eso provocó una sonrisa en su hermano.

.- ¿Te gustó? fue mi segundo intento. Pienso que capturé tu chapoteó bastante bien.

.- Algún día, cuando no lo esperes, yo te empujaré a ti dentro de ese arroyo.- Dijo Raphael.- Claro que podría sólo agarrarte y lanzarte. No podrías hacer mucho para detenerme.- Leo se volvió a mirarlo.

.- No comiences con eso otra vez.

.- Has estado corriéndote del entrenamiento.-dijo Raphael, Leo volvió a su dibujo.- Lo sé, lo sé, practicas con tus espadas, pero eso sólo sirve para mantener tu velocidad. Necesitas trabajar en recuperar al menos algo de tu fuerza.

Leo ni se molestó en discutir. Ambos sabían que era verdad, pero si él no era capaz de ver como ellos nunca más, no sabía porqué Raphael no se podía imaginar que nunca volvería a ser tan poderoso como ellos otra vez.

Todos sus músculos habían sido ahora modificados para hacerlo más rápido y en eso, ninguno de ellos podía igualarlo. Pero en cuanto a la fuerza... se las había visto difíciles tratando de mover las armas más pesadas. Incluso Miguel podía mover las hileras de lanzas sin mucho esfuerzo.

.- No importa que tan duro entrene, mucho de ello nunca regresará.

.- Lo sé, pero aún así todavía necesitas intentarlo.- sonrió Raphael.- O regresas a entrenar o te enviaré con Don en sus rondas a buscar equipo.

Reprimiendo un estremecimiento, Leo trató de no imaginarse el infierno de cargar con caja tras caja hasta la guarida, y algunas de ellas eran tan pesadas, que Don tenía que arrastrarlas.

.- Está bien, está bien... como sea.

Raphael sonrió. Esa debía ser la única ventaja de ese trabajo.

.- ¿Regresarás a casa pronto? Me estoy cansando de correr tras de ti cada vez que te mandas cambiar. Y preocupando. No te ofendas, pero todavía no estás en tu cien por ciento.

.- Bienvenido al Club de la Paranoia del Valeroso Líder.- Dijo Leo sin ninguna simpatía.- Puedes ser el vicepresidente.

.- Leo...

.- Sólo unos minutos más.- dijo.- Tengo que terminar esto. Necesitaré esta técnica para después.

Raphael lo consideró por un minuto y luego asintió.

.- Vi el mural.- Leo hizo una pausa y luego continuó dibujando.

.- ¿Si?.

.- Si... para ser tu primera vez con la pintura, está bastante bueno.

.- No es mi primera vez,.- Admitió Leo.- Nunca les he contado acerca del graffiti que he puesto por toda la ciudad.

.- ¿Qué?.- Raph se sentó erguido, con los ojos de par en par y la mandíbula caída.

.- Probablemente todavía puedan verlos, los propietarios y residentes nunca los quitaron.- Dijo Leo, inconsciente de la reacción de su hermano.- Los primeros no eran tan buenos, pero todavía me gusta mi primer dragón, más que los otros.

.- ¿Dragón?

.- Si. Ahora que recuerdo, no era tan fácil entonces trabajar en la oscuridad. Ahora es más fácil.

Raphael se echó para atrás contra el aire acondicionado que zumbaba a sus espaldas. ¿Leo habría tenido que enfrentar ese dilema también?. Contarle a Splinter o no contarle a Splinter, esa era la cuestión. Decidió no hacerlo. Si Leo estaba en lo correcto y nadie se había molestado¿cuál era el daño, Y hacer el mural para la fachada de April lo mantenía alejado de los problemas, creía.

Eso explicaba porqué el dragón chino que se enroscaba alrededor de las ventanas de April estaba quedando tan bien.

.- ¿April ya te contó la ultima?

.- No.- dijo Leo, mirando alternadamente al cielo y a su dibujo.- ¿Qué es?

.- A uno de sus vecinos le encantó tu dragón. Quiere encargar una serpiente para su tienda de tatuajes.

Leo hizo una pausa, pero no dijo nada.

.- Y,.- continuó Raphael.- Si funciona, este tipo tiene un amigo hispano que quiere una Virgen gigante y un tributo a los soldados en la parte de atrás de su iglesia.- Advirtió la mirada dubitativa en la cara de su hermano.- April dice que puede hacerte gancho por una comisión.

Repentinamente, Leo sonrió.

.- Entonces¿estaré demasiado ocupado para entrenar? Dile que trato hecho.

.- ¿Eh? Espera, nunca dije que...

.- Me reservaré el derecho a rechazar los encargos,- continuó Leo.- y ella tendrá que mantenerme aprovisionado. Y sólo pinto de noche y el cliente no podr�, en forma alguna, estar presente mientras estoy trabajando.

.- Espera un minuto, todavía tienes que entrenar...

.- Lo siento Raph, estoy demasiado ocupado para hablar. Pero, pensándolo bien, finalmente seremos capaces de pagar por nuestras propias cosas en lugar de vivir de April.

Raphael tenía que concederle ese punto.

.- A Splinter no va a gustarle.

.- Tu eres el valeroso líder numero dos, tu puedes decirle.- Dijo Leo.

.- ¡Ey, tu eres el valeroso líder numero uno, díselo tu mismo.

.- No-no. Sólo soy el líder durante las peleas y cuando necesites ayuda.

.- Esta bien, entonces, te ordeno que continúes con tu entrenamiento no importa lo ocupado que estés.

.- ¿Sabes, no eres ni la mitad de bueno que yo en esto. De verdad, necesitas practicar tu estilo.

.- Voy a practicar lanzándote de este edificio en este instante.

Leo deslizó su lápiz por el espiral en la parte de arriba de su croquera y la guardó en la parte de atrás de su cinturón.

.- Listo. Terminé.

Con una carcajada, Raphael fingió escribir una nota.

.- Nota personal: Amenazar a Leo con arrojarlo de las cosas, funciona.

.- Eso podría ir justo junto a mis notas,- Dijo Leo.- Burlarse de Raphael hace que trabaje.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Leo con un quejido al estirarse de su posición, y se pararon junto a la cornisa. Por un momento, simplemente observaron los automóviles y personas pasando docenas de pisos bajo ellos. Por fortuna para ellos, Nueva York brillaba, relucía y resplandecía, tanto en el día como en la noche.

Raphael podía verla fácilmente, pero Leo hizo una leve mueca.

.- ¿Te enviaron a buscarme?

.- Nah. Me preocupé.- Raphael se preparó para saltar y deslizarse por el costado, alzando la vista hacia su hermano.- ¿Vienes?.

.- En un minuto.

Se volvió a mirar hacia la bahía, a la antorcha de la Estatua de la Libertad, brillante y llameante, una lámpara en la oscuridad brillando con más fuerza que ninguna estrella y, tras de ella, un océano de oscuridad extendiéndose en el horizonte.

Sin su máscara, la luz de la estatua era una de las pocas luces que podía soportar y con un suspiro, volvió a ponérsela. La luz de Nueva York se opacó, pasando del blanco al dorado, pero vivir en un perpetuo ocaso era mucho más confortable que estar cambiando constantemente del día a la noche.

En su espalda, podía sentir sus dibujos más de lo que sentía sus espadas. Sus lápices y pinturas se habían vuelto tan importantes como su armamento, una segunda forma de definirse a sí mismo.

El autorretrato numero dos podría ser él mismo trabajando en una gran pintura como podía mostrarlo a él entrenando en la guarida.

Lentamente se convertía en el artista, ganándole terreno al asesino irreflexivo que siempre dormiría en su interior. El resultado no era cierto, no todavía, pero tenía amigos, tenía una familia, y con su apoyo, creía que no podría fallar.

**FIN**

**Este es el final de la primera parte.**

**Las cosas parecían mejorar.**

**Pero antes de poder hacerlo, todavía debían empeorar aún más...**

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, en un tiempo más voy a publicar los primeros capítulos de las segunda parte.


End file.
